L'essence d'une Yiga
by Kisa03
Summary: Elle était une redoutable guerrière. La quintessence même du peuple Yiga. Disciple potentielle au poste d'officier. Pourtant, sa rencontre avec un bretteur dans les landes sauvages va toucher son orgueil de plein fouet. Ainsi que ses convictions. Et chambouler à jamais son existence de voleuse.
1. Première rencontre

****/!\ Ceci est un gros délire !****

 ** **Salut mes p'tits loups, j'espère que vous allez bien =D****

 ** **Je me présente à vous aujourd'hui avec mon petit dernier, un récit écrit durant un allé en train et retravaillé durant une insomnie, récit qui m'est venu alors que je laissais mon esprit vagabonder un peu. En effet, peut-être le savez-vous, je bosse sur une fanfiction Ocarina of Time et, comme j'étais bloquée dans mon avancée, j'ai attrapé une feuille blanche et un stylo pour laisser parler mes pensées. (Vous voyez pourquoi je parlais de délire ? XD)****

 ** **Bref, cessons de parler de moi. Cette histoire-ci prend place dans l'univers de... Breath of the Wild OoO, un univers qui m'inspire de trop puisque j'ai déjà plein d'idées gribouillées sur un bout de papier et qui encombrent inutilement ma tête -_-. Je vous laisse faire connaissance avec les personnages (ils sont deux) et tiens à préciser que j'ai voulu profiter de ce court texte pour tester de nouvelles choses. Donc ne vous attendez pas à un truc de fou =/ (preuve ? le titre très inspiré XDD) J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira bien sûr =3****

 ** **L'univers de The legend of Zelda et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, naturellement... et malheureusement x)****

 ** **Bonne lecture les amis ! :3****

* * *

 **Rencontre dans les landes sauvages**

 **~ Un certain goût fruité ~**

L'emplacement était parfait. Positionnée non loin du sentier traversant les hauteurs de Narisha, au sud du village Cocorico, elle était certaine d'y rencontrer quelqu'un. Maîtresse de cette embuscade finement mise en œuvre.

Le déguisement était parfait. Ses oreilles naturellement pointues, similaires à celles d'un quelconque Hylien, amenaient à la confiance. Ses traits juvéniles et les deux petites couettes flottant sur sa nuque amenaient à la gentillesse. Ses joues ruisselantes de larmes amenaient à la compassion.

Le plan était parfait : sauter à la gorge de la première âme passant par là pour lui voler biens et honneur.

En résumé, tout était parfait, et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir pour sa toute première mission à la fois en solo et en dehors des dunes de sable entourant le repaire de son peuple. Profitant de ce moment de quiétude précédent toujours l'action, elle prit un instant pour apprécier le vent délicat sur son visage trop souvent camouflé. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir laisser flotter librement ses longs cheveux blancs trop souvent camouflés sous son uniforme, à présent derrière une illusion. Fort heureusement, ses iris avaient hérité des teintes de sa mère, un chocolat agréable comparé au rouge agressif de son père. Ce trait physique lui permettait ainsi d'observer son environnement de ses propres yeux, non pas derrière une énième image chimérique comme bon nombre de ses confrères. Appréciant ainsi les couleurs chatoyantes des petits moineaux picorant dans l'herbe, les nuances d'éclairage que produisait le soleil dans les branches feuillues, la pigmentation étendue des parterres de fleurs parsemées de part et d'autre du sentier.

Cependant, ce court moment de sérénité prit fin aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé car un bruit au loin la rappela à l'ordre, ses songes s'envolant tout comme les oiseaux apeurés. « Trop top ! » souffla son envie d'exploration. « Enfin ! » s'écria sa soif d'action. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa distraitement la serpe coupe-gorge camouflé dans les plis de ses vêtements. Le bruit des sabots martelant la terre se rapprocha sur le sentier. Aussi se mit-elle en position : jambes fléchies mais prêtes à bondir à tout moment, mains sur le visage les doigts légèrement écartés, sa voix tremblotante dans un sanglot artificiel. Une silhouette se dessina rapidement sur le sentier. L'instant d'après, un cheval à la robe baie se stoppa devant elle, son cavalier mettant déjà pied à terre.

Il était beau, ça elle ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Petit et svelte, il n'avait cependant pas cette même beauté sauvage, dangereuse, fascinante que possédait le grand et puissant Ganon qui transparaissait dans chacune de ses représentations, et ce même avec plus de dix mille ans sous le sabot. Non, lui représentait plutôt une beauté candide, innocente, délicate. Sous sa capuche sombre, des mèches d'un blond solaire camouflaient des iris qu'elle savait d'un bleu profond, s'harmonisant à la perfection avec cette tunique que bon nombre d'ouvrages de son peuple archivaient avec pour légende « Tenue des Prodiges ». Les traits fins de son visage, comme sculptés du bout des doigts avec minutie, se poursuivaient en une musculature appauvrie, signe qu'il privilégiait l'agilité à la force. Autour de ses hanches, la stoppant dans son observation, un objet émettant une faible lueur attira son attention. Un œil versant une larme, le symbole des serviteurs – des chiens-chiens - de la famille royale. « La tablette Sheikah ». Elle retint un instant son souffle. Alors ce jeune homme était... Oui, aucun doute possible. Il s'agissait du prodige que tout membre de son clan avait pour ordre de tuer. Elle avait été élevée dans ce but. Bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi un si jeune homme – moins d'une vingtaine d'années – devait périr pour des actes ayant eu lieu un siècle avant sa naissance, elle obéirait. Qu'importe l'éclat d'inquiétude à son égard dans son regard ou le sourire rassurant qu'il tentait d'afficher, elle obéirait. Qu'importe la main tendue dans sa direction pour lui prêter assistance, elle obéirait. Le plan était parfait. Les ordres étaient clairs : tuer le détenteur de la tablette Sheikah.

« - Bonjour, _commença-t-il d'une voix douce comme pour s'adresser à un enfant_ , puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je, _commença-t-elle en hoquetant dans son sanglot_ , pouvez-vous me... »

Derrière ses mains, un sourire étira soudainement ses lèvres. Écartant d'avantage ses doigts, elle laissa apparaître ses iris assombris par son envie de combattre, achevant sa phrase dans un octave un peu plus grave :

« - Laissez vous trancher la gorge ? »

Et, ne laissant le temps à son interlocuteur ni de répondre ni même de réfléchir au sens de cette question, elle joignit ses mains pour défaire le sort de camouflage embrassant son corps. Ce dernier s'envola sous forme de parchemin qui se consumèrent pour dévoila sa combinaison vermeil et son masque blanc sur lequel pleurait à l'envers un œil de sang. D'un geste précis, elle s'empara ensuite de sa serpe coupe-gorge et fit un bond en arrière pour prendre de la distance. Elle fléchit son corps en avant, fit tournoyer son arme entre ses doigts, énonçant physiquement une invitation au combat.

Face à elle, le sourire s'effaça, l'éclat s'éteignit et la main trouva le chemin vers le pommeau indigo, dévoilant une épée magnifique à la lame argentée. Tout comme elle avait reconnu les autres attributs du pire ennemi de son peuple, elle n'eut aucune peine à identifier l'épée de Légende, la lame purificatrice ayant causé bon nombre de fois la mort de leur vénérable seigneur Ganon. « Raison de plus pour l'abattre » tenta-t-elle de se convaincre tandis qu'elle tâchait d'ignorer la déception qui apparaissait à présent dans les perles du guerrier. La confiance qu'il lui vouait l'instant d'avant venait de périr, réduite en cendres en même temps que les parchemins. D'un mouvement de poignet, il gifla l'air devant lui, faisant chanter sa lame comme pour mettre en garde son adversaire. Malheureusement, au même titre que le sens moral, la peur ne faisait pas partie de ses enseignements. Alors, au lieu de fuir, elle se contenta d'émettre un rire franc comme pour se moquer, un rire bien caractéristique de son clan. « Ne crois pas que tu m'impressionnes beau blond » songea-t-elle tandis qu'il adoptait une simple posture de défense. Oh ! La galanterie faisait visiblement partie des mœurs d'un héros. Fort bien, honneur aux dames donc !

Riant de nouveau, elle s'élança en avant. Vitesse, agilité, discrétion : telle était la doctrine de son peuple, véritables assassins. Elle en avait fait des missions, sa dernière en date consistant en une infiltration dans la cité Gerudo, que l'on disait imprenable, pour s'emparer d'une relique précieuse pour les habitantes du désert. Bon nombre d'entre elles, impétueux parasites, avaient tenté de le récupérer en attaquant leur base secrète. Jamais aucune n'était parvenue à dépasser la limite inscrite par les premières rangées de grenouilles en pierre au visage camouflé. Sa propre lame s'en était assurée personnellement. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à déchiffrer ses mouvements, que ce fut ces guerrières expérimentées, ses aînés, ses propres parents ou encore leur vénérable chef, le Grand Kohga. Tous reconnaissaient son attaque éclair comme infaillible. Alors pourquoi la faille devait-elle se trouver sous ce nez précisément ce jour là, en ce moment si important pour sa carrière, sous la forme de cet être à abattre impérativement ? Sa lame, si habituée à s'enfoncer du premier coup profondément dans la chair adverse, glissa en effet sur la surface lisse d'un bouclier de chevalier, le supplice de son arme contre le métal la faisant grimacer. D'une charge bouclier, il la repoussa violemment. Atterrissant à peine sur le sol, elle bondit de nouveau en avant, ne lui laissant pas le temps de lever sa main droite. Effectuant une trajectoire du bas vers le haut, sa serpe frôla à peine l'avant bras armé de son adversaire, celui-ci effectuant un saut de côté pour l'éviter. Elle fronça les sourcils, il émit un faible sourire. Profitant de sa contrariété, sentiment ayant pour conséquence de rendre prévisible chaque mouvement, il para ensuite chacune de ses attaques avec une telle aisance qu'elle s'agaça de plus en plus. Très vite, un véritable déluge de coups s'abattirent sur la surface de son bouclier nonchalamment tenue devant lui, accompagné de cris de frustration féminins. Elle devait réussir cette mission, n'était-ce que pour protéger ce trésor si précieux à ses yeux qu'elle conservait à l'abri dans sa bourse.

Tandis qu'elle tendait pour la énième fois son bras vers le bas pour frapper, le jeune homme saisit un coin de sa cape et la retira violemment pour la jeter sur le visage masqué. Aveuglée, elle ne vit alors pas les mouvements adverses. Un coup de bouclier dans l'avant bras lui fit perdre prise sur son arme. Un coup de pommeau dans le ventre l'obligea à se plier en deux. Et un coup de lame suffit à sectionner la cordelette retenant accrochée à sa ceinture son adorable bourse. Le « bling » caractéristique des rubis contenus à l'intérieur firent instinctivement perler des larmes - de véritables cette fois – au coin de ses yeux. Rejetant rageusement la cape, elle fit ensuite un salto arrière pour échapper un nouvel assaut qui s'avérait être imaginaire puisqu'au final le blond ne tenta rien d'autre. Il se contenta juste de poser un pied sur sa fidèle serpe, mettant ainsi fin au combat dans un geste qui n'accrut que d'avantage ses larmes de rage. Elle remercia alors l'inertie de son masque, camouflant à l'ennemi sa faiblesse derrière la larme artificielle peinte en rouge sur la surface blanche.

Obligée de battre en retraite, elle joignit rageusement ses mains entre elles et s'évapora sous forme de parchemins. Laissant à ce beau et détestable blond le droit de vider sur le sol le contenu si précieux de sa bourse. Prix à ses yeux bien trop élevé pour la leçon qu'elle venait de recevoir, à savoir ne jamais jouer avec la confiance d'un prodige.

Perchée en haut d'un arbre, profitant de son feuillage dense pour se camoufler, elle l'observa compter les rubis durement gagnés contre un trio de soldats Gerudo : deux rouges, un bleu et trois verts – fort heureusement elle avait bien fait de laisser le violet à la maison, caché sous une pile de draps dans son armoire. Il s'empara ensuite de son précieux trésor, lui coupant aussitôt le souffle. Elle maudit alors pleinement sa faiblesse, son incapacité à réaliser seule une mission. Elle maudit également cette part au fond d'elle même heureuse de savoir ce jeune homme en vie, rageant contre ce caractère trop tendre qu'elle tenait de sa mère, véritable aberration lorsque l'on faisait un tel métier qu'assassin. Elle ne pouvait qu'admettre, non sans s'étouffer avec son orgueil, la force et l'adresse de son ennemi qui n'avait rien à envier à ses propres capacités durement travaillées. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle se remettrait directement à l'entraînement une fois rentrée et défierai à nouveau ce jeune homme. Le plan était un échec mais la volonté de progresser, de se rattraper – était-ce aux yeux du Grand Kohga ou pour son amour propre, elle l'ignorait -, plus forte encore. Sa soif de sang se transforma en besoin avide de vengeance. Elle l'aurait un jour, s'en était certain.

Toujours penché au dessus de son trésor, prisonnier de ses doigts, le jeune homme tourna son regard dans la direction de son arbre, dans la direction de sa branche, dans sa direction. « Impossible ! » rugit sa fierté d'assassin. Qu'il terrasse sa force passait encore mais sa furtivité, ça il n'avait pas le droit ! Et pourtant, les iris bleus la fixaient bien, transperçant de part en part son ego. Elle crut alors percevoir un sourire non plus réconfortant mais bel et bien malicieux éclairer le visage coiffé d'or. Elle retint un hurlement de frustration, qui fut plus dur encore à contenir lorsqu'elle crut comprendre l'idée qui traverser son esprit et qui s'avéra rapidement juste. « Pitié, non ! » sanglota son esprit en le voyant arracher une part de son trésor, le regard toujours encré sur sa position et, elle l'aurait juré si cela n'avait pas été impossible à cause de l'épais feuillage les séparant, dans ses propres yeux. Elle comprit alors une chose, tandis que le vainqueur engloutissait son adorable trésor juste sous son nez : voler était pour celui qui réalisait le vol quelque chose de jouissif, mais e profiter en présence de la victime l'était bien d'avantage. Ainsi donc les héros étaient capables d'une telle cruauté ? « Je vais me le faire ! » souffla son orgueil, peinant à se relever après s'être fait si durement piétiner.

Pourtant, son envie de meurtre s'évapora presque aussitôt, aussi vite qu'elle avait naquit, lorsqu'elle vit le guerrier lâcher le reste de son trésor au milieu de l'herbe, juste à côté de sa bourse allégée de son contenu. Il regagna ensuite tranquillement sa monture qui broutait comme si de rien n'était de l'autre côté du sentier, récupérant au passage sa cape qu'il replaça sur ses mèches blondes. A aucun moment il ne fit preuve de prudence – ou du moins lui semblait-elle -, lui offrant pleinement son dos pour une quelconque attaque surprise. Pourtant, malgré l'enseignement qu'on lui avait prodigué, à savoir toujours profiter de la moindre ouverture, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, son regard voyageant entre son trésor et le garçon. Une fois en selle, ce dernier lui adressa un dernier regard, lèvres toujours étirées en sourire, et poursuivit tranquillement son chemin dans un simple trot peu pressé.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné sur le sentier, elle se laissa tomber de sa cachette et se précipita en direction de sa bourse, ignorant totalement l'éventualité d'un piège. Précautionneusement, elle saisit à deux mains son trésor, savourant la silhouette solaire et courbée à laquelle son peuple vouait un véritable culte. Sur cinq, quatre avaient survécu, le cadavre de l'unique victime échouée non loin de là.

Après avoir replacé son trésor à sa ceinture, bien au chaud dans sa bourse – il lui faudrait d'ailleurs songer à une cachette plus sûre -, elle prit le temps d'observer le sentier en direction qu'avait prit le profanateur. Dans cette direction, elle savait bon nombre de ses frères et sœurs postés en attente d'une victime. Certains d'entre eux arboraient tout comme elle un costume mais sans aucun doute que le jeune blond ne se fasse avoir une deuxième fois. D'autres avaient opté pour l'effet de surprise et elle pria alors pour que son ancien adversaire préfère à la simplicité de la route prédéfinie les étendus sauvages et désertes des plaines, voir même des montagnes. Elle se surprit ainsi à s'en faire pour cet étrange héros, et ce malgré l'affront qu'il venait de faire à la fois à son orgueil et à son si précieux trésor. Le plan était un échec, et les ordres bafoués depuis longtemps. Seule persistait dans sa tête son envie de revanche à laquelle était nécessaire la survie de ce gringalet. Son nouveau but était parfait. Aussi ne libéra-t-elle pas le petit oiseau en origami enchanté contenu dans sa sacoche, faisant ainsi le choix de ne pas prévenir ses confrères de sa récente rencontre avec l'ennemi de leur peuple. Sans doute, si cela était découvert, il y aurait des répercussions, voir même une sanction. Mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait, elle qui avait toujours été contre ce plan malgré sa perfection. Préférant profiter de la possibilité de prendre, dans un futur qu'elle voulait très proche, sa vengeance.

Et puis, c'était quelque chose d'agréable de désobéir aux ordres, presque aussi savoureux que de mordre dans une banane.

* * *

 ** **Tadam ! J'espère que cela vous a plut =3****

 ** **Et oui, pour ce qui n'auraient pas compris, le trésor en question était des bananes, l'héroïne appartenant au clan des Yiga.****

 ** **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensée, même si cela est négatif. Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite, peut-être pas =/. Ma foi, advienne que pourra ! XD****

 ** **Chu les amis =3****


	2. Deuxième rencontre

**Hello mes petites feuilles !**

 **Eh oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai finalement décidé de faire une suite aux mésaventures de ma petite Yiga. L'idée m'est venue en me baladant dans les Hauteurs Gerudo où j'ai fait une drôle de rencontre XD J'ai donc attrapé une feuille et un stylo, et voilà ce que ça a donné. Au final, je me suis énormément attachée au duo que forment Link et la Yiga, si bien que j'ai décidé qu'il y aura deux autres chapitres après celui-ci :3**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir cette seconde rencontre entre des deux là.** **Précisons avant que l** ** **'univers de The legend of Zelda et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, naturellement... et malheureusement x)****

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Retrouvailles dans le froid mordant**

 **~ Une courbure fascinante ~**

L'endroit n'avait rien d'idyllique. Situé à mi-chemin entre le plateau d'Irphas et celui de Zircot, au cœur des hauteurs Gerudo, ils étaient bien loin des dunes sableuses entourant le repaire de leur peuple, plus à l'ouest.

Leur situation était loin d'être enviable. Bien qu'abrité par les trois plateaux environnants, le vent frigorifique parvenait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur campement, menaçant d'éteindre à tout instant les quelques flammes timides de leur foyer, unique source de chaleur dans ce désert de glace.

Les ordres, quant à eux, n'avaient rien de réjouissant. Ils devaient rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'un second ordre ne leur soit adressé, les affectant à une nouvelle mission. Malheureusement, ils devaient pour cela attendre que la colère de leur chef se dissipe, chose qui pouvait prendre un certain temps lorsque le chef en question était le Grand Kohga.

En résumé, ils étaient coincés ici, condamnés à cet enfer hiémal. Elle n'avait théoriquement rien contre la neige, trouvant au contraire ces paysages couverts d'un épais manteau nivéal magnifiques à observer. Mais il y avait une grande différence, une énorme même, entre contempler en de rares occasions les flocons tournoyer délicatement dans les airs et survivre quotidiennement aux basses températures. Le thermomètre ne dépassait jamais la barre du zéro sur les hauteurs, et les vents nocturnes ne faisaient qu'aggraver la chute des chiffres dans le négatif.

Revenant de sa patrouille aux abords du plateau d'Olpa, elle avançait difficilement dans les couches de neige qui lui arrivaient par moment au niveau de ses genoux. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas croisé d'ennemi sur le retour, pour le plus grand bien de sa précieuse cargaison, enveloppée dans un torchon suspendu à son arc en guise de baluchon. Le froid, mais également l'effort que lui demandait chaque mouvement, mettaient son corps au supplice, engourdissant ses membres qui lui donnaient l'impression de peser une tonne chacun. Ah, elle faisait peine à voir la fière guerrière Yiga ! Heureusement, elle avait encore assez de dignité pour ne pas courir lorsque, se dessinant à l'horizon, elle aperçu les contours familiers de son campement. Soupirant d'aise en songeant à la chaleur qui devait émanait du feu de camp, elle franchit donc les derniers mètres la séparant du repos promis.

Sur place, ses deux camarades l'attendaient, pelotés l'un contre l'autre dans un unique plaide duveteux sous la maigre toile leur servant d'abri. Une agréable odeur épicée s'élevait de la marmite posée sur le feu. Déposant sa charge à côté du corps grelottant de son compagnon, elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur la souche d'arbre faisant office de banc et plaça ses mains gantées au-dessus des vapeurs odoriférantes. À la vue du ragoût de viande – de l'élan qu'elle avait chassé la veille - agrémenté de piments - dont la capacité à réchauffer un organisme n'était plus à prouver –, elle sentit ses papilles engourdies s'éveiller.

« - Alors ? _Demanda l'un de ses partenaires en étudiant son paquet_

\- Regarde par toi-même, _souffla-t-elle, créant un panache de fumée._ Les buissons ne semblent guère vouloir donner plus de deux baies à chaque fois. Mais par chance, en faisant un petit détour, j'ai croisé une bande de Lézalfos de glace qui disposaient d'un stock généreux.

\- Ces lézards mangeant ce genre de chose ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? _Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules_. La nourriture est tellement rare ici que cela ne serait pas étonnant. »

La simple évocation du mot nourriture suffit à éveiller son estomac qui, depuis l'aube, n'avait rien reçu de plus que des litres de remèdes pimentés et quelques lanières de viande séchée. Aussi, ne se fit-elle pas prier davantage pour attraper un bol et verser plusieurs louches de ragoût dedans.

« - Dans ce cas, nous pourrons bientôt rentrer, non ? _Demanda le second homme, une joie soudaine teintant sa voix_ »

Le regard carmin de son frère croisa celui noisette de l'aventurière. Bientôt rentrer ? Elle soupira de nouveau. Non, l'heure de leur retour au repaire était loin d'avoir sonné. Le Grand Kohga était encore bien trop en colère pour leur accorder le pardon. Ils avaient été dénoncés, tous les trois, pour ne pas avoir obéi au code d'honneur de leur peuple et aux ordres de leur chef. Les deux frères pour avoir perdu une précieuse cargaison de bananes en plein désert, ayant préféré fuir face à une escouade de soldats Gerudo plutôt que de sauver le fruit vénéré de leur peuple. Elle pour ne pas avoir prévenu les siens qu'elle avait croisé le chemin de leur pire ennemi. La sentence dans les deux cas ? Se rendre dans les hauteurs Gerudo, dans le froid mordant continue, véritable torture pour eux habitués à la chaleur parfois insupportable du désert, afin de récolter des baies dont raffolait en ce moment le Grand Kohga. Bien moins que les bananes, certes, mais les petits fruits rosés avaient cette capacité rafraîchissant que ne possédait pas leur fruit sacré.

Se reconcentrant sur son repas, elle porta une première cuillerée à sa bouche. Le liquide était brûlant contre ses lèvres gercées, mais l'effet pimenté fut presque instantané lorsqu'il coula le long de son œsophage. La chaleur se répandit ainsi dans tout son organisme, gagnant d'abord son tronc pour diffuser ensuite vers la périphérie que gants et bottes ne suffisaient plus à protéger. Elle en soupira d'aise avant d'avaler une seconde gorgée.

« - C'est de la torture de rester ici, _maugréa le premier qui avait parlait en donnant un coup de botte dans la neige_. On se caille trop les bananes ici !

\- La lâcheté n'est pas monnaie courante au sein de notre peuple, _murmura-t-elle entre deux cuillerées_.

\- Dixit celle qui a filé la queue entre les pattes face à un grotesque Prodige. »

Stoppant la course de son couvert à mi-chemin entre son bol et ses lèvres, elle lui jeta un regard noir, accentué par les cernes accumulés ces derniers jours. Elle ? Avoir fui ? Baliverne ! Elle avait vaillamment combattu l'ennemi, usant de toutes les techniques qu'elle connaissait. Malheureusement, son adversaire avait été plus fort et plus malin qu'elle, réduisant ses maigres chances de le vaincre – après tout, il s'agissait d'une légende ! - en poussière. Depuis ce fameux jour, elle aspirait en secret à une revanche, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas divulgué sa rencontre avec le blondinet car, la nouvelle répandue au sein de son peuple, nombreux auraient été ceux qui auraient tenté leur chance de faire prisonnier leur ennemi juré. Et c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'un soir, l'une de ses congénères avait lâché l'information dans la grande salle. De fil en aiguille, ses semblables avaient ensuite fait le lien avec sa récente défaite et l'avaient alors jugé coupable.

Évidemment, comment une personne aussi lâche que cet homme pouvait comprendre cela ?

Les deux frères déglutirent simultanément, se souvenant soudainement de la réputation qui suivait leur camarade d'infortune. Elle était forte, bien plus que les jeunes de son âge, personnage adorée du Grand Kohga – du moins, avant sa faute. Elle était même en bonne voie de devenir officier, un poste convoité par bon nombre de sous-fifres mais atteint uniquement par une poignée de prodigieux guerriers, l'unique raison l'empêchant étant, selon les rumeurs, son âge beaucoup trop jeune et, par conséquent, son manque d'expérience.

« - B-Bien évidemment, il plaisantait ! _Rit le second en secouant nerveusement ses mains devant lui, comme pour chasser la mauvaise humeur de la demoiselle_ »

Puis, il se mit à échanger des mots à voix basse avec son frère, comme pour le gronder d'avoir dit une chose pareille. De son côté, elle reprit calmement sa dégustation, savourant le goût juteux de la viande tendre contre son palet. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait prendre une autre bouchée, le couvert fut de nouveau stoppé en pleine course. Instinctivement, son regard dévia sur la gauche. Un bruit de pas feutrés dans la neige, le cliquetis du métal.

« - Quelqu'un, _lâcha-t-elle simplement en posant son bol à côté d'elle_.

\- Dans un endroit pareil ?

\- Par où ? _Demandèrent simultanément les deux frères en se redressant aussitôt_ »

Leur faisant signe de se taire, elle se releva souplement, la fatigue ayant par automatisme quitté son organisme. Ses yeux guettant l'horizon, elle attrapa ensuite son précieux arc à double encoche. D'un même mouvement, ils l'imitèrent et, parfaitement synchrones, les trois silhouettes joignirent leurs mains pour activer leurs parchemins, faisant apparaître sur leur corps l'emblématique combinaison carmin des Yigas, leur masque blanc décoré d'un œil rouge pleurant à l'envers venant s'apposer sur leur visage. Ils se mirent ensuite en formation triangulaire autour de leur campement. Puis, d'autres mantra avec leurs doigts et ils activèrent leur camouflage, se recouvrant d'un manteau illusoire renvoyant l'image du manteau nivéal.

Ils attendirent ainsi, arc bandé et flèches encochées, plusieurs minutes durant. Des minutes qui leur parurent durer des heures. Le froid mordant parvenait aisément à s'infiltrer dans leur combinaison aérée qui, certes était pratique pour résister à la chaleur désertique, mais ne parvenait pas à repousser le vent frigorifiant. Fort heureusement, le ragoût épicé faisait encore de l'effet, empêchant ses doigts de trembler et ses dents de claquer. Ils leur fallait rester immobiles et silencieux s'ils souhaitaient que l'illusion soit parfaite. Le temps défila ainsi, si bien qu'elle crut un instant avoir imaginé le bruit. Jusqu'à finalement percevoir de nouveau le bruit de pas. Un sourire perfide se dessina instantanément sur ses lèvres. Chouette ! Enfin un peu de distraction ! Car, il fallait l'avouer, ses deux partenaires d'exil étaient loin d'être les plus attractifs, se plaignant à longueur de journée des basses températures et se lamentant du sort qu'était le leur. Jubilant d'anticipation, elle sentit le picotement familier de l'action au bout de ses doigts, l'adrénaline se frayer un chemin dans ses vaisseaux, ses oreilles filtrer le moindre son, ses iris fouiller le désert blanc, rendu flou par la nouvelle averse de flocons, à la recherche de la moindre forme.

C'est alors qu'elle la vie, une silhouette se dirigeant d'un pas lent dans leur direction. La détaillant de bas en haut, elle reconnut sans peine les vêtements duveteux typiques du peuple Piaf. Seulement, au vu des bottes qu'arborait l'inconnu, il ne s'agissait pas d'un volatile. Elle ne pouvait cependant rien distinguer d'autre, ses traits étant camouflés sous une épaisse cape pour le protéger de la pluie glacée. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'une personne pouvait bien faire, par un temps pareil, sur les hauteurs Gerudo ?

Elle attendit qu'il s'approche davantage. Sans doute avait-il été appâté par l'alléchante odeur du ragoût car, s'infiltrant sans gêne dans le campement, il s'approcha à grand pas de la marmite. Ce fut ce qu'elle espérait. Le signal retentit alors pour les trois voleurs qui, bondissant de leur cachette d'un même mouvement, rirent en cœur avant de décocher leurs flèches en direction de l'intrus. Les six carreaux allèrent se planter dans le bois tendre d'un bouclier, brandi par réflexe devant le visage de la cible. « Pas mal ! » songea-t-elle en posant pieds à terre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à la dextérité de son adversaire. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsque leur victime abaissa sa protection pour révéler les traits fins et gracieux d'un Hylien. Sourire qui revint finalement en force lorsqu'elle reconnut sans grande peine les deux perles céruléennes qui se posaient alternativement sur la silhouette des trois Yigas, sans doute pour jauger la situation. Le froid avait donné quelques couleurs à sa peau, faisant rosir ses pommettes, accentuant ce côté adorable que renvoyait son aspect juvénile. Et dire, comme elle eut l'occasion de l'apprendre après leur première rencontre, qu'il avait plus de cent ans ! Accroché derrière son oreille pointue gauche, un rubis surmonté d'une plume en acier décorait ses cheveux blonds. Elle connaissait le pouvoir de cette gemme, censée emmagasiner la chaleur solaire pour protéger son porteur des basses températures. Et, voyant ses vêtements chaudement rembourrés de duvet, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'envier. Pourquoi ne le saluerait-elle pas d'une accolade chaleureuse, histoire de se réchauffer ? Du genre : « Eh ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Je t'ai sauté à la gorge l'autre jour alors que tu tentais de m'aider et, pour te venger, tu m'as volé mes précieuses bananes. Ça te tente une étreinte goronienne ? ». Elle se gifla mentalement. Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

De un, comme le disait si bien sa mère, pas de contact physique avant la troisième rencontre.

De deux, parce qu'il ne devait sans doute pas se souvenir d'elle. Difficile d'enregistrer un visage lorsque la personne en face se dissimule soit derrière une illusion, soit derrière un masque. D'autant qu'il avait sans nul doute dû croiser bon nombre de ses semblables depuis leur rencontre.

De trois, il faudrait qu'elle trouve ensuite un moyen d'expliquer son comportement à ses collègues. Racontars comme ils étaient, nul doute qu'ils rapporteraient tout au Grand Kohga pour gagner ses faveurs et se sortir de cet enfer givré. Elle ferait la même chose à leur place. Or, cela reviendrait à devoir de nouveau faire face aux regards réprobateurs de ses parents, à leur déception et à celle de son chef qui la voyait déjà devenir l'une de ses meilleurs officiers.

Et enfin, de quatre... Il avait mangé l'une de ses précieuses bananes sans son accord, se jouant de son orgueil et, accessoirement de sa vue, dans le seul but de se venger. Un véritable salaud qui méritait pour seul accueil qu'on lui morde les mollets. Violent mais efficace.

« - Si tu es là pour voler nos bananes, tu peux faire une croix dessus, voyageur ! _S'écria l'un de ses compagnons en brandissant son arc à double encoche_. »

Bien que menacé, ledit voyageur leva un sourcil. Elle, n'avait qu'une envie, se frapper le front du plat de sa main. Bien évidemment que non qu'il n'était pas là pour ça. Qui penserait se rendre dans l'une des régions les plus froides et les plus hostiles du royaume pour venir dérober à des voleurs leur stock de bananes ?

Bon, peut-être qu'elle, elle l'aurait fait.

Tout comme ses acolytes d'ailleurs.

Et ses parents.

Et toutes les personnes de son peuple...

Ouai, en fait non, ce type n'était pas normal. Et c'était justement parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours qu'elle ressentait une certaine attirance envers lui. Ce genre d'attirance qui donnait l'envie de s'occuper personnellement de son cas.

De quelle manière ? Elle aviserait sur le moment.

Avait-elle une chance ? Au vu de leur dernier affrontement, bien sûr que non !

Le savait-elle ? Oh que oui !

« - Il est pour moi ! _Déclara-t-elle ainsi en s'interposant entre ses alliés et sa proie qui, loin d'avoir l'apparence d'une biche, ouvrir des yeux presque aussi grands que ceux de l'animal_. »

Et, sans prévenir, elle décocha deux flèches qui allèrent se planter dans la neige derrière lui, frôlant chacune une joue au passage sur la chair desquelles elles tracèrent une zébrure rougit. Il ne broncha pas d'un millimètre, restant parfaitement stoïque. Elle esquissa un sourire derrière son masque. Oh oui, elle allait se le faire !

« - Pas vrai, Prodige ? _Acheva-t-elle, appuyant sur le dernier mot avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable_. »

Ce fut au tour de ses partenaires d'être surpris, du moins le devina-t-elle aux exclamations qu'ils émirent. Lui se contenta d'armer sa main gauche de son épée, la fameuse Lame Purificatrice dont l'éclat argenté semblait scintiller dans ce décor nivéal. Prenant ce geste comme une réponse favorable à son invitation, elle rit franchement, de ce rire si caractéristique à son peuple, en faisant tournoyer son arc entre ses doigts. Puis, joignant les mains, elle activa son parchemin de téléportation qui la mena à se trouver en un instant dans les airs, derrière sa proie. Légère, presque en suspension tel un flocon de neige ralentit, elle profita de sa hauteur momentanée pour attaquer. Les flèches fusèrent, au ralenti à ses yeux. Un coup d'épée et elles atterrirent tranchées en deux dans la neige. « Vraiment pas mal » songea-t-elle en mettant souplement genou à terre. Lui conservait son calme et, si elle n'avait pas vu la rotation de son poignet, elle aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Ses iris azurés l'observaient constamment, étudiant le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle appréciait cette sensation, de sentir le regard aussi aiguisé que son épée posé sur elle. Elle savait ses compagnons faire de même, jugeant sans doute de son comportement incompréhensible – ils avaient la possibilité d'abattre le légendaire ennemi, d'user du nombre pour contre-balancer la différence de force – qu'elle-même ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Son orgueil avait, une fois de plus, prit le pas sur sa raison, créant cette émotion sibylline qui la mena à se saisir de sa serpe coupe-gorge pour aller au corps-à-corps. Là où se révélait tout le potentiel de son adversaire. Leur lame s'entrechoqua, se saluant d'un grincement métallique, tandis qu'il fixait ses perles célestes sur elle, sur son masque et même, elle en avait l'impression, dans les siennes. Un pas de côté, et elle tenta de le frapper au revers mais fut bloquée par le bouclier. Un signe de la main et elle se téléporta derrière lui. Mais, d'un mouvement de poignet, il brandit sa lame dans son dos et para de nouveau l'attaque. Nom d'une banane empaillée, ce type, en plus d'être un excellent attaquant comme il lui avait démontré lors de leur première rencontre, était tout aussi doué en défense ! Mais cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. S'accroupissant, elle tendit la jambe pour frapper les siennes, réussissant enfin à lui faire quitter son carré de neige. Cela ne suffit pas à le déstabiliser, mais à le déconcentrer oui. D'un mouvement précis et rapide, elle sectionna le cordon retenant sa cape qui, emportée par le vent, dévoila complètement l'armure Piaf cachée en dessous. Elle donna ensuite un puissant coup de pied dans son bouclier dont le bois, fragilisé par le froid, se craquela dangereusement. Puis, prenant de l'élan avec son bras, abattit sa lame en direction du cou adverse. Du moins, tel était son plan avant qu'une main ne vienne enserrer son poignet et ne bloque son geste. La serpe se retrouva alors sous la gorge de l'ennemi, son acier caressant sa chair, reflétant les iris céruléens qui continuaient de la fixer, mais la prise l'empêchait de réaliser le moindre mouvement. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait presque sentir le parfum forestier qui émanait de ses vêtements chauds. Soudain, la prenant de court, il esquissa un sourire en coin. Un faible sourire, mais un sourire bien réel qui manqua de peu de lui faire lâcher prise sur son arme.

« - Peu mieux faire, _susurra-t-il alors d'une voix si basse qu'elle fut presque certaine de l'imaginer._ »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre, à demander le sens de ses mots. Cependant, au même instant, un son sur sa gauche attira son attention. Un son caractéristique, celui d'une corde se détendant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit alors deux projectiles se diriger dans leur direction. Ou plutôt droit sur le garçon. Elle s'entendit alors crier un « non ! » tandis qu'elle poussa le corps adverse pour l'éloigner de la trajectoire, devenant à son tour cible potentielle pour les flèches dont le sifflement se rapprochait de plus en plus. Puis, tout se passa rapidement. Elle sentit les doigts raffermir leur prise sur son poignet, la tractant en avant avant que sa poitrine n'entre en contact avec un torse plus large que le sien. Puis, se sentant chavirer en avant, elle ferma par automatisme les yeux, se cramponnant à ce qui lui venait sous la main.

Elle sentit le froid de la neige mordre ses flancs, mais plus encore l'étouffante chaleur qui l'étreignait.

Elle perçut les exclamations d'indignations de ses partenaires, mais plus encore les battements frénétiques d'un cœur, de son propre cœur.

Lentement, elle rouvrit les paupières, plongeant immédiatement dans un océan insondable. Elle se rendit alors compte. Elle était là, allongée sur le corps de son ennemi dont les mèches blondes s'étalaient sur le manteau blanc, les mains guerrières ayant lâché les armes pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Sa propre lame reposait à coté du cou offert où une fine entaille pleurait quelques larmes de sang. D'une main tremblante, elle vint caresser la blessure.

« - Il semblerait que tu as finalement réussi, _murmura-t-il alors et elle sentit son cœur louper un battement_.

\- C-Comment ? _Lâcha-t-elle en retirant sa main_ »

Cependant, il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher ce même sourire moqueur qu'il avait affiché avant de dévorer sa précieuse banane. Non, était-ce possible qu'il... se souvenait d'elle ? Elle se remémora alors les mots qu'elle avait prononcés ce jour-là :

« Pouvez-vous me laisser vous trancher la gorge ? »

C'était impossible, invraisemblable. Vêtue de sa combinaison et de son masque, elle ressemblait à n'importe quel Yiga. Elle n'était tout de même pas la seule de son clan à sauter au cou du jeune homme à chaque fois que leur route se croisait, si ?

« - Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! _S'écria rageusement l'un de ses compagnons_ »

Et elle comprenait aisément la raison de sa colère. Sans son intervention, au moins l'une des deux flèches aurait atteint sa cible. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Car elle avait agi.

Car elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Tout comme lui l'avait fait avec elle.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Cet homme était vraiment... particulier. Sauver la vie de celle qui, l'instant d'avant, tenter de l'égorger.

« - Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-elle alors à voix haute_

\- Pourquoi ? _Reprit l'archer qui crut à une réponse, tandis que les iris azur continuaient de la fixer_. Mais enfin, tu l'as toi-même dis ! C'est le Prodige de la légende ! Notre ennemi juré ! »

Exact. Il était leur ennemi. Mais alors, pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvé ? « Parce que c'est à toi que doit revenir l'honneur » lui cria son orgueil, tentant de camoufler les mots que murmurait sa raison, mais également son cœur. Oui, cela était vrai. Il était sa proie. Et pour le bien de sa revanche, il devait survivre.

« - J'ai dis qu'il était à moi, _prononça-t-elle lentement en tournant son regard en direction des frères, insistant sur chaque mot pour être sûr qu'ils soient compris_.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, _répliqua cependant l'attaquant en armant deux nouvelles flèches sur son arc_. Si on ramène sa tête au Grand Kohga, nous serons pardonnés et nous... »

Il acheva sa phrase dans un cri de douleur. Un carreau venait de se planter dans sa main, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. Du sang coulait à grosses gouttes de sa plaie, entachant la neige à ses pieds. Surprise, la jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir le héros redressé brandissant devant lui un arc. Le blessé tomba à genoux, ses gémissements emplissant rapidement le campement. À ses côtés, son frère secouait nerveusement les mains, ne sachant comment l'aider.

« - Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! _Cria-t-il alors en attrapant une dague à sa ceinture et en se jetant sur le blond_. »

Agile, ce dernier resserra sa prise autour de la taille féminine et, comme si elle ne pesait rien, la souleva pour se redresser sur ses jambes. Puis, récupérant son épée, il para l'attaque avant d'assommer le Yiga d'un coup de pommeau derrière la tête. La lâchant, il se propulsa ensuite en direction du blessé, ses mouvements nullement entravés par l'épaisse couche de neige, et réitéra le geste afin de faire taire les hurlements. Ainsi, le silence retomba et seul le crépitement du feu résonnait dans le désert glacé. Le voyant se tourner ensuite lentement dans sa direction, elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son regard était dur, authentiques prunelles d'un guerrier ayant survécu à d'innombrables batailles, à l'opposé même de la malice qu'il lui avait offert quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors, poussée par son instinct de survie, elle récupéra sa serpe dans la neige et se mit en position de défense. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment montré agressif envers elle, se contentant de parer ses attaques ou de lui affliger des blessures mineurs afin de la faire battre en retraite, si bien qu'elle avait cru un instant qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Mais, après ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle n'en était plus si sûr.

La voyant faire cependant, il s'esclaffa légèrement comme pour se moquer de son mouvement. Comme s'il trouvait risible de la voir ainsi, penchée en avant, sa lame brandit devant son masque. Avec dextérité, sa précieuse épée fendit l'air avant de regagner son fourreau. Puis, lui tournant sans vergogne le dos, il se dirigea vers la marmite dans laquelle il trempa le doigt pour goûter. Le ragoût dut déplaire à ses papilles puisque, s'assaillent sur la souche d'arbre, il attrapa un cristal de sel et quelques herbes qu'il jeta dans le potage avant de remuer le mélange. Il goûta de nouveau puis, satisfait, attrapa un bol pour se servir quelques cuillerées. Elle l'observa ainsi, immobile dans son coin, de longues minutes durant. Et elle serait certainement restée là à le contempler vider la marmite si, se servant un deuxième bol, il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle pour le lui tendre. Son orgueil avait rugi dans son esprit – non mais quel toupet ! Le type venait d'assommer ses deux partenaires et maintenant il dévorait leurs provisions ! -, mais pour une fois, ce ne fut pas lui qui l'emporta car, désireuse de faire taire les gargouillements de son ventre que l'alléchante odeur avait de nouveau éveillée, elle accepta prudemment le bol. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, leurs iris se croisèrent et son cœur, stupide organe, s'affola.

« - Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi ! _Lâcha-t-elle alors pour cacher sa gêne, tirant brusquement sur le récipient_ »

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le second tronc, de l'autre côté du feu, et, les yeux plongés dans son potage, dos tourné et masque légèrement soulevé pour révéler ses lèvres, reprit son repas là où le héros l'avait interrompu par son arrivée. Elle retrouva ainsi le goût agréable du piment, rehaussé par le sel ajouté, et son agréable chaleur, bien différente de celle l'ayant étreint plus tôt. Et c'est dans ce silence tranquille, et étrangement apaisant, qu'ils achevèrent le repas, et par la même occasion le contenu de la marmite – ce type mangeait pour quatre !.

Repus, les deux adversaires laissèrent entendre un même soupir d'aise. Se redressant ensuite, le Prodige étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en bâillant mollement. Décidément, il baissait beaucoup trop sa garde en sa présence, comme s'il ne la croyait pas capable de l'attaquer. Comme s'il se moquait ouvertement de sa force. Elle était une redoutable guerrière ! Une redoutable guerrière en pleine pause postprandiale, certes, mais une guerrière quand même.

« - Eh ! _L'interpella-t-elle alors, tandis qu'il réajustait son équipement dans son dos_. Je dois encore te trancher la gorge, alors ne pars pas tout de suite. »

De nouveau, il lui offrit ce sourire moqueur.

« - Une prochaine fois, peut-être. »

Et, sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos avant de reprendre sa route, quittant le campement comme il était arrivé, disparaissant rapidement dans les étendus blancs du plateau Gerudo. Elle resta là longuement, à contempler sa silhouette se confondre avec les flocons de neige, à revisualiser dans sa tête tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était rentrée de patrouille, le Prodige les avait attaqués – même si c'était plutôt eux qui lui avaient sauté dessus -, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, il lui avait sauvé la vie, puis il avait assommé ses deux partenaires avant de partager un repas, son repas, avec elle et de repartir comme si de rien n'était... Ce type était vraiment étrange. Et pourtant, elle ne regrettait en rien ce qui venait de se passer.

Certes, il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se justifier auprès de ses compagnons et même, s'ils colportaient la nouvelle, auprès du Grand Kohga.

Certes, elle serait certainement réprimandée pour avoir laissé filer une seconde fois l'ennemi juré de son peuple.

Certes, elle décevrait une fois de plus ses parents et verrait son rêve de devenir officier une fois encore repoussé.

Mais malgré tout, elle ne regrettait rien. Car ce repas, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix, avait été le plus savoureux qu'elle n'avait jamais mangé. Et puis, comble du bonheur, il n'avait même pas touché au stock de bananes, soigneusement conservées dans une caisse sous l'abri. Bon, il lui devait toujours une revanche, ainsi qu'un repas à présent. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle croiserait sans aucun doute sa route de nouveau...

À cette simple pensée, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Décidément, ce guerrier était une petite merveille. Presque aussi fascinant que la courbure si caractéristique des bananes.

* * *

 **Et voilou !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite des aventures de ces deux-là :3**

 **Prenez soins de vous !**

 **Chu ~**


	3. Troisième rencontre

**Salut mes petites noisettes ! :3**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite des (més)aventures de notre chère petite Yiga avec notre coquin de héros. Ce chapitre se rapproche beaucoup plus de l'histoire originale du jeu que les précédents, dans le sens où il fait mention de la quête principale. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait le choix d'interpréter cette dernière librement, tout comme j'ai réaménagé le repaire des Yigas à ma convenance afin de rendre le récit plus vivant et moins... virtuels ? Bref, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même x)**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui lise cette petite histoire, en particulier à toi Kaneko-chan qui prend toujours le temps de donner ton avis, c'est adorable :3**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ! Précisons avant que l **'univers de The legend of Zelda et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, naturellement... et malheureusement x)****

 ** **Bonne lecture ! ;)****

* * *

 **Pris la main dans le sac**

 **~ Une odeur envoûtante ~**

L'endroit était plus que familier, puisqu'elle était chez elle. Se tenant au milieu de la grande salle, un genou à terre, la tête baissée, elle faisait face au grand Kohga, chef incontesté du peuple Yiga. Quelques torches permettaient d'éclairer les lieux, offrant une ambiance tamisée qui donnait un aspect doré aux murs de sable.

La situation, elle, commençait à le devenir car, pour la deuxième fois, elle subissait les sermons de son supérieur. Assis sur le rebord de son trône, ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, il répétait ces mêmes mots qu'il lui avait adressé le jour où il avait apprit qu'elle avait laissé filer l'ennemi juré de leur peuple.

Les ordres, en revanche, n'étaient pour une fois pas très clairs. Car, au milieu des réprimandes venaient s'intercaler des félicitations pour le succès de sa dernière mission, mêlant ainsi la déception et l'admiration que son chef éprouvait pour elle, créant un méli-mélo de mots qu'il lui était difficile de comprendre. Au final, était-il fâché ou content ?

Vraisemblablement, le Grand Kohga lui-même ne savait pas car, stoppant l'une de ses interminables phrases en plein milieu, il poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Puis, se rasseyant correctement dans son siège, il appuya sa joue contre son poing et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

« - Comme toujours, tu me compliques bien la tâche, mon enfant. Tu es une guerrière redoutable, la quintessence même de notre peuple, et pourtant tu ne peux t'empêcher de me désobéir. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tâchant de faire taire la culpabilité qui enserrait son cœur, mais également l'injustice qui grondait en elle. Elle, désobéir ? Elle avait seulement omis la première fois sa rencontre avec le Prodige, et refusé l'aide de ses compagnons la seconde fois, préférant à la réussite de la mission l'assouvissement de sa revanche. Elle était une redoutable guerrière et, en tant que telle, elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autres que sa lame pour égorger ce petit prétentieux au sourire moqueur. Mais évidemment, cette pensée était égoïste aux yeux de son peuple pour lequel le nombre faisait la force.

Du coin de l'œil, elle chercha dans l'assemblée la silhouette d'une personne pour prendre sa défense. Évidemment, sa mère, première admiratrice de ses talents, n'était pas là, partie en mission aux abords du barrage de la Luterrane. En revanche, nombreux étaient ceux qui faisaient la queue pour se plaindre. Ainsi elle pouvait citer ses deux anciens partenaires d'exil, dont l'un avait la main bandée, qui ne cessaient de brailler qu'il fallait l'enfermer, qu'elle était l'unique responsable de leur échec, qu'elle était une honte pour le masque qu'elle arborait. Il y avait ensuite son père, un homme froid qui ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard depuis son arrivé et qui se contentait de la rabaisser à chaque compliment que faisait le Grand Kohga. Puis sa tante, version féminine de son père qui, ne pouvant faire de sa fille – une véritable empotée, comme elle la désignait elle-même - une officier, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle ne puisse pas non plus le devenir. Et enfin, ses nombreux camarades d'entraînement - et rivaux pour l'affection de leur chef - qui affichaient tous au moins une cicatrice causée par sa lame. Lorsque l'un commençait à lâcher quelque chose, tous lui emboîtaient le pas, créant d'authentiques raz-de-marées vocales insupportables à entendre. Au final, peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de se laisser capturer pas les Gerudo...

Soupirant de nouveau, le Grand Kohga se massa la tempe de sa main libre. Apparemment, il avait autant envie d'être là qu'elle.

« - Je pourrais te condamner à vingt coups de fouet afin de m'assurer que tu ne recommenceras pas, _déclara-t-il, et ses mots furent approuvés par un concert d'exclamations_. Cependant, cela reviendrait à nier ton implication dans l'obtention de ce fabuleux trésor. »

Disant cela, il tourna la tête vers l'une des tables sur laquelle reposait un petit couffin bordeaux. Et dessus, l'objet de sa dernière mission, une étrange coiffe en or massif sertie de joyaux. « Le Masque du Tonnerre », tel était le nom que lui donnait le peuple du désert, un masque capable de protéger complètement son porteur des décharges électriques, qu'elles fussent de source naturelle ou non. C'était pour se rendre dans la cité Gerudo et dérober ce fameux trésor qu'on lui avait donné l'ordre de revenir des hauteurs gelées. La tâche fut plus simple qu'elle ne l'avait cru, la citée matriarcale manquant cruellement de gardes qui, visiblement, devaient gérer un tout ordre problème : Vah'Naboris. Cette petite chipie faisait encore des siennes, rôdant aux abords des milieux peuplés, créant des tempêtes de sable incessantes. Elle l'avait vu un jour de près, se souvenant parfaitement de ses rouages que la corruption de leur Seigneur parvenait à contrôler. Elle avait cependant dû s'abstenir d'approcher, la Créature Divine ne distinguant pas ses alliés de ses ennemis.

« - Peut-être qu'en te privant simplement de sortie... _songea à voix haute le Grand Kohga en caressant sa barbichette_. Qu'en pensez-vous très cher ? _Ajouta-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers son père_

\- Eh bien, je ne saurais contester le jugement de notre chef. Cela dit, par deux fois déjà, mon enfant a déshonoré son clan. Un déshonneur mineur, certes, mais qui ne doit pas rester impunis. »

Elle se retint de ne pas contester, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Geste qu'elle espéra être discret. En vain.

« - Et toi? _Reprit leur chef en repérant en effet son mouvement oculaire._ Qu'en penses-tu, mon enfant ? »

Redressant enfin la tête, surprise d'être ainsi conviée au débat car, depuis le début, elle subissait mais n'avait pas le droit de protester, elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Ce qu'elle en pensait ? Honnêtement ? Tout ceci était ridicule ! Plutôt que de s'entraîner pour devenir plus forte, elle devait rester là à écouter ces balivernes qui, pour la grande majorité, n'étaient même pas objectifs...

Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas dire cela. Du moins, pas de cette manière.

« - J'admets avoir fauté, _débuta-t-elle, jaugeant chacun de ses mots pour être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas par la suite déformés par ces mauvaises langues_. Ma faute fut de vouloir démontrer mes capacités à mon clan et d'honorer les lois établis par nos ancêtres. Les Yigas sont des guerriers, des guerriers fiers et, malheureusement, cette fierté s'est perdu au cours des générations. »

L'assemblée commença à s'agiter, signe que ses mots déplaisaient à plus d'une personne. Chouette ! Cela signifiait que plus d'une mauvaise langue se sentait viser. Le Grand Kohga, au contraire, ne pipait mot, conservant un regard pétillant d'intérêt sur elle.

« - Depuis trop longtemps, nous ne comptons que sur le nombre pour triompher. Mais il fut une époque où notre force était notre fierté. Ces mêmes guerriers, qui se battaient sans trembler à un contre dix, et qui ont vaillamment affronté les armées royales, sont ceux qui ont battit notre clan. Qu'en est-il de ceux qui, aujourd'hui, se jettent à dix contre un unique homme ? Oh ! Je sais ! Ils se terrent dans le désert !

\- Il suffit ! _Rugit sa tante en sortant sa serpe de son fourreau_ »

Mais un geste de son supérieur et deux gardes la menacèrent de leur lance. Elle, dût se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire à la vue des traits déformés par la colère. Mais sa bonne humeur s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle vit le Grand Kohga se redresser dans son siège. C'était un homme de petite taille, et plutôt rondouillé, si bien que sa carrure n'avait rien d'impressionnante. Pourtant, personne n'aurait jamais prit le risque de se moquer, pas même elle. Car, derrière ses yeux grenat légèrement bridés et son sourire de façade, se cachait un redoutable combattant qui plaçait son peuple haut dans ses intérêts, juste en-dessous des bananes.

Se redressant sur ses jambes, il profita de la hauteur qu'offrait l'estrade sur laquelle était installé son fauteuil pour observer de haut la salle tout entière. Comme pour faire taire tout autre intervention non autorisée. Ici, dans la grande salle, à l'heure du jugement, on ne parlait que lorsque l'on en avait reçu l'ordre. Car, oui, il s'agissait d'un ordre et non d'une autorisation. Puis, posant de nouveau son attention sur elle, il déclara d'une tonalité plus douce qu'à son accoutumé.

« - Je dois admettre que tes paroles sont sages, mon enfant. Définitivement, je pense que tu as toutes les qualités requises pour devenir officier. Bien évidemment, _rajouta-t-il en sentant l'assemblée s'agiter à cette annonce_ , il faut encore que j'en discute avec le conseil. »

Il descendit une première marche.

« - Tu ne seras pas punis pour ta faute, car tes mots ont suffi à me convaincre qu'elle n'en était pas une. »

Il descendit une seconde marche.

« - Cependant, je ne peux pas non plus te laisser gambader et prendre le risque que tu désobéisses une troisième fois. »

Il se stoppa sur la troisième marche, celle où il conservait encore une hauteur plus imposante que celle de ses gardes personnels, d'authentiques colosses de muscles.

« - C'est pourquoi, j'ai fait mon choix. Voici mon verdict. Tu seras consignée à domicile et suivras les enseignements pour devenir officier. »

L'annonce fut une véritable bombe. S'ensuivit un long et interminable silence durant lequel seuls le crépitement des flammes et le grincement des plumes sur le papier des scripts furent permis.

Ah...

Finalement, peut-être aurait-elle préféré les coups de fouet.

Après quoi, elle fut renvoyée dans sa chambre, escortée – s'il vous plaît ! - non pas par un, ni par deux, mais par trois soldats afin de s'assurer qu'elle arriverait à bond port. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la grande salle, les complaintes de l'auditoire avaient repris, remettant dangereusement en question le jugement du Grand Kohga. Pour le plus grand bien de ses oreilles, le repaire était parfaitement insonorisé car, il ne faisait aucun doute que bientôt débuterait là-bas une bataille de cordes vocales. Louez en fut le Seigneur Ganon !

« - Racontes-moi tout ! _L'accueillit sa camarade de chambre, qui n'était autre que sa cousine – vous savez, la fameuse empotée – lorsque les gardes eurent refermé le rideau derrière elle_. »

En réalité, elle n'avait rien d'une empotée, faisant simplement exprès de gâcher ses examens afin de ne pas devenir officier comme le voudrait sa mère. Une manière comme une autre de défier l'autorité parentale, sans doute.

Alors, elle lui raconta tout, car, dans un sens, elle le lui devait bien. Sa cousine l'ignorait mais, en réalité, c'était grâce à elle en quelque sorte qu'elle avait rencontré le Prodige la première fois. Elle était trop jeune à l'époque pour réaliser une mission seule et sa cousine, de deux ans son aînée, n'avait pas forcément envie de rejoindre les landes sauvages pour dépouiller de pauvres innocents. Aussi s'était-elle fait passée pour malade, lui offrant la possibilité de prendre sa place.

Alors qu'elle lui rapporta la séance, prenant des voix différentes pour redonner vie au débat, sa cousine s'empara d'une brosse et commença à dénouer ses longs cheveux pour les brosser. Tout comme ceux de son père et de sa tante, ils arboraient une teinte blanche, témoignage de leur ancienne affiliation avec les Sheikah. Ceux de sa cousine, au contraire, tout comme ceux du Grand Kohga et de la grande majorité des Yigas, étaient d'un noir de jais.

« - Tu te rends compte, quand même ? _Lâcha sa coiffeuse autoproclamée alors qu'elle achevait son récit_. Toi, officier ! Ma mère devait être rouge de colère. Ou peut-être verte de jalousie, _rajouta-t-elle en riant._

\- Plutôt un mélange des deux, _pouffa-t-elle à son tour_. »

Puis, elle se remémora les dernières paroles du Grand Kohga, et ce qu'elles signifiaient pour son avenir. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et, soupirant, elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, contre le ventre de sa confidente.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir ce poste.

\- Quoi ? _S'exclama sa cousine en stoppant le mouvement de ses doigts dans ses cheveux._ Mais enfin, c'est ton rêve depuis toujours. Devenir officier ! Tu pourras manier le légendaire sabre Tranche-Vent, partir seule en mission où et quand tu voudras, ne recevoir d'ordres que du Grand Kohga.

\- Certes mais... »

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Du moins, plus maintenant. Elle ignorait la nature de ce sentiment qui grandissait en elle, la détachant peu à peu de son peuple. Autrefois, elle aurait tout donné pour demeurer auprès des siens. À présent, elle ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : s'échapper de ces terres arides pour rejoindre les landes sauvages, là où elle se sentait réellement libre. Et puis, elle devait prendre sa revanche. Les enseignements pour devenir officier étaient rudes, mais plus encore ils étaient chronophages. Combien de jours, de mois ou même d'années devrait-elle sacrifier pour atteindre ce poste ? Combien de temps devrait-elle attendre pour espérer revoir l'insupportable et adorable minois du Prodige ?

« - Oublions cela pour ce soir, _proposa sa cousine en achevant la natte, sentant les réflexions naître dans l'esprit de sa parente_. Il se fait tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher. »

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête, songeuse. Puis, abandonnant sa combinaison carmin pour une chemise de nuit blanche, qui se confondait presque avec la pâleur de ses mèches et de sa chair, elle se glissa dans sa couche. Bien que les nuits étaient glacées dans le désert, la localisation souterraine du repaire permettait de conserver les chambres à une température optimale pour le sommeil. Raison pour laquelle elle ne se couvrit que d'un drap. Après avoir soufflé sur la bougie, sa cousine l'imita, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, seuls les faibles ronflements de son aînée emplissaient la chambre, ainsi que ses propres soupirs. Elle l'avait toujours enviée pour cette capacité qu'elle avait de s'endormir à l'instant même où elle fermait les yeux. Dans son cas, deux heures en moyenne étaient nécessaires. Malgré tout, elle ferma ses paupières, tâchant de rejoindre les songes, se concentrant sur les bruits environnants :

les expirations sonores régulières de sa cousine,

les rondes régulières des soldats dans le couloir,

les battements réguliers de son cœur,

des pas feutrés presque inaudibles non loin de la chambre...

Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux. Des pas feutrés ? Se redressant dans sa couche, elle tendit l'oreille. Le murmure suivait le sens opposé à celui emprunté par les rondes. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'appartenait pas à un Yiga, faisant beaucoup trop attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour en être un. Piquée par sa curiosité, et parce que de toute façon elle ne parvenait pas à dormir, elle se glissa hors du lit, attrapant sur la table de nuit son masque et sa serpe dont elle ne se séparait jamais, puis en dehors de la chambre. Le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre totale, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de voir pour s'orienter dans le dédale qu'étaient les couloirs du repaire. Il lui suffisait simplement de tendre l'oreille et de se laisser guider. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, sa mère l'emmenait souvent chasser les morses de sable, des créatures à l'ouïe extrêmement développée dont elle s'était fortement inspirée pour ses traques, à la différence qu'elle n'était pas la proie mais le prédateur.

Très vite, elle rencontra une patrouille, repérable à la lueur de leurs torches, qui l'obligea à se plaquer contre un mur pour ne pas être vu. Une excitation soudaine naquit alors au fond d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve le maraudeur sans se faire prendre, pimentant davantage le jeu. Puis, poursuivant son chemin, elle manqua de peu de s'étaler sur le sol en se prenant les pieds dans quelque chose. Des soldats évanouis lui révéla son toucher. Ou plus exactement, des soldats assommés. Ainsi, elle était sur la bonne piste. Et si elle se référait au chemin que semblait prendre l'intrus, alors elle savait où elle pourrait le coincer. Changeant de stratégie, elle oublia donc complètement la piste auditive pour se fier uniquement à son sens de l'orientation, tournant ici et là pour quitter le quartier résidentiel du repaire et rejoindre la partie centrale, là où se trouvait la grande salle, mais également les quartiers du Grand Kohga et la salle aux trésors. Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité de cette dernière, non sans mal car nombreuses étaient les rondes dans ce secteur, elle ralentit enfin le pas. Et, se plaquant contre un mur, tendit l'oreille à la recherche de ce fameux son. Rien, le silence complet. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur le côté pour observer le couloir adjacent, là où se trouvaient les portes de la salle. S'était-elle trompée sur les intentions du voleur ?

« - J'aurais dû parier que c'était toi, _susurra alors une voix au creux de son oreille_. »

Sursautant, elle se retourna aussitôt. Mais se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, une main posée sur son masque au niveau de ses lèvres. Elle ne voyait absolument rien, si ce n'étaient deux perles célestes luisant dans l'obscurité tels deux Rumy dans un champ nocturne. Elle pouvait sentir un corps, plus grand et plus large, pressé contre le sien, la bloquant contre le sable mural. Il y avait également une douce odeur florale qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, un parfum de fleurs silencio.

« - Chut, _fit son geôlier_. »

Et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre la raison car elle pouvait déjà entendre les pas d'une nouvelle ronde. Ils restèrent donc ainsi immobiles, blottis l'un contre l'autre, attendant que les soldats passent à quelques centimètres d'eux. Elle profita de la lueur qu'offrirent leurs torches pour étudier le visage du voleur, confirmant l'hypothèse qu'elle s'était faite à la vue des perles malicieuses. Il s'agissait bel et bien du Prodige et, si elle n'avait pas connu par cœur les moindres traits de son visage, elle aurait eut beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître. Ses cheveux dorés étaient tirés en arrière, formant un chignon dans lequel venaient se loger deux baguettes. Un col, tout aussi sombre que sa tenue, était remonté sur son nez, camouflant le bas de son visage. L'œil des Sheikah, dont elle devinait les triangles pressés contre sa poitrine, était peint sur son torse. Ainsi, c'était comme cela qu'il s'était infiltré dans le repaire, profitant de la furtivité offerte par sa tenue pour passer outre la garde des nombreux soldats.

Il attendit que la lueur disparaisse au coin d'un couloir pour enfin se détacher d'elle, conservant tout de même une proximité. Comme s'il avait peur de la voir s'enfuir. Comme si cela était possible. Ils conservèrent le silence un moment, lui détaillant de ses iris perçantes la silhouette de la demoiselle. Elle ne portait pas sa combinaison et, dans sa précipitation, avait oublié ses parchemins. Aussi elle se révélait à lui pour la première fois sous sa véritable apparence. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit en chemise de nuit ? Gênée, elle croisa instinctivement ses mains sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger de ce regard. Le prédateur était devenu proie. Fort heureusement, elle avait pensé à prendre son masque derrière lequel elle pouvait camoufler son visage. Et ses joues sur lesquelles elle sentait éclore des rougeurs de plus en plus nombreuses.

« - On ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas détailler une dame de la sorte, Héros ? _Protesta-t-elle au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle fut certaine que chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avait gagné une teinte plus écarlate_.

\- Je me faisais juste une réflexion, _murmura-t-il simplement_. »

Elle lui offrit quelques minutes de silence, patientant en espérant entendre ladite réflexion. Seulement, rien ne vint. Comble de la chose, il profita de ce mutisme pour s'éloigner complètement d'elle et rejoindre le couloir adjacent, se dirigeant avec agilité et discrétion jusqu'aux portes. Oh le filou ! S'il croyait pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça ! Ni une, ni deux, elle se lança à sa poursuite, retenant la porte en bronze qu'il était parvenu à crocheter lorsqu'elle manqua de se refermer devant elle, s'assurant qu'elle ne fasse aucun bruit derrière elle en jetant un regard réprobateur au voleur. Évidemment, il ne prêta pas attention à ses mouvements, balayant la pièce de ses iris experts, cherchant ce qu'il était venu chaparder. La salle aux trésors était une vaste pièce, rivalisant en surface avec la grande salle. Ici, embellis par l'éclat des quelques torches qui brûlaient au mur, le jaune prédominait, que ce fut celui de l'or ou bien celui des bananes. Aussi paraissaient-ils tout deux bien terne dans ce paysage, elle silhouette entièrement blanche et lui ombre grisâtre.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour des bananes ! _Déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse, et enfin il lui accorda un regard_ »

Un regard certes dépité mais qui avait le don d'exister. Visiblement non, comprit-elle par ce geste, il n'était pas là pour dérober le fruit sacré de son peuple. Voyant qu'il se détournait déjà pour retourner à ses affaires, elle sentit l'offuscation gonfler dans sa poitrine et ses joues. Avait-il besoin qu'on lui rappelle les bonnes manières, à savoir qu'on n'ignorait pas de la sorte une dame ? Avait-il besoin qu'elle lui rappelle qui elle était ? Elle était une guerrière redoutable.

Une guerrière certes en chemise de nuit, mais qui conservait tout de même sa dextérité dans ses poignets.

Une guerrière qui n'avait besoin ni d'une heure moins tardive ni d'une combinaison de combat pour lui trancher sa si délicate gorge.

Une guerrière qui détestait par-dessus tout qu'on l'ignore, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce sombre idiot.

Une guerrière qui, tout simplement, désirait connaître le fond de sa réflexion.

« - Quoi que tu es venu dérober, _maugréa-t-elle en s'emparant de sa serpe camouflée dans son vêtement_ , je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

De nouveau, alors qu'elle prenait une posture offensive, elle sentit le regard azuré se posait sur sa silhouette, la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Comme jugeant des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Comme jugeant de sa tenue sans aucun doute inappropriée pour un combat. Et lorsqu'elle vit un sourire moqueur, ce même sourire insupportable qu'il lui avait adressé de nombreuses fois, se dessiner derrière son col, elle sentit son sang s'échauffer davantage. Aussi, rugissant comme une lionne, et oubliant complètement l'aspect discrétion de sa mission, elle se propulsa dans sa direction, sa lame brandit devant elle. Il allait regretter, elle allait lui faire payer.

Agile, le guerrier bloqua son attaque en saisissant son poignet. Soulevant son jupon de sa main libre, elle lui donna alors un puissant coup de pied dans le thorax, du moins le voulut-elle avant que sa cheville ne soit attrapée par la seconde main.

« - Pas mal, _lâcha-t-il et, sentant toute l'ironie de ces mots, elle sentit sa rage décupler davantage_.

\- On verra si ton discours est le même lorsque je t'aurais arraché la tête. »

Prenant appuie sur les membres maintenant les siens, elle souleva sa jambe libre et se hissa sur les épaules de l'Hylien. Là, elle enroula son mollet contre la gorge masculine et serra tant qu'elle put. Par réflexe, il relâcha donc poignet et cheville, tirant sur le muscle pour l'empêcher d'écraser sa trachée. Puis, voyant que cela ne servait à rien, car elle avait déjà ajouté sa deuxième jambe, il amorça une roulade avant qui fit perdre l'équilibre à sa bourreau autoproclamée. Elle manqua alors de peu de s'étaler sur le sol, se faisant rattraper de justesse par deux bras qui la cueillir telle une princesse. Ou plus exactement, tel un sac à patates. Tête en bas, un bras était en effet enroulé autour de son fessier tandis que le second maintenait son buste. La main guerrière posée là où les battements de son cœur s'affolaient au travers du tissu. Non pas parce qu'elle avait failli s'assommer le front contre le sol dur. Mais parce que la main était posée là, à cet endroit, sur une courbure parfaitement féminine.

« - L-Lâche-moi ! _S'écria-t-elle alors, le visage aussi rouge que sa fidèle tenue de combat, se débattant autant qu'elle pouvait dans la prise ferme_.

\- Pour que tu me sautes à nouveau dessus ? _Maugréa-t-il_.

\- Espèce de rustre ! _Continua-t-elle de vociférer_. Lâche-moi ! Malotru ! »

Plus ça allait, et plus elle criait fort, oubliant complètement l'heure tardive, la salle des coffres et la ronde des gardes. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente lentement posée par terre et qu'une main ne se presse sur sa bouche. Non pas sur son masque comme la première fois, mais bel et bien sur la chair de ses lèvres. Le son de son visage factice tombant sur le sol résonna alors à son oreille. Tel un cri d'alerte. Aussitôt, elle se figea. Elle était à quatre pattes, la tête penchée en avant. Dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir le thorax du jeune homme, son front reposant entre ses omoplates. L'une de ses mains conservait une prise autour de ses hanches tandis que l'autre continuait de chatouiller ses lèvres. Partie de son corps qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voie son visage. Non, personne, hormis les membres de sa famille, n'avait le droit.

Elle sentit des larmes lui mordre les paupières, menaçant de couler sur ses joues à tout moment. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Sans son masque, il le saurait. Elle était une guerrière redoutable, aucun de ses ennemis ne devait connaître cet aspect de son être. Alors, conservant son visage baissé, elle tendit désespérément sa main en direction de son masque, reposant à quelques centimètres devant elle. Tentant vainement de lutter contre la prise de son geôlier. Désireuse de retrouver l'apaisant camouflage qu'offrait la toile blanche sur laquelle était peinte l'œil de son peuple. Semblant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, l'Hylien desserra son étreinte, retirant sa main de sa bouche, décollant son torse de son dos. Aussitôt, elle stoppa tout mouvement.

« - Ne regarde pas, _ordonna-t-elle, ordre qui sonna malheureusement plus comme une supplication_. »

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Et alors qu'elle s'attendait presque à le voir se pencher de nouveau sur elle pour faire l'inverse de ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle sentit quelque chose de moue et chaud tomber sur ses épaules. Une écharpe, constata-t-elle en voyant le tissu tomber le long de ses bras. L'écharpe de son ennemi. Ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre, elle emmitoufla aussitôt son visage à l'intérieur. Se sentant enfin en sécurité, un soupir d'aise lui échappa alors. Avant qu'elle ne sente une odeur particulière lui chatouiller les narines. Ce même parfum forestier qu'elle avait sentit lors de leur rapprochement sur les hauteurs Gerudo, souligné d'un effluve de fleur silencio.

« - Je suis navré, _murmura une voix devant elle_. »

Créant une faible visière entre les pans de l'écharpe, elle croisa alors les iris célestes du Prodige. Et elle compris que ses mots étaient sincères. Mais également qu'ils étaient encore plus magnifiques vus sans le filtre de son masque. Masque qui se trouvait à présent entre les doigts bandés du guerrier, tendu dans la direction de ses mains. Sans lâcher son regard, qui bon sang l'hypnotisait, elle récupéra son bien, sa chair frôlant celle de son ennemi. Un frisson remonta le long de son bras, tout comme ce jour-là lorsqu'elle s'était saisi du bol de ragoût offert.

Lâchant l'objet, il se redressa ensuite sur ses jambes et, lui tournant le dos, reprit ses fouilles comme si de rien n'était. Mais, contrairement à la première fois, elle ne s'offusqua pas, comprenant par ce geste qu'il souhaitait lui offrir un peu d'intimité. Elle laissa plusieurs minutes s'écouler avant de se décider à décoller enfin son nez de l'écharpe, de cette odeur si particulière, pour retrouver les traits réconfortants de son masque sur son visage. Puis, se redressant sur ses jambes, elle se tourna dans sa direction, le vêtement pressé contre sa poitrine. Visiblement, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, enfouissant un objet dans sa sacoche imprégnée du pouvoir sylvestre des Korogu.

« - Promis, ce n'est pas une banane, _déclara-t-il en sentant sans doute son regard peser sur sa silhouette_.

\- Je sais, _répondit-elle_. Tu es venu chercher le Masque du Tonnerre. »

Et ces simples mots suffirent à attirer les prunelles célestes sur elle.

« - Comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? _Demanda-t-il sur le ton du défi_ »

Ces simples mots, et le message qu'ils véhiculaient, suffirent à effacer la gêne qui s'était installée entre eux l'instant auparavant. Si bien, qu'elle ne put retenir un rire. Un rire doux, cristallin, bien loin de celui caractérisant son espèce. Un rire qui sembla momentanément perturber le Prodige dont les iris la détaillèrent de nouveau dans son intégralité. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude !

« - J'ai bien compris que je n'aurais pas ma chance ce soir, _déclara-t-elle en le rejoignant pour se poster devant lui_. »

Du bout de son ongle, elle vint ensuite tirer sur le col sombre, révélant ce sourire qu'il dissimulait depuis le début, ce sourire moqueur qui lui avait manqué plus que de raison.

« - Mais il se peut que je crie, _rajouta-t-elle_. »

Et la moquerie labiale se transforma en pur amusement, lui offrant un tout nouveau joyau, serti de dents parfaitement blanches, à contempler. À préserver dans sa mémoire. Elle sentit son cœur, organe idiot, louper un battement dans sa poitrine. Puis un second lorsque son interlocuteur lui répondit :

« - Il arrive que je produise cet effet. »

Oh... Inconsciemment, elle resserra sa prise sur l'écharpe. Quand soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. Sursautant, elle se retourna donc en direction de la porte, imitée par son ennemi. Des soldats se rapprochaient et, au bruit anarchique de leurs pas, elle devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple ronde. Visiblement, ses cris avaient fini par alerter son peuple. L'angoisse grimpa alors en flèche. Que penseraient les siens s'ils la voyaient, là, dans la salle aux trésors en compagnie du Prodige ?

Par deux fois déjà, elle avait désobéi à cause de lui.

Par deux fois déjà, le Grand Kohga l'avait gracié.

Mais la troisième, elle, lui serait irrémédiablement fatale.

Elle échangea un regard avec son camarade d'infortune. Visiblement, lui prenait bien la chose, ne semblant nullement alerté par ce qui se tramait en dehors de la salle, par ce qui se passerait rapidement à l'intérieur. Dans un sens, elle détestait cette part de lui, ce calme saisissant qu'il était capable d'afficher dans le feu de l'action, là où elle ne pouvait qu'angoisser. Raison sans doute pour laquelle il fut le premier à réagir. Attrapant son poignet, il la guida jusqu'au tas de bananes qui s'amoncelaient sur un grand meuble en bois précieux pour se dissimuler derrière, dans l'espace restreint qui le séparait du mur. Juste à temps avant qu'une armada de sous-fifres et quelques officiers ne pénètrent à l'intérieur, éblouissant la salle de leurs torches là où celles murales se contentaient simplement d'éclairer faiblement. Fort heureusement, leur cachette était parfaite, les conservant dans l'ombre.

« - Je vous assure que les cris venaient de là, _déclara une voix, sans doute celle d'un garde_. C'était des cris féminins, des cris de détresse. »

Elle sentit le regard du héros peser sur sa personne. « Bien joué ! » put-elle y lire en redressant la tête. Oh le chenapan ! Oubliait-il pourquoi elle avait crié ? Oubliait-il qui des deux avait attenté à la pudeur de l'autre sans même, vraisemblablement, s'en rendre compte ?

« - Vous, fouillez toute la salle, _ordonna une voix plus grave – un officier, devina-t-elle._ Et vous, visitez les salles voisines. Si un voleur s'est introduit, il ne doit pas être bien loin. »

Ben voyons ! S'il avait souhaité, le voleur en question aurait déjà pu à cette heure être sur le retour vers la cité Gerudo. Le temps de réaction des soldats laissait terriblement à désirer. Peut-être devrait-elle en toucher un mot au Grand Kohga lorsque ces hommes auraient mis la main sur eux, car visiblement ils étaient déterminés à suivre les ordres de leur supérieur au mot prêt. « Oh Seigneur Ganon » se mit-elle alors mentalement à prier en resserrant l'écharpe contre elle, tel un chapelet de prière, « faites qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas ».

Les minutes défilèrent, chaque seconde représentant une éternité pour la guerrière qui enviait de plus en plus la capacité du héros à rester détendu. À première vue, il n'avait pas d'armes sur lui. Ni épée, ni bouclier, ni arc. Rien, si ce n'étaient ces deux ridicules baguettes dans son chignon. Baguettes qu'il avait utilisées pour crocheter la serrure de la salle. Peut-être était-ce cela finalement son arme. Discrète pour ne pas gâcher sa discrétion, légère pour ne pas gêner son infiltration.

Souvent, des sous-fifres passaient non loin de leur position, l'obligeant à chaque fois à retenir sa respiration. Visiblement, aucun n'avait la fugace idée de regarder derrière le meuble, pour le bien de leur salue à tous les deux. Ainsi, après avoir fouillé la salle de font en comble – hormis leur cachette, comme quoi personne n'était infaillible -, la petite troupe rebroussa ensuite chemin, les ordres des officiers résonnant dans le couloir où s'éloignèrent les bruits de pas. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes, par pure précaution, avant de finalement s'extirper de leur planque. Ses articulations grincèrent, protestant d'être restés trop longtemps dans la même position, et elle grimaça en sentant des fourmillements s'installer dans ses membres inférieurs.

« - On l'a échappé belle, _murmura-t-elle en les secouant pour faire disparaître la désagréable sensation_. »

Lui, de son côté, étira ses bras devant lui, amorçant un faible bâillement. Bâillement qu'elle ne put s'empêcher, l'observant du coin de l'œil, de trouver adorable. Et qu'elle partagea bien vite, sous le rire moqueur de son ennemi, ou plutôt de son sauveur. Décidément, la frontière entre les deux était bien floue lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce redoutable blond.

« - Les demoiselles devraient déjà être couchées à cette heure, _déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main_. »

Elle aurait voulu répliquer, lui dire de se mêler de ses fesses, mais elle n'avait plus la force. La fatigue l'emportant sur la redoutable guerrière. Aussi, elle accepta sans protester la main lui étant tendue, se laissant ensuite guidée en dehors de la salle aux trésors, puis dans les dédales du repaire en esquivant avec dextérité les rondes, afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'arrivés devant le rideau orangé que leurs doigts, s'étant entremêlé au cours de leur excursion nocturne, se décrochèrent. Puis, ils restèrent là un instant, immobiles et silencieux, se contentant de se fixer. Avant que le jeune homme ne demande d'une voix tendre, attrapant une mèche blanche s'étant détaché dans la bataille entre son pouce et son index :

« - Me laisseras-tu un jour voir ton visage ? »

Elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, étonnée par sa requête. Et par la mélancolie que véhiculaient ces simples mots. La mèche s'enroula autour de son doigt taquin. Alors, croyant à une plaisanterie comme il aimait tant en faire, elle laissa un sourire en coin décorer ses traits et demanda à son tour, sur un ton beaucoup plus jovial :

« - Me laisseras-tu un jour te trancher la gorge ? »

Il rit. Et, replaçant la mèche derrière son oreille, répondit, la mélancolie ayant fait place à ce timbre moqueur qu'elle détestait, mais qu'au final elle adorait plus que tout :

« - Tu es plutôt dure en affaire. »

Puis, s'éloignant enfin d'elle, il lui adressa un dernier sourire qu'il dissimula derrière son col, ne laissant de visible que ses perles célestes. Ses perles dont elle avait apprit à aduler la teinte, ou plutôt les teintes, variables suivant l'éclairage du lieu et le sentiment habitant leur propriétaire. Telle une ombre, il disparut ensuite sans un bruit dans les couloirs, la laissant seule devant le rideau de sa chambre. Elle resta là, immobile, quelques minutes, scrutant la pénombre comme si elle espérait le voir faire demi-tour. Puis, se résonnant enfin, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre. Là, les ronflements de sa cousine l'accueillir, la ramenant à la réalité. Comme si toute cette aventure n'avait était qu'un rêve, un songe agréable. Mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Se laissant tomber sur le rebord de son lit, elle retira lentement son masque. Puis contempla l'œil carmin peint dessus. Lui laisser voir son visage avait-il demandé ? Peut-être un jour le pourrait-elle.

Lorsqu'elle aurait eu sa revanche.

Lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus ennemis.

Lorsqu'elle aurait enfin mis un mot sur ce sentiment sibyllin qui enserrait sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cet idiot de Prodige.

Mais en attendant, cela devait rester ainsi. Posant son visage factice et sa serpe sur sa table de chevet, elle s'allongea au milieu des draps. Se remémorant en détail ce qui venait de se passer.

Quand soudain, arrivée au bout de son récit, deux choses lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Une question : comment avait-il su où se trouvait sa chambre ?

Un constat : elle tenait toujours entre ses bras l'écharpe qu'il lui avait confiée.

Si elle mit rapidement la première de côté, elle ne put en revanche oublier le second. Et, pressant son museau contre le vêtement parfumé, les yeux clos, elle se remémora l'étreinte chaleureuse de son ennemi. De son sauveur. Bref, de son rival.

Ainsi que de son odeur qui émanait encore de son vêtement. Une odeur plus envoûtante encore que celles, elle ne pouvait que l'avouer, de ses bananes adorées.

* * *

 **Tidoum !**

 **Oui, bon d'accord, je vous l'accorde, ça devient de plus en plus fleur bleue mais c'est ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment x) Pour ceux qui ont joué au jeu et qui se demandent « Mais pour récupérer le masque, Link n'est pas censé... ? » (je coupe pour pas spoiler), bien évidemment que si. Mais ça, ce sera le sujet du prochain chapitre ;)**

 **D'ailleurs, je tiens à rectifier ce que j'ai dis dans le précédent. Je me suis penchée sur mon fil directeur afin d'écrire la suite et... ça tiendra jamais en quatre chapitres comme je le prévoyais initialement. Du coup, je pars pour six : cinq plus une sorte d'épilogue.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite :3 Prenez soin de vous !**

 **Chu ~**


	4. Énième rencontre

**Yo mes petites cailles ! Comment vous portez-vous ? :3**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui (avec un jour de retard, je m'en excuse) pour la suite des aventures de notre petite Yiga. Au programme, un chapitre un peu plus sérieux mais, je l'espère, tout aussi tendre que les précédents. Il était à la base censé être plus court que le précédent, mais mon imagination s'est emballée. Il devait également se dérouler différemment, la coquine s'y est également mêlée. /soupir/ Mais bon, espérons que ça ne rende ce chapitre que meilleur à vos yeux...**

 **Ah, pour ceux qui auraient remarqué, j'ai modifié le titre de l'histoire, me disant qu'avec autant de chapitre il avait bien le droit à une autre appellation (désolée au passage si ça vous a perturbé). « Un certain goût fruité » devient donc « L'essence d'une Yiga », je de mots entre l'essence qui montre que c'est la nature même du personnage qui a été touchée par sa rencontre avec notre Prodige, et les sens sur lesquels se basent plus ou moins chaque chapitre (dans l'ordre le goût, la vue, l'odorat, l'ouïe et le touché).**

 **Merci à celles et ceux qui lisent cette histoire. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! :3 Précisons avant que l **'univers de The legend of Zelda et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, naturellement... et malheureusement x)****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

* * *

 **Traque dans le royaume**

 **~ Une promesse tendre ~**

Le lieu, ou plutôt les, étaient multiples, diversifiés et dispersés aux quatre coins de la carte. Des hauteurs Gerudo à celles d'Akkala. De la chaîne d'Ordinn à celle d'Hébra. De la montagne de la Mort à celle de Lanelle. De la prairie de Firone à celle gelée de Tabanta. Du désert Gerudo aux collines d'Hyrule, en passant par le lac et les marécages d'Hylia. Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de comptabiliser les allers et retours.

Les situations, elles également, étaient diverses, variant suivant la topographie du lieu et les conditions météorologiques, n'ayant pour unique point commun que la raison de sa présence.

Cette raison d'ailleurs était le seul ordre qu'elle possédait. Un ordre qu'elle s'était elle-même donné, ne recevant à présent plus aucune directive. Elle n'avait plus de supérieur, plus de peuple, plus même de famille. Seules ses émotions demeuraient auprès d'elle, des émotions aussi affûtées que la lame de sa serpe, unique objet qu'elle avait eu le droit de conserver.

Son quotidien avait bien changé depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle avait surpris le détestable Prodige dans les couloirs du repaire.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait assassiné le Grand Kohga.

Elle ne l'avait appris qu'au petit matin, lorsque la rumeur du drame s'était répandu jusque devant le rideau de sa chambre. N'y croyant tout d'abord pas, - leur chef ne pouvait être vaincu aussi facilement, cela était impossible, impensable, inimaginable ! -, elle s'était précipitée vers l'arène, lieu de l'affrontement selon les dires des soldats. Son père était déjà sur place, distribuant les ordres en bon bras droit du chef qu'il était. Des traces de lutte et une ribambelle de flèches étaient présentes sur la terre rouge entourant le gouffre sans fond, tout comme de nombreux parchemins d'invocations roussis, ceux que le Grand Kohga utilisait pour faire apparaître ses énormes boulets. Lui seul était capable de les enflammer, et par conséquent de les activer, armes qui faisaient en partie sa renommée au sein de son peuple. Il n'y avait en revanche aucune trace de sang, la confortant momentanément dans sa stupide illusion que la rumeur était fausse. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard écarlate de son père, habituellement si froid, pour l'occasion sertit d'une profonde tristesse. Alors, le monde s'était effondré sous ses pieds. Les larmes avaient dévoré ses joues. Son chef, son mentor, son modèle était mort. Et tout était de sa faute. Oui, elle était l'unique responsable de ce drame.

Beaucoup trop naïve qu'elle avait été d'ignorer la lame aiguisée qui se cachait derrière les sourires moqueurs de son ennemi.

Beaucoup trop idiote de se laisser attendrir par ses gestes affectueux.

Beaucoup trop stupide de le laisser filer une nouvelle fois.

Car, il ne faisait aucun doute, le coupable de ce fléau ne pouvait être que cet infâme individu.

Trois, c'était le nombre de fois où elle avait eu la possibilité de lui trancher la gorge, de mettre fin à sa misérable existence, d'empêcher la mort de son chef adoré. Mais à présent, il était trop tard. Pour la troisième fois, elle avait désobéi aux ordres de son supérieur. Fois de trop, car fois funeste. Tout était de sa faute... Un chagrin sadique s'était alors épris de son cœur, l'entravant dans une étreinte d'épines, brisant ses cordes vocales à force de crier sa peine coupable. Son père avait tenté de l'apaiser, la prenant sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie dans ses bras, posant sa grande main sur son crâne pour le caresser, lui offrant son épaule pour sécher ses larmes – des larmes indignes pour une redoutable guerrière. Autour d'eux, sous-fifres et officiers avaient partagé leur deuil, se soutenant mutuellement, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du gouffre, énorme gueule ayant englouti le Grand Kohga. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient ensuite écoulées, minutes utilisées par chacun pour rendre hommage au plus admirable des leurs. Beaucoup trop peu pour chasser sa culpabilité, vipère vénéneuse s'infiltrant dans le moindre de ses capillaires. Sa cousine les avait rejoints, prenant le relais de son père autour de ses épaules pour permettre à l'imposant guerrier qu'il était de s'avancer au centre des siens.

« - Vengeance sera faite ! A _vait-il alors déclaré en levant au-dessus de sa tête son précieux sabre Tranche-Vent_. »

Et une hué d'exclamation avait accompagné ses mots, les officiers l'imitant de bon cœur tandis qu'elle resserrait ses doigts sur le vêtement de sa cousine en se mordant à sang la lèvre inférieure. Personne ne devait savoir son implication dans cette histoire, sa troisième et irrémédiable faute. « Ô Seigneur Ganon » s'était-elle ainsi mis à prier sous les cris de guerre de ses confrères. Hélas, même la bête vénérée de son peuple semblait partager sa pensée :

Ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable !

Sans qu'elle n'y prête tout de suite attention, un officier et trois sous-fifres s'étaient avancé en direction de son père dont les mots s'étaient tût à leur vue. Trop concentrée sur les paroles réconfortantes de sa cousine, elle n'avait pas écouté celles accusatrices des quatre soldats. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son prénom ne soit hurlé – bel euphémisme ! - par les lèvres de son géniteur. Elle s'était aussitôt raidie, alertée par la colère – nouvel euphémisme ! - présent dans la voix de l'homme. Dans cette même voix qui n'avait de cesse de la gronder depuis sa plus tendre enfance, à mainte et mainte reprise, mais jamais avec cette rancœur dont elle était teintée ce jour-là. Cherchant à comprendre, elle avait alors lentement tourné son regard en direction du sien, subissant de plein fouet le courroux des deux perles carmines, avant que son attention ne se porte sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Une écharpe.

Une écharpe confectionnée par les Sheikahs, peuple ennemi des leurs.

Une écharpe de laquelle émanait encore une douce odeur de fleurs silencio.

Une écharpe qu'elle n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître. L'écharpe du Prodige. De leur ennemi. De l'assassin du Grand Kohga.

Mais plus encore, l'écharpe qui prouvait son implication dans ce drame, sa troisième faute. La corde funeste qui s'était joyeusement enroulée autour de son cou.

Lentement, elle rouvrit les paupières, quittant ses songes pour revenir à la réalité. Sous ses yeux encore embués par le sommeil, de grands étendus verts se dessinaient sous un ciel obscur peu à peu dévoré par l'aurore et ses couleurs chatoyantes. Une douce odeur de géosmine flottait dans l'air, signe qu'il avait dû pleuvoir durant son assoupissement. Fort heureusement, le petit attroupement d'arbres sous lequel elle avait installé son campement avait su la protéger de l'averse. Quelques mètres plus loin, des renards à la fourrure fauve gambadaient joyeusement dans les hautes herbes tandis que, perchés dans les branches au-dessus de sa tête, les moineaux faisaient entendre leur ramage matinal. Grimaçant en décroisant ses jambes pour les étirer devant elle, elle se pencha ensuite en avant, désireuse de chasser les crampes s'étant installées dans la nuit. Peut-être aurait-elle finalement dû prendre une chambre au relais de la rivière, un peu plus au sud. Quelques rubis n'étaient rien contre un bon lit moelleux, luxe dont elle n'avait plus profité depuis longtemps.

Depuis ce fameux jour où son secret, ou plutôt sa faute avait était découverte.

Depuis ce fameux jour où les regards haineux de ses semblables s'étaient posé sur elle.

Depuis ce fameux jour où son père et les siens l'avaient froidement rejetée. Bannie de leur repaire, de sa maison, de sa famille.

Elle avait cru, en apprenant la mort du Grand Kohga, que rien de pire ne pourrait lui arriver. La stupidité de ses actes passées lui avait démontré le contraire. Jugée coupable d'avoir aidé le Prodige à s'infiltrer dans leur repaire, à se saisir du Masque du Tonnerre et à éliminer leur chef adoré. Elle avait alors tenté de se défendre, de nier les faits. Une ridicule écharpe ne prouvait rien. Mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre, le doute né de ses précédentes erreurs faisant sonner faux ses mots. Tous avaient alors tourné leur regard vers sa cousine, camarade de chambre et donc témoin potentielle de ce qui avait put s'y passer cette nuit-là. Les larmes au bord des yeux, pressée par l'attente de ses semblables, celle-ci n'avait alors pu tenir sa langue. Déclarant deux choses : l'absence de l'écharpe la veille, à l'heure du coucher, et la disparition de la Yiga au cours de la nuit. Avant d'éclater en sanglots et excuses envers celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme étant sa meilleure amie. Il n'en avait pas fallu guère plus. Elle était coupable.

« - N'ose plus jamais reparaître devant moi. Tu n'es plus ma fille. »

Se remémorant les mots glacials de son père, elle soupira longuement en laissant sa tête retomber contre l'écorce derrière elle. Privée de son foyer, elle avait laissé sa peine se muer en rancœur envers le Prodige, se lançant à corps perdu sur les traces de cet abject individu, faisant fi de la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait autrefois pour lui pour le traquer tel un animal. De nombreuses fois, elle avait croisé sa route sur les vastes étendus d'Hyrule, se référant à la position des Créatures Divines pour deviner ses déplacements, prêtant oreilles aux ragots des marchands ambulants. Bien évidemment, conscient d'être traqué, il tâchait de brouiller les pistes en se téléportant de tour en tour et évitait d'emprunter les sentiers où bon nombre de Yigas l'y attendait pour lui sauter dessus et venger leur chef. Si la première stratégie avait le don de l'irriter – avait-il seulement conscience du temps qu'il fallait pour rejoindre les profondeurs d'Akkala depuis Hébra ? -, la seconde l'arrangeait en revanche, la tenant ainsi loin des siens comme il était convenu par son exil. Même si elle doutait pouvoir être reconnu. Privée de ses attributs Yiga – de sa tenue de combat écarlate et de son précieux masque – car désormais indigne d'arborer le précieux œil de leur peuple, elle avait en effet dû se dégoter une nouvelle tenue, ne pouvant définitivement pas se mettre en chasse en chemise de nuit. La tenue traditionnelle des Gerudo avait un temps fait l'affaire, ses voiles permettant de camoufler au moins une bonne partie de son visage. Puis, en quittant le désert pour gagner les plaines, elle était parvenue à troquer la viande d'une biche fraîchement chassée contre une tunique crème un peu trop grande et une paire de bottes légèrement usées. Elle s'était ensuite confectionné un nouveau masque dans le bois d'un hêtre abattu. Ce visage factice n'était certes pas aussi gracieux que son précédent, mais il permettait au moins à la jeune femme de se camoufler derrière et de laisser la redoutable guerrière enfouit en elle mener à bien sa revanche.

Lui ne l'avait pas reconnu, du moins à leur première rencontre. Mais à force, il avait fini par assimiler cette silhouette étrangère que lui conféraient ses nouveaux habits. Car, par la suite, de nombreuses fois, elle était apparue devant lui, son rire caractéristique trahissant ses origines, et par conséquent ses attentions. De nombreuses fois, elle lui avait sauté dessus, engageant le combat à toute heure, faisant fi des conditions météorologiques, ne prenant pas en compte leur environnement, ne pensant qu'à enfoncer sa précieuse lame dans la gorge de ce chacal. Au début surpris par ses entrées en scène, ses accueils s'étaient peu à peu mut en un simple soupir de lassitude avant de se mettre en position, elle offensive, lui défensif. Puis s'engageait le combat. Une continuité de coups portés, elle s'acharnant, lui parant seulement.

Très souvent, elle finissait assommée, lorsqu'il était lasse de jouer avec elle.

Ou alors, il choisissait la fuite, se saisissant de la tablette à sa ceinture pour se téléporter.

« - Je suis désolé, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. _Murmurait-il alors en lui adressant un regard étrangement triste – pourquoi le serait-il ? Il était en tort après tout_. »

Il arrivait également qu'il lui sauve la vie lorsqu'elle tentait de faucher la sienne, la protégeant des monstres sur le territoire desquels ils s'affrontaient. Geste qui la laissait toujours perplexe. N'étaient-ils donc pas ennemis ? N'était-il pas le meurtrier de son chef adoré ? N'était-il pas un monstre sans cœur ? Un scélérat qui s'était joué de sa naïveté, de ses émotions beaucoup trop instables à son âge ? Et pourquoi, Nom d'une banane frite, arborait-il toujours cet éclat mélancolique lorsqu'elle apparaissait devant lui ? Pourquoi, pourtant excellent bretteur, ne combattait-il jamais vraiment ? Pourquoi ?!

Inconsciemment, elle porta sa main à son avant-bras gauche, traçant du bout des doigts la large cicatrice décorant son épiderme. Souvenir laissé par la griffe articulée d'un Gardien alors qu'elle combattait le Prodige dans la plaine des Ramages. Témoin visuel de l'une des innombrables fois où il l'avait secouru, se jetant devant elle au moment où le laser mortel de la stupide machine la prenait pour cible pour décocher avec précision une flèche archéonique dans son œil.

Stigmate d'un énième échec.

Soupirant, elle tourna ensuite son regard sur la droite et contempla le château sur lequel la colline des Sifflements donnait une vue parfaitement dégagée. Au cours de son voyage en Hyrule, elle avait pu observer cette imposante bâtisse sous tous ses points de vue, tâchant d'oublier ses soucis dans l'admiration des émanations rougeoyantes et pernicieuses qui s'en dégageaient, l'essence même du Seigneur Ganon qui somnolait sous les pierres de la forteresse. Ou du moins qui somnolait autrefois car, depuis peu, la maléfique bête s'était éveillée. Et un combat acharné avait eu lieu au cœur d'Hyrule.

Un combat programmé depuis mille ans, retardé un siècle plus tôt.

Un combat qui avait fait trembler les différents territoires du royaume et déchiré le ciel d'éclairs.

Un combat opposant l'Ombre à la Lumière. Le Fléau au dernier Prodige.

Un combat qui, selon la dernière missive reçue de sa cousine, s'était soldé par la mort de leur Seigneur vénéré. Et donc, par conséquence, la victoire de sa proie. Signifiant ainsi la présence de cette dernière dans les environs. D'après sa parente, il était blessé. Suffisamment espérait-elle pour que cela tourne à son avantage. Suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse lui ôter la vie. Cette simple idée, la simple image de sa serpe plongeant dans la chair hylienne, suffisait à enhardir la rage qui avait prit possession de son cœur au cours de son périple. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle la tenait, sa vengeance.

« - Kohga ! _Appela-t-elle en se redressant sur ses jambes_ »

Puis, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, elle bâilla mollement. La pluie nocturne avait éteint son feu de camp, gorgeant les bûches d'eau et les rendant inutilisables. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus le temps d'en refaire un. Dommage, son estomac devrait se contenter de quelques lanières de viande séchée. Oh, et de quelques baies qu'elle dénicha au fond de sa sacoche, juste à côté de la carotte qu'elle avait conservé pour son compagnon. Ce dernier apparut justement au bas de la colline en hennissant joyeusement, sa sublime robe ébène se démarquant dans ce décor essentiellement vert. À son approche, deux aigrettes roses prirent leur envol en piaillant de mécontentement mais il n'avait que faire, son regard déjà complètement obnubilé par le légume orangé. Elle rit lorsqu'il vint frotter son museau contre sa joue, quémandant sa pitance.

« - Où étais-tu encore passé, vilain garçon ? _Demanda-t-elle en lui cédant_ »

Kogha était un étalon dont elle avait fait la connaissance dans la prairie gelée de Tabanta, après une énième défaite face au Prodige. Assommée, elle avait été faite prisonnière par une bande de Bokoblins cavaliers. Tout comme lui qui refusait d'être asservi par le chef de la troupe, une créature à la peau pâle comparée à celle de ses semblables. Deux prisonniers, un statut qui les avait rapprochés. Une alliance s'était ainsi formée, puis une amitié. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de leur fuite, de ses doigts cramponnés à la crinière sombre de l'animal, de ses cuisses tellement pressées contre son flanc qu'elle en avait eu mal des jours durant, des paysages défilant à toute vitesse autour d'elle. De cette sensation de liberté qui avait emplit son âme. Une sensation grisante qu'elle avait goûtée pour la première fois et dont elle ne pouvait à présent plus se passer.

« - Notre voyage arrive bientôt à son terme, _lui confia-t-elle en caressant son museau, le sourire ayant quitté ses lèvres_. »

Depuis la veille, et pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle était emplit d'une certaine mélancolie. Mélancolie qui freinait ses ardeurs. Voilà deux jours qu'elle avait reçu la missive, deux jours qu'elle sentait son sang de guerrier bouillonner dans ses veines. Et pourtant...

Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant ! Se tapotant les joues pour retrouver ses esprits, elle se hâta ensuite de plier ses affaires et de grimper sur la selle de sa monture. Puis, s'agrippant à sa crinière – car Monsieur refusait le filet -, elle lui donna un léger coup de talon dans le flanc. Kohga comprit le message et partit aussitôt au galop. Rapidement, ils rejoignirent ainsi la plaine de la Girouette. Au vu de ses étendues partiellement carbonisées, l'affrontement prédestiné s'était tenu ici, sur ces terres autrefois verdoyantes, terrain de jeu préféré des Gardiens à pied dont il ne restait à présent plus que des carcasses inanimées au milieu des herbes et des fleurs. Leur squelette mécanique était encore humide de la rosée matinale, luisant sous les rayons solaires. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inerte de l'un d'eux, se remémorant la couleur incarnat qu'il prenait une fois sa proie détectée. Ils étaient comme elle, des traqueurs acharnés que rien ne semblait pouvoir détourner de leur objectif. Mais, contrairement à elle, ils avaient perdu la partie en laissant leur ennemi les annihiler tous en même temps. Elle, n'échouerait pas. Elle était une guerrière redoutable, une guerrière armée de rancœur, une guerrière assoiffée de vengeance.

Elle était une guerrière Yiga.

Apercevant l'ancienne cité des Mouettes au loin, elle fit ralentir sa monture au trot et dévia sa trajectoire en direction d'un petit bosquet. Les arbres de ce dernier étaient suffisamment resserrés entre eux pour permettre aux deux compagnons de se camoufler dans leur ombre. Il fallait se montrer prudent. Selon les dernières informations de sa cousine, plusieurs Sheikahs étaient venu prêter main forte au Prodige blessé, établissant un campement au milieu des ruines et repoussant le moindre intrus. Nombreux sous-fifres, et même officiers, avaient tenté leur chance afin de venger la mort du Grand Kohga, en vain. Mais elle n'échouerait pas.

« - Attend-moi là, _murmura-t-elle en mettant pied à terre_. »

Elle grimpa ensuite avec agilité au sommet d'un chêne afin d'étudier la zone. Les ruines de l'ancienne cité n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres au nord. Une douzaine de silhouettes l'encerclait, effectuant des rondes régulières. Passer ne serait pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle avait fait le choix de partir au petit matin car la chevauchée de deux jours l'avait complètement exténuée et qu'une nuit de repos s'était donc imposée. Pourtant, il lui semblait à présent évident qu'attaquer en pleine journée serait une terrible erreur. Soupirant, elle s'installa donc dans le creux que formaient les branches et s'adossa contre l'une d'elles, le regard perdu dans l'observation des rondes.

Les minutes défilèrent, lentement.

Les heures, interminablement.

Privée de ses Gardiens, la plaine était d'un ennui mortel. Ne pouvant se permettre de s'endormir, elle s'occupa donc en sculptant son masque, décorant les pommettes factices d'arabesques complexes. Cet ouvrage la détendait, permettant à son esprit de se concentrer et de chasser les innombrables questions qui l'insupportaient.

Vers midi, un petit groupe de personnes rejoignit les ruines. Son couteau se stoppa dans l'écorce du masque. Les nouveaux venus arboraient tous le disgracieux œil Sheikah sur leur thorax. Ils furent accueillis par des acclamations de joie de leurs camarades, notamment ceux transportant des carcasses de cervidé. L'instant d'après, une alléchante odeur de ragoût épicé flotta au-dessus de la plaine, faisant tordre son estomac d'envie, lui qui n'avait eu le droit qu'à de la misérable viande séchée. Seigneur Ganon, elle les détestait !

Par la suite, les minutes se succédèrent, toujours aussi lentes.

Et les heures, toujours aussi interminables.

Lorsque enfin – enfin ! - le soleil accepta de se retirer dans sa demeure nocturne, la voûte céleste se parant de teintes beaucoup plus sombres. Personnage d'action, plus que de réflexion, elle avait toujours eu en horreur l'attente, l'immobilité. Raison pour laquelle elle quitta sa tour de guet sans regret, se laissant tomber en bas de l'arbre avec agilité, atterrissant sans un bruit sur la mousse. Elle prit ensuite quelques minutes pour étirer ses muscles endoloris à force d'inertie, avant de rejoindre Kohga et d'attraper une bouteille dans une sacoche accrochée à sa selle. La fiole contenait un liquide orangé, un pur concentré de jus de fruits volt qu'elle engloutit en trois gorgets. L'acidité de la boisson lui arracha une grimace, agressant son palet habitué au tendre goût sucré des bananes. Des picotements se firent ressentir au bout de ses doigts, signe que le pouvoir isolant des fruits désertiques commençait à faire effet. Parfait ! Elle s'équipa ensuite, plaçant son arc – hélas à simple encoche – et son carquois dans son dos, vérifiant le contenu de ses sacoches, s'assurant de la présence de sa serpe à sa ceinture, replaçant son masque de bois sur ses traits. Dissimulant sa fatigue, donnant vie à la redoutable guerrière inexpressive. L'heure était venue.

« - Souhaites-moi bonne chance, _murmura-t-elle en apposant son front contre celui de son compagnon_. »

Puis, telle une ombre dans la nuit, elle quitta le bosquet pour se faufiler jusqu'à l'ancienne cité des Mouettes. De part sa localisation, elle avait sans doute était l'une des premières à succomber au réveil de l'illustre Ganon. Et ce que la bête maléfique n'avait pas détruit, le temps s'en était chargé, faisant de cette cité marchande autrefois prospère un champ de ruines. Il était difficile de s'imaginer, en voyant ces maisons en partie détruites et ces pierres recouvertes par endroits de lichen, que des gens aient pu habiter ici par le passé, le souffle du vent ayant remplacé les rires des enfants et les papotages des ménagères.

Se plaquant contre les restes d'un muret, elle se pencha légèrement pour étudier les alentours et repérer la position des guerriers Sheikah. Deux silhouettes se tenaient devant la porte dégondée d'une maison dont l'étage supérieur s'était à moitié effondré, une toile étendue au-dessus faisant office de toit improvisé. Deux autres surveillaient l'arrière de la demeure. À l'évidence, il s'agissait de la maison occupée. Cinq hommes étaient disposés sur les toits alentours en sentinelle. Les autres déambulaient entre les gravats en rondes organisées. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Visiblement, ils étaient plus nombreux que prévus. Mais il faudrait beaucoup plus pour la dégonfler car, déjà, son envie de vengeance refaisait surface, se propageant dans ses vaisseaux, galvanisant la moindre cellule de son être.

Elle était une guerrière Yiga.

Discrète, telle une ombre spectrale, elle se jeta sur le premier soldat qui se présenta à elle, l'assommant d'un violent coup sur la nuque. Elle s'empara de sa lance du tourment et poursuivit son chemin, escaladant sans bruit la façade d'une maison pour éviter un second ennemi et se laisser tomber derrière lui afin de l'assommer à son tour. Elle poursuivit ainsi plusieurs minutes durant, se débarrassant d'un maximum d'opposant sans verser la moindre goutte de sueur. Ses mouvements étaient précis, si bien que ses victimes perdaient connaissance avant même de s'en rendre compte, n'ayant jamais le temps de crier pour prévenir leurs alliés de son intrusion.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve face à un Sheikah plus malin que les autres qui, au dernier moment, parvint à esquiver son coup fatal.

« - Un intrus ! _Hurla-t-il immédiatement_ »

Et aussitôt, une nuée de flèches s'abattit dans sa direction. Pestant, elle repoussa son adversaire d'un coup de lance et détalla ensuite, fuguant entre les pans de mur pour se protéger des projectiles et échapper aux soldats avertis. Quelle plaie ces Sheikah ! Armant son arc, elle visa les jambes de ses poursuivants tout en courant, tentant de réduire leur nombre qui – bon sang ! - ne cessait d'augmenter. Mais d'où est-ce qu'ils sortaient ceux-là ?

Tandis qu'elle bifurquait à gauche, elle sentit une main se refermer sur sa longue natte, stoppant brusquement sa course. Une douleur s'éveilla alors dans sa nuque tandis qu'elle tomba lourdement sur le dos. Grimaçant, elle prit appuie sur ses mains et donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du coupable, avant de planter sa serpe entre ses phalanges pour le faire lâcher prise. Du sang se répandit sur la blancheur de ses mèches. Roulade arrière pour esquiver le sabre de son ennemi, à présent fou de rage, puis elle s'empara de sa lance sur laquelle il vint de lui-même s'empaler. Un cri de douleur, un jet de sang, une nouvelle pluie de flèches. Le corps du colosse l'ayant stoppé se renversa sur le côté, révélant deux nouveaux adversaires chacun armé d'un court sabre et d'un bouclier.

« - Rends-toi et il ne te sera fait aucun mal, _déclara l'un des deux en prenant une pose offensive_. »

Elle fit danser le manche de la lance entre ses doigts. Puis, émettant le rire caractéristique de son peuple, elle se lança dans la bataille. Le duo se bâtait plutôt bien, enchaînant les coups avec dextérité. Malheureusement, elle s'était déjà frotté à plus habile, à plus insaisissable. Qu'étaient-ce que deux misérables Sheikah quand on avait pris l'habitude d'attaquer sans relâche le Prodige de la légende ? Ainsi, ils rejoignirent rapidement leur semblable au sol, l'un blessé au flanc droit, l'autre les deux mollets tranchés. Ah, quelle agréable sensation ! Elle avait presque oublié la jubilante sensation que provoquait une victoire. La sensation d'admirer de haut le corps de l'adversaire vautré dans son incapacité. De nombreuses fois, elle avait été à leur place, victime de cet assassin au détestable sourire moqueur. Mais plus jamais, elle ne le permettrait. Plus jamais, elle ne perdrait face à qui que ce soit.

Et encore bien moins face à lui.

Elle aurait sa gorge. Elle aurait son sang. Elle aurait sa vengeance.

« - Rends toi ! _Crièrent de nouveaux venus, lances, sabres et arcs brandis dans sa direction_ »

Ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine, répartis autour d'elle, jusque sur les toits, afin de ne lui accorder aucune échappatoire. Leurs iris carmin luisaient dans la pénombre, tout comme l'acier menaçant de leur arme. Elle était encerclée. Prise au piège.

Mais pas perdue pour autant.

Rapide, elle décocha plusieurs flèches, visant les pieds des soldats sans jamais les toucher. Visant les gelés chuchu jaunes qu'elle avait dispersé au cours de son combat précédent, créant un véritable champ de mines. S'enclencha ainsi une nuée d'explosions électriques dont les éclairs prirent d'assaut les morceaux de métal et, par extension, leur porteur. Des cris de douleur s'élevèrent jusqu'à la voûte céleste tandis que les corps se convulsionnaient sous les décharges. Au cœur de ce champ électrifié, elle ne ressentait qu'une sorte de chatouillement désagréable qui titillait la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses sans jamais la blesser. L'élixir volt faisait encore de l'effet. Profitant de cet avantage pour se mouvoir au milieu des corps à terre, elle acheva ensuite les plus robustes d'entre eux. Puis, une fois débarrassée de ces gênes, rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre la maison protégée par une toile. Les deux Sheikah gardant l'entrée étaient encore là. Un retardement agaçant mais une banalité pour sa fidèle serpe qui se logea joyeusement dans leur carotide. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se glissa ensuite sans un bruit à l'intérieur de la demeure.

L'unique pièce n'était éclairée que par un unique feu qui crépitait dans ce qui restait de cheminée. Une bassine reposait sur une table basse branlante, son eau rougie par le sang des serviettes trempant dedans. Il y avait également un tabouret et un lit de paille installés tout prêt du foyer. Et, sur la couche, reposait un corps allongé sur le dos, la tête tournée vers le mur. Les flammes faisaient danser des ombres sur ses traits épuisés et miroiter le blond des mèches qui s'étalaient autour. Vu ainsi, on aurait put croire qu'il dormait paisiblement. Seulement, la tache vermeille qui s'étalait sur le drap blanc, juste au niveau de son abdomen, indiquait l'inverse, témoignant de l'état de santé du jeune homme. Ainsi donc, sa cousine disait vrai. Le Prodige avait bel et bien été blessé au cours de son affrontement contre le Seigneur Ganon.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle rejoignit la couche de paille, sa main trouvant déjà le chemin menant à sa serpe. Elle la tenait, sa vengeance. Enfin ! S'échappant de son fourreau, sa lame chanta, son acier reflétant les flammes de l'âtre et l'ardeur de sa rage. Il allait mourir. Elle allait le tuer.

Pour venger son honneur. Pour venger le Grand Kohga. Pour venger son peuple.

Pour faire taire une bonne fois pour toute cette petite voix dans sa tête. Cette émotion ridicule qui subsistait depuis sa rencontre avec le Prodige. Ce sentiment qui la déchirait entre son peuple et son envie d'aventure.

Sa main leva sa serpe au-dessus de l'endormi tandis que ses yeux cherchèrent instinctivement à croiser ceux d'un bleu si particulier, malheureusement séquestrés derrière des paupières closes.

Sa main ne tremblait pas, mais son cœur, lui, si.

La redoutable guerrière hurlait de rage en elle, jubilait à l'idée d'ôter la vie de cet être abject, de teinter l'acier de sa lame du sang prodigieux. Mais la jeune femme, elle, que disait-elle ?

« - Je... »

Il avait tué le Grand Kohga, c'était un assassin.

Il s'était joué de ses sentiments, c'était un menteur.

Il s'était moqué ouvertement d'elle, c'était un salop.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi la jeune femme, aussi blessée que la redoutable guerrière, ne pouvait-elle pas se mettre d'accord avec elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se taire et demeurait muette derrière ce visage factice ? Pourquoi seulement ne pouvait-elle pas admettre que cette personne méritait de mourir ?

Sa main se mit soudainement à trembler, faisant osciller les ombres sur sa lame, en rythme avec ses convictions. De nouveau, elle chercha les perles azurées du regard, suivant la courbe des lèvres qu'elle avait vu de si nombreuses fois moqueuses par le passé, mélancoliques depuis qu'elle l'avait pris en chasse. Comme s'il regrettait. Comme s'il souhaitait se faire pardonner. D'être un assassin, un menteur, un salop. Un voleur. Il lui avait dérobé tant de choses déjà. Sa fierté. Ses bananes. L'affection de son chef adoré, de son peuple. Le trésor qu'elle avait rapporté. Et maintenant ses convictions.

« Non! » hurla soudainement la guerrière en elle. « Ne succombe pas ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! » Sa deuxième main vint s'enrouler autour de la garde, soutenant la première pour calmer ses tremblements. « Tu dois le tuer ! Le tuer ! ». Et, fermant violemment les paupières, elle laissa sa colère s'exprimer en prenant le contrôle de son arme pour l'abattre sur le corps endormi. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, résonna dans son esprit. Ses genoux s'écrasèrent sur le plancher, des morceaux de roche s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la chair de ses jambes. Des larmes mordirent ses yeux, brûlèrent ses joues.

Elle... ne pouvait pas...

Rouvrant les paupières, elle observa la lame stoppée à quelques millimètres de la gorge offerte. Stoppée par une main. Sa propre main. Celle ayant fait cesser les tremblements.

Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Elle en était incapable.

Elle, la redoutable guerrière, était incapable de tuer l'assassin de son chef. Car elle n'était pas si redoutable qu'elle le croyait, qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Car elle possédait une faiblesse.

Car il était sa faiblesse.

Posant son front contre ses avants-bras, elle laissa sa rage s'écouler par ses larmes. Larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenues. Depuis que sa famille l'avait mise à la porte, elle n'avait connu que des difficultés. Des nuits froides et sombres, des journées de disette et de solitude. Des blessures, des défaites. Voilà ce qu'elle retiendrait uniquement de son voyage sur les terres d'Hyrule, oubliant les sublimes paysages qu'elle avait côtoyé au quotidien, rendus invisibles par ses œillères de haine. Tout ces efforts, ces sacrifices pour finalement échouer aussi bêtement. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre une vie.

Non, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre sa vie.

L'image du lac Hylia s'imposa inopinément dans son esprit. De magnifiques teintes crépusculaires enveloppaient son pont séculaire sur lequel quelques Lézalfos patrouillaient. Ou du moins, avant le passage du Prodige qui avait ensuite poursuivit son chemin vers le nord. C'était là qu'elle avait croisé son chemin pour la première fois depuis leur escapade complice dans les couloirs du repaire. Et c'était là qu'elle lui avait sauté à la gorge pour la première fois non plus pour l'honneur du Seigneur Ganon mais pour venger son chef. Il avait tenté de communiquer entre les coups de lame, mais seuls les cris de rage de son adversaire lui avaient répondu, la complicité instaurée au cours de leurs anciens combats complètement envolée. Aussi, sans doute lasse, il avait fini par la plaquer dans l'herbe, faisant peser son corps pour l'immobiliser. Elle avait tenté de se débattre, criant et tapant des pieds, en vain.

« - Tu ne pourras pas me retenir indéfiniment ! _Avait-elle alors vociféré_. Je te traquerais où que tu iras ! Nul lieu en Hyrule ne saura te mettre à l'abri de ma lame ! La seule manière que tu auras de te débarrassais de moi sera de me tuer ! Je t'arracherais la tête, tu m'entends ?! Je vengerais le Grand Kohga ! »

Il n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de sourire face à ces menaces. Non pas ce sourire moqueur qu'il lui avait offert tant de fois pour l'agacer, mais plutôt un sourire mélancolique. Un sourire, à l'époque, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Un sourire qui avait par la suite ponctué toutes leurs séparations. Un sourire dont elle avait volontairement voulu ignorer le sens, mais qu'elle comprenait à présent parfaitement. « Te tuer ?... »

« - … J'en suis incapable. »

Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, caressèrent la large cicatrice sur son avant-bras gauche. Il lui avait sauvé la vie tant de fois. Comment pouvait-il être cette même personne qui sauve et qui tue un Yiga ?

Soupirant longuement, elle releva la tête et rouvrit les paupières. Pour croiser les perles céruléennes qu'elle affectionnait hélas tant. Il avait tourné le visage dans sa direction, un visage amaigri et cerné. La douleur obscurcissait la teinte de son regard, tels des nuages sombres dans un ciel estival. Il cilla plusieurs fois, comme pour chasser les dernières poussières de sommeil – ou pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un mirage. Surprise, elle se redressa sur ses jambes, ignorant la douleur vive au niveau de ses rotules, et tourna le dos pour s'éloigner. Ou du moins, le voulut-elle avant de sentir une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet et la retenir. La prise était faible, presque inexistante, et pourtant la chaleur des doigts sur sa chair fut suffisant pour la figer sur place. Elle voulait fuir, et pourtant ne bougeait plus. Elle voulait s'échapper, partir très loin sur le dos de Kohga, laisser le vent sécher la faiblesse sur ses joues.

« - Pourquoi... _Murmura alors une voix faible dans son dos_ »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de le tuer ? Pourquoi prenait-elle la fuite ? Pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Pourquoi était-elle si lâche ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être simplement la redoutable guerrière ?

« - ...pleures-tu ? »

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, étonnées par ces mots. Comment savait-il ? Son masque camouflait ses joues, cette détestable preuve de faiblesse. Son chagrin était resté prisonnier de sa gorge, muet. Alors comment avait-il deviné ? La prise se resserra autour de son poignet, comme l'invitant à s'exprimer.

« - Je ne pleure pas, _déclara-t-elle alors en parvenant à contrôler les tremblements encore présents dans sa voix._

\- Tu es venue pour venger ton chef. Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt sourire ? »

Brusquement, elle se retourna vers lui en ouvrant la bouche, prête à lui passer un savon – non mais pour qui se prenait-il à lui faire ainsi la leçon ? Et puis, ne devrait-il pas être un peu plus alerté pour quelqu'un dont on menaçait la vie ? - mais la referma aussitôt. Il s'était redressé sur sa couche, la tête appuyée contre les pierres murales, son bras droit resserré contre son flanc, là où les draps rougis laissés présager la présence d'une blessure. Le reflet des flammes crépitant dansait dans son regard, et sur ses lèvres moqueuses. Ô par toutes les bananes, qu'il était... Ses joues se pigmentèrent, transformant la surprise de le voir éveillé en agacement. Et puis ce sourire ! Ce sourire qu'elle détestait tant, qui voulait dire tellement de chose mais surtout : « Tu t'en crois capable ? ».

« - Ne... »

Son orgueil s'échauffa.

« - Ne te moques pas de moi ! _Rugit-elle soudainement en se jetant sur lui, serpe en main_ »

La rage était de retour, non plus animée par sa soif de vengeance mais par l'envie de faire disparaître cet insupportable sourire. Malheureusement, son plan fut rapidement avorté car, dans sa précipitation, elle se prit les pieds dans la paille et s'échoua lamentablement sur les jambes de l'Hylien. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite, plusieurs longues minutes de silence.

Avant que le rire du Prodige ne résonne dans la pièce. Un rire franc, cristallin, incontrôlable. Un rire qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu et qui eut l'effet d'affoler son cœur, stupide organe. Un rire qui fit perler des larmes de joie au bord de ses perles océaniques.

Un rire qui fut cependant tut abruptement par une quinte de toux.

Alertée par son instinct – de quoi ? Elle l'ignorait -, elle se redressa aussitôt sur la couche, plaçant ses genoux de part et d'autre des jambes étendues sous les draps et prenant appui sur les cuisses masculines. Face à elle, le sourire moqueur était devenu grimaçant, transformant sa propre colère en inquiétude. Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite sur le corps de son ennemi, recherchant la source de sa douleur, s'attardant tout de même au passage sur les contours de ce corps que le drap laissait négligemment à découvert. Il était sculpté pour l'agilité, non pour la force, hypothèse qu'elle s'était faite lors de leur toute première rencontre et qu'elle ne pouvait à présent qu'approuver face aux pectoraux partiellement visibles. Sur la peau pâle du droit s'étalaient des stries sombres en relief, tel du lierre s'agrippant à la roche. La toile tridimensionnelle semblait s'étendre sous le linge blanc. Intriguée, elle tendit donc ses doigts avec l'intention de dégager ce dernier pour mieux ausculter la plaie. Cependant, une main la stoppa avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher le drap, la faisant sursauter. D'instinct, elle releva ses yeux pour croiser ceux du fautif.

« - On ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas profiter de la convalescence d'un homme pour le détailler de la sorte, jeune fille ? _Lâcha-t-il malicieusement_ »

Et elle comprit qu'il faisait référence à leur troisième rencontre, lorsque, dans les couloirs du repaire Yiga, il l'avait détaillé des pieds à la tête dans sa chemise de nuit, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire pour répondre à sa provocation. Resserrant ses doigts sur ceux du blessé, elle demanda à son tour :

« - Est-ce douloureux ?

\- Seulement par moment, _répondit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté,_ _un sourire étrangement tendre peint sur les lèvres_. »

Puis, contemplant leurs doigts à présent entrelacés, il ajouta :

« - D'après eux, la blessure serait incurable. Le Mal ronge l'organisme de l'intérieur, empêchant sa cicatrisation.

\- Mais... tu vivras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix se brisa, ses mots devenant supplication. Lui préféra en rire. De ce rire forcé que l'on offre à un enfant face à une question dont la réponse est difficile à entendre. Puis, reportant son attention dans les iris de la Yiga, il demanda d'un ton amusé :

« - Ne cherchais-tu pas à me tuer il y a quelques minutes de cela ?

\- Justement ! _Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac_. Comment pourrais-je te tuer si tu mourrais avant, crétin ?! »

De nouveau ce sourire moqueur, accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil.

« - Parce que tu t'en crois capable ?

\- Je suis une redoutable guerrière, ne l'oublie jamais !

\- Une redoutable guerrière qui trébuche au moment de porter le coup fatal, _rit-il_. »

Cette réplique lui valut une tape sur la cuisse, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier son hilarité, échauffant seconde après seconde l'orgueil de la demoiselle. Croyait-il qu'être alité lui offrait le droit de se payer sa tête ? Agacée, elle perdit donc rapidement patience et commença à s'agiter sur la couche, tentant d'affliger des coups à son ennemi en espérant le faire taire. Hélas, ce dernier, bien que blessé, conservait son adresse, parvenant aisément à esquiver le moindre de ses coups tout en continuant de la taquiner. Elle-même finit rapidement par se prendre au jeu, gloussant à son tour. Et son orgueil rugit de fierté lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à le dominer, bloquant son corps en dessous du sien. Il fanfaronnait, créant un orchestre festif dans son esprit.

Orchestre qui se désynchronisa cependant bien vite, gagné par l'agitation, lorsqu'elle prit enfin conscience de sa position. De leur position.

Près. Beaucoup trop près ! Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du Prodige caresser sa joue, y faisant éclore de nombreuses amarantes. Son parfum forestier chatouilla ses narines, tout comme ses pupilles célestes semblaient le faire avec les siennes, pourtant camouflées derrière son visage d'écorce. Un doigt s'enroula autour d'une mèche échappée de sa natte sans qu'aucun de leur propriétaire ne leur porte attention. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, seul la valse des flammes dans le foyer témoignant de son écoulement. Puis, brisant enfin le silence instauré, il déclara brusquement :

« - Tu dois me détester. »

Si brusquement que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Le détester ? Évidemment qu'elle le détestait. N'étaient-ils pas ennemis, après tout ? Jour après jour, ils avaient tenté de s'entre-tuer – ou plutôt elle avait tenté, mais qu'importe -, préférant communiquer par le combat plus que par les mots. Il avait détruit sa vie, elle désirait faire de même avec la sienne. Il avait dérobé ses bananes, piétiné sa fierté, assassiné son chef bien-aimé. À cause de lui, elle n'avait plus ni famille, ni honneur, ni foyer. Elle le détestait plus que tout.

Et pourtant...

Elle se remémora cette main innocemment tendue dans sa direction, désireuse de lui venir en aide, lors de leur première rencontre.

Cette même main lui offrir un bol de ragoût dans le froid intense des hauteurs Gerudo.

Cette même main laissant tomber son écharpe sur ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse y camoufler sereinement son visage.

Cette même main qui l'avait protégée du Gardien en maintenant son corps derrière le sien.

Cette même main qui l'avait de si nombreuses fois sauvée.

Cette même main qui, à présent, jouait tendrement avec l'une de ses mèches.

Une main tâchée de sang mais une main qui, toujours, défendait.

« - Pourquoi avoir tué le Grand Kohga ? _Demanda-t-elle aussi soudainement que lui_ »

Et elle s'amusa presque d'admirer la surprise gagner les traits du Prodige. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question en réponse. Elle patienta longuement, désireuse de savoir. Il y avait un non-dit dans cette histoire, elle en était certaine – ou plutôt, elle espérait désespérément que ce soit le cas, ne pouvant admettre qu'il n'était qu'un immonde assassin sans valeur -, et elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, non plus se baser sur ce qu'avaient rapporter les sentinelles.

« - Ainsi donc, il est bel et bien mort, _soupira-t-il tristement_. Je suis navré que cela ait dû se passer de la sorte. »

Il était sincère. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, elle avait besoin de comprendre. Remarquant sans doute qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement, il poursuivit donc :

« - C'était un accident. Il a voulu utiliser une technique secrète, malheureusement celle-ci s'est retournée contre lui et... il est tombé dans le gouffre. »

À cette annonce, elle sentit comme un poids se retirer de ses épaules, de son cœur. C'était une sensation étrange qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement.

« - Tu ne l'as pas tué, _murmura-t-elle, pensée s'échappant de ses lèvres_. »

Et, le simple fait de prononcer l'innocence du blond à voix haute suffit à faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas tué, il n'était pas l'assassin que ses pairs croyaient qu'il était. Ses yeux commencèrent à la picoter, désireux d'exprimer leur joie. Il ne l'avait pas tué, ils n'étaient donc plus ennemis. Ou du moins si, en quelque sorte, mais pas de la même manière. Sa quête de vengeance allait enfin pouvoir prendre fin.

Le doigt joueur délaissa sa mèche tandis qu'il soupira de nouveau tristement. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas partager la même émotion qu'elle. Détournant son regard en direction du foyer, il contempla un instant les flammes dévorer les bûches. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autres, elle apprécia à son tour le ballet igné, mais d'une autre manière, profitant des perles azurées comme d'un miroir pour refléter ce que lui observait. Le spectacle était enchanteur, tel un lac dont la surface s'enflammait sous les derniers rayons vespéraux. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux et immobiles, de longues minutes durant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à enfin sortir de son mutisme, la faisant presque sursauter de surprise lorsqu'il tourna de nouveau son attention sur elle.

« - Je ne l'ai peut-être pas tué, _déclara-t-il alors d'une voix grave_ , mais je suis tout de même responsable de sa mort. C'est ainsi que le perçoit ton peuple. Et moi de même, _rajouta-t-il plus faiblement_.

\- Eh bien pas moi ! _Déclara-t-elle en se redressant, s'asseyant sur les cuisses du blessé et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine_. Le Grand Kohga était un homme sage. S'il a fait le choix de t'affronter en personne, c'est qu'il a dû juger de ton talent de guerrier. Il aurait pu sonner l'alerte et faire en sorte d'avoir des renforts, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Parce qu'il voulait affronter le Prodige seul. Dire que tu es responsable de sa mort serait donc dénigrer le courage dont il a fait preuve en se dressant devant toi, faire fi de son sacrifice, et ça je ne te le permettrais jamais ! »

Il la scrutait, semblait boire le moindre de ses mots. Une myriade d'émotions s'affrontait dans son regard safre, comme s'il ne savait pas laquelle exprimer.

« - Et à présent, _poursuivit-elle sur ce même ton autoritaire_ , tu as plutôt intérêt à guérir si tu ne veux pas que je te botte les fesses ! »

Mais au final, ce fut l'amusement qui remporta la bataille, étirant ses lèvres.

« - Encore des menaces... Mais... Je suis curieux de voir comment tu t'y prendrais.

\- Hé ? »

… Oh non, venait-elle de dire que... Prenant peu à peu conscience de ses paroles, elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer. Pour la énième fois de la journée. Décidément, elle devait couver quelque chose pour ainsi s'empourprer aussi facilement.

« - Idiot ! _S'écria-t-elle en se relevant précipitamment et en prenant la direction de la porte_ »

Il fallait qu'elle fuit. Loin. Très loin. De ces iris bavards, de ce parfum enivrant, de cette chaleur étouffante, de cette voix agaçante. Terriblement agaçante. Qui ne prononçait que des paroles inutiles, déstabilisantes. Qui ne cessait de se jouer de son orgueil et de son cœur.

Malheureusement, pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, en vain. La prise était cependant bien plus ferme que la précédente. Elle s'immobilisa donc dans la salle, attendant les mots moqueurs de son ennemi, préparant la redoutable guerrière à les recevoir.

Mais les mots ne furent pas moqueurs, bien au contraire. Ils étaient tendres, mélancoliques, presque implorants.

« - Je vais séjourner quelque temps au village Korogu. Selon les médecins, la magie spirituelle qui se dégage de ce lieu pourrait aider mon organisme à chasser le Mal... Me rejoindras-tu ensuite à Elimith ?

\- Pourquoi ? Enfin te trancher la gorge ? _demanda-t-elle_ »

Elle pouvait sentir l'engouement de son orgueil à l'évocation d'une simple revanche. Ce modeste sentiment qui lui avait initialement fait éprouver tant d'intérêt pour l'ennemi de son peuple. Mais cet engouement s'évapora presque aussitôt lorsqu'il lui répondit, un sourire dans la voix :

« - Non, simplement pour... te revoir. »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

La prise autour de son poignet se fit plus lâche. Intriguée, elle se retourna donc. Sur la couche, le Prodige venait de fermer les yeux, la tête de nouveau tournée vers le mur comme lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la maisonnette. Comme si toute cette conversation n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant, les doigts toujours enroulés autour de sa chair démontraient le contraire. Se rapprochant du lit de paille, elle attrapa le bras tendu et vint le replacer contre le flanc de son propriétaire. S'accroupissant à côté, elle s'accorda ensuite quelques secondes, contemplant son minois sans le filtre de rage. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, signe qu'il s'était assoupis. En présence de son ennemi. Décidément, cet imbécile n'avait peur de rien. Elle aurait pu le prendre personnellement mal, le fait de ne pas susciter en lui suffisamment de crainte pour qu'il puisse baisser sa garde en sa présence. Cependant, c'était là tout l'inverse, voyant dans ce geste toute la confiance qu'il lui offrait. Malgré son âge, - et malgré le fait qu'il était plutôt bien conservé pour un type âgé de plus de cent ans -, il gardait une certaine candeur enfantine qui ressortait lorsqu'il dormait. Le rendant presque... adorable ?

Un sourire attendrit ses traits tandis que, du bout des doigts, elle vint dégager quelques mèches blondes de son front. Puis, poussée par un je-ne-sais-quoi, elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et, retirant son masque, vint déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Le geste était délicat, presque maternel.

« - Qui sait ? Peut-être une dernière fois... »

Elle ajusta ensuite les draps sur son corps avant de se relever et de se diriger, pour de bon cette fois, vers la porte. Au passage, elle repéra un bout d'étoffe déposé sur une petite commode. Une étoffe dont la coloration bleue ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité. Le bleu des Prodiges. Le bleu qui faisait du jeune homme l'ennemi de son peuple, une cible repérable de loin.

Un bleu qui fit aussitôt germer une idée dans sa tête.

S'emparant de la tunique imbibée du sang héroïque, elle déposa à la place son masque d'écorce et sortit de la demeure. Dehors, la nuit était bien avancée, signe que la conversation avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû. Fort heureusement, aucun garde Sheikah n'était là pour l'accueillir. Soit ils étaient encore inconscients, soit ils étaient partis chercher des renforts. Qu'importe, cela ne la concernait plus à présent. Sifflant entre ses doigts, elle emprunta ensuite le sentier menant vers l'extérieur de l'ancienne cité des Mouettes. Là, Kohga l'attendait déjà, sombre silhouette se confondant à la perfection avec la pénombre. Il émit quelques hennissements pour la saluer – ou sans doute pour la gronder de son retard -, alors qu'elle emballait le précieux vêtement dans l'une des sacoches de la selle. Puis, grimpant sur cette dernière, elle donna l'ordre à sa monture de s'éloigner, s'en allant vers l'ouest.

Le trajet allait être long, mais il en valait la peine.

Tout comme les paysages autour d'elle, elle laissa ses pensées défiler dans son esprit. « Simplement pour te revoir » avait-il dit. Une requête qui, à chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait, faisait naître une multitude de papillons dans son estomac, faisait ressortir cette part d'elle-même qu'elle avait toujours tenté de camoufler derrière la redoutable guerrière qu'elle était. Alors qu'ils étaient ennemis, il lui avait offert ces mots, des mots uniquement destinés à la jeune femme et non pas à la Yiga. Des mots qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à déchiffrer complètement, ou plutôt qu'elle avait peur de déchiffrer. Des mots dont la tendresse avait chatouillé ses oreilles, et qui dansaient encore dans son esprit, remplaçant les cris de guerre qui l'avait obnubilé durant toute sa quête de vengeance.

Et c'était une sensation agréable. Une sensation unique au jeune homme. Une sensation que, jamais, ses précieuses bananes ne pourraient lui offrir.

* * *

 **Tidim ! Que c'est beau l'amitié ! TwT**

 **Mais que compte-t-elle faire de la tunique ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre, sortie prévue le 19 juillet (oui, va falloir être patient, suis désolée).**

 **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il n'était pas un peu trop gnangnan (je suis un peu trop fleur bleue en ce moment, hélas). Et à ceux qui se posent la question « mais où est donc la princesse ? », sachez que Crucruche est partie au village Cocorico pour trouver de l'aide pendant que des gardes Sheikah montaient la garde... Bah quoi ? Fallait bien que je trouve un truc ! XD**

 **Un grand merci à ma Sister qui, malgré la distance, son boulot et l'absence d'une connexion fiable, a pris de son temps pour relire ce chapitre. Je t'adore ! :3**

 **Prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine !**

 **Chu ~**


	5. Dernière rencontre

**Hello mes petites noisettes ! :D**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois. Depuis le dernier chapitre qui est sorti... il y a un mois... Ô Seigneur Ganon, je suis tellement désolée pour ce retard. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis le mois dernier qui ont retardé l'avancé de ce chapitre qui, au final, m'a demandé des heures et des heures de travail.**

 **J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! :3 Précisons avant que l **'univers de The legend of Zelda et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, naturellement... et malheureusement x) À noter que ce chapitre se situe après les événements du jeu, j'ai donc pris quelques libertés pour pouvoir imaginer à quoi ressemblerait Hyrule après la victoire de Link contre le Grand Fléau.****

 ** **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)****

* * *

 **Où tu demeures**

 **~ Une chaleur enivrante ~**

Le lieu était plongé dans un silence solennel. Elle pouvait sentir sur sa frêle silhouette les regards de ses semblables, juchés sur les hauteurs de la vallée de Caltice décorées d'amphibiens rocheux. Les officiers se tenaient bien droit, leur précieux sabre devant eux, la lame pointée vers le ciel. Les sous-fifres quant à eux, en plus grand nombre, avaient mis genou à terre et conservaient leur visage baissé.

Le moment était important. Elle pouvait le sentir aux picotements de nervosité qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale, mais également au paquet précieusement enveloppé disposé entre les doigts de sa mère, quelques mètres derrière le nouveau chef du clan. Un homme froid et dur, à la musculature imposante mise en valeur par des lanières de cuir serrées, aux iris carmin dont elle avait apprit à connaître les différentes nuances : de l'andrinople agressif du guerrier à l'écarlate tendre du père, beaucoup plus rare. C'était d'ailleurs cette étincelle paternelle, cette étincelle de fierté qui illuminait à cet instant son visage, rendant moins rudes ses traits, faisant presque oublier l'énorme balafre qui s'étalait de son front à sa joue gauche, épargnant de justesse sa paupière. Un souvenir du Prodige qu'il avait affronté par le passé. Un stigmate de son échec qu'il n'était pas le seul à arborer sur sa chair.

La voix du chef était forte, ses mots résonnant contre les parois de la vallée, confiant ses directives à sa descendance tout en s'assurant d'être entendu de tous. Un nouvel officier venait d'être promu et, comme l'exigeait la coutume, il devait recevoir la bénédiction de son peuple avant de partir pour sa première mission.

Elle était ce nouvel officier, et cette cérémonie était la sienne.

Un genou dans le sable, la tête baissée, elle écoutait sans vraiment prêter oreilles les paroles de son supérieur, laissant son esprit divaguer dans le flot de ses souvenirs. Deux ans, c'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour mener à bien la formation d'officier. Une formation ardue et disciplinaire qui requerrait en temps normal une année supplémentaire. Mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle était une redoutable guerrière, une battante que rien n'effrayait, celle qui avait rendu justice à leur peuple, au Grand Kohga et au Seigneur Ganon.

Elle était la Yiga qui avait abattu le Prodige.

Deux ans, c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son retour sur les terres désertiques qui l'avaient vu naître. Depuis qu'elle était reparue devant le peuple qui l'avait chassé, exilé, rejeté. Ce jour-là, elle avait cru finir transpercée par une centaine de flèches, les nombreux archers camouflés la prenant en embuscade dans la vallée de Caltice, lieu propice de part sa topographie. Elle avait senti son cœur se serrer face à cet accueil de coutume adressé aux étrangers mais, pour une raison évidente de survie, elle avait dû faire taire sa fierté et se laisser capturer comme une moins-que-rien. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la douloureuse gifle de son père lorsque les sentinelles l'avaient amenée jusqu'à lui, devenu le nouveau chef du clan. Un geste qui lui avait fait mordre les dalles de la grande salle, et qui aurait certainement été suivi par une seconde si sa mère n'était pas intervenue, faisant obstacle entre le corps de sa fille et le bras de son mari. Ce n'était qu'un petit bout de femme qui, pourtant, n'avait pas peur de défier l'autorité – trait de caractère dont elle avait visiblement hérité -, et qui avait insisté pour que la traîtresse puisse s'exprimer. Cinq minutes lui furent ainsi accordées, pas une de plus. Une seule lui fut nécessaire pour capter l'attention de tout l'auditoire, car entre ses doigts reposait l'objet de tout une traque. Une étoffe d'un bleu céleste, un vêtement dont la couleur ne trompait pas. La tunique du Prodige. On lui avait alors demandé de s'expliquer, la curiosité se regroupant autour d'elle, oubliant complètement le délai accordé ainsi que son statut de parjure. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait vendu son histoire.

Le Prodige avait été blessé au cours de son combat contre le Seigneur Ganon. Ce dernier étant mort, elle n'avait fait qu'achever son œuvre, abreuvant sa serpe du sang hylien.

Une histoire tressée de mensonges et qui, telle une toile d'araignée, parvint à capturer l'esprit d'une grande majorité de ses semblables, le tissu tâché d'hémoglobine suffisant comme unique preuve. Mais certains demeurèrent perplexes, se méfiant de cette demoiselle. Elle les avait déjà trahis, pourquoi ne recommencerait-elle pas ? Leurs doutes durent cependant se taire lorsque, une semaine plus tard, la totalité des Yigas lancés sur les traces de l'ennemi rentra bredouille, présentant tous le même constat : le Prodige avait disparu du royaume. Car il était mort. Car elle l'avait tué.

« - À présent, relève-toi, jeune officier ! »

Interpellée par les mots de son chef, elle obéit aussitôt, relevant enfin son regard sur l'assemblée l'entourant. Au même moment, sa mère se rapprocha, serrant contre sa poitrine le précieux paquet. Ses cheveux ébène étaient coiffés en demi-couronne, laissant de longues mèches dévaler dans son dos et encadrer son masque. Masque derrière lequel elle camouflait des larmes de joie. Depuis toujours, elle rêvait de voir sa fille devenir officier Yiga, croyant plus que quiconque – plus qu'elle-même – en ses capacités. Apprendre son exil en rentrant de sa patrouille avait certainement dû l'anéantir, elle qui était si émotive. Beaucoup trop pour une guerrière. D'un mouvement de tête, elle l'invita ensuite à se redresser sur ses jambes puis, délicatement, déposa son paquet dans les bras de la demoiselle. Ce dernier pesait son poids, le poids de l'acier mortel que recouvraient les nombreuses couches de tissu. Le sabre Tranche-Vent.

« - Puisses-tu recevoir la bénédiction de nos ancêtres, _murmura sa mère en lui confiant l'emblème des officiers Yiga_. »

Puis, ne pouvant contenir davantage son émotion, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son enfant. L'étreinte fut saluée par les exclamations de la foule, pigmentant ses joues d'un adorable rose gêné. Indigne d'une redoutable guerrière mais fort heureusement conservé secret par son masque. Ce visage factice qui, durant son exil, lui avait terriblement manqué et derrière lequel elle pouvait de nouveau se camoufler. Camoufler le moindre de ses sentiments, le moindre de ses mensonges, la moindre de ses pensées. Elle aimait sa famille, son peuple, et même ce nouveau titre pour lequel elle avait tant sacrifié. Cependant, elle ne pouvait oublier cette part au fond d'elle-même qui l'empêchait de profiter complètement de ce moment. Cette part qui rendait bourdonnantes les acclamations de ses semblables. Cette part qui rendait brûlante l'étreinte de sa mère. Cette part qui alourdissait encore plus le poids de sa nouvelle arme, de son nouveau statut. Cette part qui rendait presque amère la joie qu'elle ressentait.

Fort heureusement, la cérémonie ne dura guère plus longtemps, s'achevant sous les premiers rayons solaires alors que la main de son père, cette même main qui l'avait giflé par le passé, se posait délicatement sur son crâne. Puis, tous se dispersèrent, la laissant seule au cœur de la vallée de Caltice. Soupirant longuement, elle retira son masque et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fermant momentanément les paupières pour accueillir la chaleur matinale sur son visage. C'était agréable. Sentir le vent caresser ses traits épuisés, sentir le soleil réchauffer ses pommettes, sentir le silence alléger ses épaules, restées contractées tout le long de la cérémonie. Inconsciemment, elle laissa tomber sa main tenant le sabre contre son flanc, desserrant sa prise autour de l'arme. Elle avait réussi, elle était devenue officier Yiga, poste convoité par bon nombre des siens, poste faisant d'elle une guerrière reconnue. Une redoutable guerrière...

« Une redoutable guerrière qui trébuche au moment de porter le coup fatal, _se moqua gentiment une voix dans son esprit_. »

Lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour observer un faucon survoler le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Juste à temps pour apercevoir du coin de l'œil une silhouette silencieuse la rejoindre. Un second soupire mourut au bord de ses lèvres qui déjà, reconnaissant la nouvelle venue, s'étirèrent en un sourire accueillant. Sa cousine s'avança dans la vallée, portant entre ses bras un important sac de voyage rempli à ras bord. Une initiative de sa mère devina-t-elle en interprétant le sourire crispé et désolé de son aînée. Elle avait pourtant clairement spécifié qu'elle souhaitait voyager léger. Alors pourquoi pouvait-elle apercevoir le manche d'une poêle dépasser du paquetage ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas, _rit sa cousine, sans doute en voyant son air dépité_ , je vais t'aider à porter tout ça jusqu'à l'entrée du désert. »

Elle accepta l'offre sans hésiter – à quoi bon être une redoutable guerrière si on n'avait plus de dos avant la fin du premier jour ?

C'est ainsi qu'elles quittèrent ensemble la vallée de Caltice, discutant joyeusement sur le trajet, et rejoignant ainsi le désert où elles purent chacune capturer un morse des sables. Les robustes mammifères ne se prélassaient jamais au soleil sans tendre l'oreille mais, au cours de leur formation, elles avaient appris à être aussi silencieuses qu'une feuille morte tombant sur le sol. Ainsi, le trajet se transforma en course, leurs rires résonnant en cœur alors qu'elles slalomaient entre les ruines à moitié engloutis par le désert. La chaleur n'était pas encore assez intense pour être désagréable, et le vent mugissant au creux de leurs oreilles apportait les derniers brins de fraîcheur nocturne. Nostalgique, elle se remémora alors ces moments passés où, tous les après-midi, elle venait ainsi s'amuser dans l'immense bac à sable qu'était le désert Gerudo. Mais cela avait rapidement pris fin, alors que le Seigneur Ganon s'éveillait lentement après un siècle de torpeur, que Vah'Naboris reprenait ses rondes électrisantes, et que son rôle de serviteur la rappelle à l'ordre. Être une guerrière requerrait des sacrifices. C'est ce qu'elle avait appris, à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'années, alors que les attentes de ses parents se faisaient plus lourdes sur ses épaules, que la présence de son masque sur son visage se faisait plus indispensable. On l'avait forcé à grandir trop vite, à mettre de côté ces émotions inutiles pour le combat, à suivre la voie des arts martiaux sans se poser de question. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, grimpant rapidement les échelons dans son clan, s'attirant les bonnes grâces de leur chef adoré, faisant de son esprit une arme aussi tranchante que sa serpe et de son orgueil un masque si opaque qu'il permettait de camoufler ses craintes, ainsi que tous ces sentiments devenus étrangers au cours du temps. Cela aurait pu rester ainsi, car c'est ce qu'exigeait le titre de guerrier. Cela aurait dû rester ainsi.

Mais sa rencontre avec un jeune bretteur dans les landes sauvages avait tout changé, chamboulant à tout jamais son existence.

« Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, tentant de chasser la vision des perles céruléennes dans son esprit. Deux ans, c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre, dans cet abri miteux au milieu des plaines d'Hyrule. Durant cette période, elle s'était évertuée à ne pas penser à lui. Car c'était une perte de temps. Car c'était une distraction. Car, dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait eu de cesse de s'inquiéter pour sa blessure.

« - Nous arrivons bientôt ! _Cria sa cousine pour être sûr de se faire entendre, l'obligeant à se reconcentrer sur la route_ »

Elles venaient de dépasser le Bazar Assek qui, depuis la mise en veille des Créatures Divines, avait gonflé en affluence. En deux ans, le royaume avait bien changé, retrouvant stabilité et sécurité. La princesse Zelda, reine depuis peu, s'en assurait personnellement. Bien qu'encore jeune – si on omettait les cent dernières années passées à maintenir le Seigneur Ganon dans une torpeur forcée -, elle savait se montrer diplomate, suffisamment douce pour apaiser les craintes d'un peuple encore traumatisé, suffisamment imposante pour mener d'une main de fer les armées et éradiquer la moindre menace. Bien évidemment, il restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Hyrule ne s'était pas fait en un jour. Mais la motivation de la monarque était contagieuse, si bien que la paix fut rapidement restaurée entre les peuples. Plus ou moins...

Alors qu'elles approchaient de l'entrée du désert Gerudo, les deux Yigas firent ralentir leur monture. Puis, elles échangèrent un regard avant d'effectuer simultanément des mouvements de mains afin d'activer leurs parchemins de camouflage. Leur combinaison carmin disparu, laissant place à des vêtements de voyageur. Coiffés en queue-de-cheval, ses cheveux brunirent tandis que les yeux écarlates de sa cousine virèrent au vert. Les armes disparurent sous le tissu, faisant des guerrières de simples marchandes comme il y en avait beaucoup dans le coin. Faisant des redoutables Yigas d'inoffensives Hyliennes.

La paix entre les peuples, oui.

La paix entre la famille Royale et le clan Yiga, jamais de la vie !

Car, s'ils avaient pu tolérer d'établir un commerce avec la cité Gerudo, jamais au grand jamais leur orgueil ne leur tolérerait de faire alliance avec ces têtes couronnées. Avec ces gens à qui leurs ancêtres avaient tourné le dos des générations plus tôt.

« - Allons-y, _lâcha-t-elle après avoir détaché sa monture_. »

Enfin libres, les deux morses détalèrent en un rien de temps, beuglant de mécontentement en disparaissant dans les dunes sableuses du désert. Il ne leur restait que quelques mètres à parcourir pour quitter définitivement les terres arides les ayant vu naître. Au-dessus de leur tête, le soleil commençait déjà à se montrer cruel, brûlant les quelques rares parcelles de peau laissées à découvert. Fort heureusement, les grandes parois rocheuses du canyon Gerudo offraient une ombre salvatrice, conservant ainsi dans son antre la fraîcheur accumulée durant la nuit. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle les voyageurs aimaient séjourner au relais installé à l'entrée du désert. L'endroit était plutôt accueillant. Quelques lanternes brûlaient nuit et jour, tout comme le sourire ne quittait jamais les lèvres de Peiffa, la gérante du relais.

Un bouvier était allongé non loin du comptoir, sa tête reposant tranquillement entre ses pattes. Lorsqu'elles approchèrent cependant, il se redressa aussitôt pour venir les saluer, sa langue pendouillant et sa queue remuant d'excitation. Riant, la jeune promue s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui accorda quelques caresses derrière l'oreille. Avant de finalement pousser un cri de surprise lorsque, revendiquant davantage, le chien se jeta sur elle et la fit tomber à la renverse.

« - Stop ! _Supplia-t-elle sous les assauts de coup de langue, des larmes de joie au coin des yeux_ »

Bien évidemment, en vain. Et ce n'était certainement pas sa cousine, bien trop occupée à rire de sa situation, qui allait lui prêter main forte. Heureusement, Peiffa arriva à sa rescousse, grondant gentiment son compagnon à quatre pattes pour ses débordements d'affection.

« - Je suis navrée, _déclara-t-elle ensuite en posant sa main sur le crâne du bouvier_ , il semble s'être attaché à vous depuis la dernière fois.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je suppose que vous devez être une bonne personne pour qu'il réagisse ainsi, _ria son interlocutrice_. La dernière personne avec qui il a agi de la sorte était un jeune aventurier. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, _rajouta-t-elle en caressant la tête canine_. À une époque où la Créature Divine faisait encore des siennes. »

Elle retourna ensuite près du comptoir, s'assurant d'être suivie par les deux demoiselles en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle.

« - Heureusement, _poursuivit-elle_ , tout ceci est de l'histoire ancienne. Et ça, nous le devons à notre chère suzeraine qui a vaillamment combattu et terrassé le Grand Fléau. »

Et si ses iris safre se parèrent d'une étincelle d'admiration à l'évocation de la jeune femme au noble sang, il n'en fut pas de même pour ses deux interlocutrices. Le vert factice de sa cousine s'assombrit de rancœur tandis que son chocolat naturel, lui, se brouilla d'offuscation. Encore et toujours, les louanges étaient pour cette jolie blonde, masquant complètement l'implication du Prodige dans cette histoire alors qu'il avait été celui tenant la lame légendaire. Celui faisant face sans trembler à l'imposante créature maléfique. Celui mettant en jeu sa propre vie pour le salut de toute une nation qui, au final, ignorait jusqu'à son existence. Elle avait de ses yeux vu la profonde plaie zébrant le torse du guerrier, les Ténèbres dévorant sa chair. Et lui, sombre idiot, camouflant sa souffrance derrière des sourires tendres. Il était le Héros. Malheureusement, le Héros d'une légende que les générations futures finiraient rapidement par estomper, ne conservant qu'une silhouette abstraite se tenant auprès de la princesse aux pouvoirs divins. Car tel était le destin de tout Héros élu des Déesses.

Qu'importe, elle serait là pour se rappeler.

« - Je parle, je parle, j'en oublierais presque la raison de votre venue ici, _rit Peiffa en se saisissant d'un carnet sur le comptoir_. Alors, vous êtes ici pour louer un cheval, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle opina de la tête, puis suivit la réceptionniste jusqu'aux stalles où elles furent accueillies par des hennissements joyeux. Un cheval gris moucheté était déjà sortie, un vieil homme s'affairant autour de lui pour finir de l'équiper.

« - Voici Gribouille, un étalon extrêmement docile mais qui ne manque pas d'endurance. Avec lui, vous devriez arriver sans encombre à destination. »

Ne prêtant pas plus d'attention aux mots de l'Hylienne, elle s'avança lentement dans la direction de l'animal. Ses yeux sombres luisaient d'une étrange manière, tels deux onyx. Un regard si semblable à celui de... Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à la simple pensée de son compagnon disparu. L'image de son corps allongé dans l'herbe gorgée de sang de la plaine, de son cadavre dévoré en grande partie par les loups. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette vision, de la douleur qui s'était instaurée dans sa cage thoracique, bloquant momentanément sa respiration. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle l'abandonne ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas emmené avec elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi son fidèle Kohga ? Elle avait tenté de siffler entre ses doigts, refusant de croire que cet animal – cet amas de chair couvert par endroit de poils sombres – était son compagnon. Elle avait sifflé, encore et encore, ignorant les larmes qui inondaient ses joues, ignorant le chagrin qui faisait trembler ses cordes vocales, ignorant la douleur des fragments de roche s'enfonçant dans l'épiderme de ses genoux. Elle avait sifflé jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Jusqu'à sentir le désespoir réduire à néant cette faible étincelle d'espoir. Ce futile espoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kohga. Mais Kohga répondait toujours à l'appel.

Il l'avait toujours fait.

« - Eh ! _L'interpella sa cousine en posant une main réconfortant sur son épaule_. Tout va bien ? »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, ne quittant pas le dénommé Gribouille des yeux, conservant son regard ancré dans celui de son futur compagnon. Compagnon pour une toute nouvelle quête.

Elle ferait en sorte qu'il réponde de nouveau à son appel.

« - Bien ! _Déclara Peiffa après avoir consulté une dernière_ _fois son carnet_. Tout est en règle. Je peux donc vous laisser entre les mains expertes de Pirou. En vous souhaitant un agréable voyage. Puisse la Déesse Hylia veiller sur vous ! »

Et, sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna pour regagner son comptoir où l'attendaient déjà de nouveaux clients. Pirou, de son côté, les aida à charger les affaires de la cadette sur la selle de l'étalon tout en donnant quelques indications topographiques. Bien qu'ayant étudié le terrain avant de s'engager pour ce nouveau voyage, elle prit mentalement note de tous ces précieux conseils. Puis, lorsque tout fut en place, le vieil homme s'éloigna à son tour pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux Yigas. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas assister à leurs au revoir larmoyants – et elle le comprenait parfaitement car, à sa place, elle aurait fait de même. Sa cousine était quelqu'un d'extrêmement émotive, plus que sa mère sans doute. Elle la revoyait se confondre en excuses lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées illégalement au beau milieu de nul part deux ans plus tôt lors de son exil, prenant le risque d'être vue avec elle et d'être à son tour banni de leur clan. Elle revoyait parfaitement le moindre de ses missives, certaines lui donnant des indications sur la localisation du Prodiges, d'autres, en plus grande quantité, simplement désireuses de prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle revoyait ses larmes de joie lorsqu'elle put enfin regagner le repaire, son étreinte presque étouffante lorsqu'elle rejoignit la formation d'officier, bien moins que celle qu'elle lui offrit lorsqu'elle apprit son intention de partir en voyage une fois son nouveau poste obtenu.

Les doigts de son aînée s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets tandis que ses iris faussement verts s'assombrirent d'une pointe d'inquiétude.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, _débuta-t-elle alors en souriant, désireuse de la rassurer,_ je ne serais pas absente longtemps. Ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques jours. Et puis...

\- Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtise, _déclara soudainement sa cousine_. »

Si soudainement qu'elle ne put retenir la surprise de gagner ses traits. Surprise rapidement remplacée par une grimace de douleur lorsque la prise autour de ses poignets se raffermit. Elle chercha alors à comprendre la raison de ce comportement, si éloigné des salutations habituellement plus chaleureuses de sa parente. Seulement, lorsqu'elle interrogea le regard de celle-ci, elle se retrouva confronter à un mur insondable.

« - Je te connais, _reprit calmement sa cousine sans desserrer son emprise_. Je sais ce que tu caches. »

À ces mots, elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Que savait-elle ?

« - Je sais ce que tu caches, _répéta l'aîné en insistant sur le second mot_. Et si les autres venaient à l'apprendre également, alors ce n'est pas simplement l'exil que tu risqueras.

\- Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi ! _S'agaça-t-elle, tirant violemment sur ses bras pour la faire lâcher prise_. »

Agacement qui camouflait en réalité son angoisse. Que savait-elle ?

Massant distraitement ses poignets endoloris, elle laissa une minute à sa cousine pour poursuivre son discours, pour éclaircir les paroles étranges qu'elle venait de prononcer. Malheureusement, celle-ci restait muette, se contentant de la fixer dans les yeux, comme psalmodiant en silence ces mêmes mots. Bougre, mais que savait-elle !

L'agacement se métamorphosa alors en colère. Aussi, c'est d'un pas furibond qu'elle tourna les talons et qu'elle enfourcha la selle de Gribouille. La sensation était étrange, suffisamment pour tempérer presque aussitôt son animosité. Deux ans qu'elle n'était pas montée sur le dos d'un cheval, la formation d'officier Yiga ne lui permettant pas de quitter le désert, et pourtant c'était comme si elle y avait toujours été. Elle avait toujours apprécié cette vue qu'on avait de là-haut, une vue qui offrait l'avantage de pouvoir toiser les gens de haut. Chose qu'elle fit avec sa cousine lorsque cette dernière attira son attention en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Le mur insondable s'était finalement effondré, dévoilant une profonde mélancolie cerclée d'inquiétude.

« - Promets-moi qu'une fois Kohga ramené, tu reviendras aussitôt à la maison. Promets-le moi ! »

Un visage au sourire tendre se dessina dans son esprit.

« Me rejoindras-tu ? »

Un visage pour lequel elle avait déjà menti plusieurs fois.

« - Je te le promets. »

Un visage pour lequel elle n'hésita pas à mentir de nouveau.

Adressant un dernier sourire à sa cousine, elle s'empara des rênes de l'animal et, d'un coup de talon dans les flancs, lui donna l'ordre de partir au triple galop. Elle avait déjà trop tardé, et si elle souhaitait respecter à la lettre son itinéraire, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle s'engouffra ainsi dans le canyon Gerudo, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans ces gorges rocheuses, suivant le tracé sinueux de la route qui contournait le plateau d'Umétaké. Il aurait était sans doute plus judicieux de couper au travers de ces nombreux reliefs escarpés mais, bien que l'escalade ne la dérangeait pas et bien que l'avènement d'un nouveau monarque à la tête du royaume ait radialement diminué le nombre de monstres habitants les landes, elle préférait jouer la carte de la sûreté. De plus, si Kohga fut une excellente monture capable de franchir des monts élevés et de faire face à l'ennemi sans trembler, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il en soit de même pour Gribouille, son tempérament calme tranchant nettement avec le fort caractère que possédait l'étalon noir.

Lorsque le soleil arriva au zénith, annonçant l'heure du déjeuné, elle avait déjà traversé le pont suspendu de Digdo et avait rejoint le relais de l'orée de la plaine où elle fit escale une petite heure avant de se remettre en route, empruntant la route menant vers l'est, puis vers le sud. Les paysages qui défilaient autour d'elle étaient à présent parsemés d'une multitude de nuances de vert, allant de l'herbe clair au feuillage beaucoup plus sombre des bosquets. Par moment, d'autres couleurs se mélangeaient au tableau, certaines familières tel que le bleu des petits étangs constellant les plaines, d'autres lui étant étrangères. Et déstabilisantes. Durant sa traque deux ans plus tôt, elle avait parcouru en long et en large les étendus entourant l'imposant château, se repérant à la topographie des lieux pour avancer, prenant comme point de repère les nombreuses ruines présentes sur le territoire. Des ruines qui, au cours du temps, avaient fini par disparaître pour laisser place à des bâtiments flambant neufs. La garnison de Comolo, les différentes étapes encerclant la forêt du Temps, … et même le château en lui-même dont la silhouette, plus imposante encore que par le passé, régnait sur tout le domaine de sa magnificence. Se stoppant sur la colline du Belvédère, profitant de la vue dégagée qu'elle offrait, elle prit quelques minutes pour ancrer ce nouveau paysage dans son esprit. Pour graver l'image de ces innombrables tours conquérant le ciel, autrefois si sombre, rayonnant à présent d'un bleu magnifique. De ce même bleu qui décorait les prunelles du Prodige lorsqu'un sourire moqueur ornait ses lèvres... Durant deux années, elle était restée enfermée dans une petite bulle, laissant le temps défiler autour d'elle, ignorant les changements qui s'opéraient à l'extérieur.

En y repensant, c'était ici qu'elle avait croisé sa route pour la quatrième fois, c'était ici qu'avait débuté sa traque. Et que restait-il de ce moment, hormis le souvenir amer qu'il portait ? Rien, absolument rien. En deux ans, les pluies avaient sans doute eu raison de leurs empruntes sur le sol, la végétation de s'accroître et de proliférer. Et lui... Après deux années, se souvenait-il encore d'elle ?

« - Crois-moi Gribouille, _déclara-t-elle en caressant l'encolure de sa monture_ , si cet idiot a eu le malheur d'oublier ses mots, je l'égorge sur place. »

Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier. Pas ça, pas ces mots qu'il avait murmurés d'une voix tendre, mélancolique, presque implorante. Non, il n'avait pas le droit.

Soupirant longuement, elle tira sur les rênes de son cheval pour lui faire regagner la route et emprunter le viaduc d'Hylia qui permettait de traverser le lac éponyme. Elle gagna ainsi la forêt de Firone en fin d'après-midi, puis, alors que le soleil commençait lentement à décliner dans le ciel, la plaine d'Arafur. Et, alors qu'au loin se dessinait déjà la silhouette du relais des alpages, elle ne put retenir son soulagement d'égailler son visage d'un sourire sincère. Enfin !

Les lanternes suspendues au toit du bâtiment avaient été allumées, auréolant les contours du relais d'une chaleureuse lueur invitant les voyageurs à s'arrêter pour la nuit. Bien que le nombre d'ennemis avait radicalement chuté dans la région, il était recommandé de ne pas se balader dans les landes au crépuscule pour raison de sécurité. Les marchands ambulants et les simples aventuriers semblaient prendre à cœur ce conseil car, lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, bon nombre faisait la queue au comptoir, désireux d'obtenir un lit pour la nuit. Mettant pied à terre, elle les imita donc, se plaçant juste derrière une Gerudo dont le bouclier serti de joyaux luisait à la lueur des lanternes. Elle patienta ainsi quelques minutes, profitant de ce temps pour inspecter les alentours. Un groupe d'Hyliens discutaient joyeusement tout près de la marmite de laquelle émanait une délicieuse odeur épicée. Leurs rires graves se mêlaient aux tintements des cloches que portait le bétail autour de leur cou. Tout comme dans chaque relais, un chien montait la garde, mais celui-ci semblait être plus intéressé par le morceau de viande que tenait son maître que par les mouvements des quatre bêtes laitières.

« - Bien le bonsoir, ma p'tite demoiselle ! _La salua le réceptionniste lorsqu'arriva son tour_. Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile ?

\- Bonsoir, je suis venue rapporter ce cheval que j'ai emprunté au relais du canyon Gerudo.

\- Le canyon Gerudo ? _Répéta-t-il en soulevant légèrement son bonnet de son pouce_. Eh bien, vous avez fait une sacré trotte ! Vous devez être épuisée. »

Oh que oui elle l'était. Du moins, c'était le cas de son corps car son esprit, lui, ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'option de prendre quelques heures de repos. Elle était si proche du but. Ainsi déclina-t-elle le lit que lui proposa le réceptionniste sans une once d'hésitation.

« - En revanche, _déclara-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse la sermonner sur son projet de voyager de nuit_ , je suis à la recherche de quelque chose, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ?

\- Quelque chose ? Dites toujours !

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé de la Divinité des chevaux ?

\- La Divinité des chevaux, hein ? _Songea-t-il en caressant son menton mal rasé_. Ma foi, il y a bien cette vieille légende... Oh, je sais ! _Rajouta-t-il en tapant son poing dans sa main_. Surosse pourra sans doute vous aider, elle est incollable sur les légendes de la région. Rendez-vous près des stalles, elle devrait être en train de nourrir les chevaux. »

Remerciant l'homme, à la fois pour l'information et pour prendre en charge Gribouille – qu'elle salua affectueusement en enlaçant son museau et en lui offrant une carotte bien juteuse -, elle se dirigea ensuite comme indiqué vers les stalles. Près du feu, le groupe d'Hyliens avait été rejoint par la Gerudo et deux Gorons qui, visiblement, insistaient pour rajouter un peu de caillasse au potage. « Pour éduquer vos palets » déclaraient-ils en offrant des frappes amicales – et assommantes – dans le dos des hommes, causant chez ces derniers des grimaces de douleur et, par conséquent, l'hilarité de la femme du désert.

Fort heureusement, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme près des stalles où les chevaux achevaient leur repas du soir. En les voyant ainsi dévorer leur foin, elle eut une petite pensée pour son compagnon d'un jour, espérant que le réceptionniste s'attelait déjà à prendre soin de Gribouille. Cet étalon était adorable, il ne méritait pas de devoir attendre sa pitance. Autour des équidés, deux Hyliennes s'affairaient : une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années et une vieille femme occupées à passer le balai. Elles discutaient joyeusement, la plus jeune riant des pitreries de son aînée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elles tournent la tête dans sa direction, lui prêtant attention.

« - Désolée de vous déranger, _débuta alors la voyageuse, légèrement nerveuse à l'idée de les déranger_ , je cherche quelqu'un qui se prénomme Surosse et on m'a dit que je pourrais la trouver ici.

\- Il semblerait que l'on t'ait bien informée, mon enfant, _rit la vieille femme en prenant appuie sur son balai_. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Eh bien, j'aurais aimé savoir si vous avez déjà entendu parler de la Divinité des chevaux. »

À l'évocation de ces mots, l'éclat dans le regard sinople de l'Hylienne, ternis par l'âge, s'enflamma soudainement, telles des braises retrouvant vitalité. Il y avait une once de surprise, mais surtout beaucoup de curiosité dans sa voix lorsqu'elle lui demanda en retour :

« - Serais-tu par hasard intéressée par la résurrection des chevaux, mon enfant ?

\- Je... Oui !

\- Alors sache que tu es au bon endroit ! Marlon, la Divinité des chevaux vit non loin d'ici. Selon les légendes, elle habiterait une fontaine à quelques heures de marche du relais. En suivant le sentier vers le sud, il n'est pas difficile de s'y rendre. »

Fontaine, quelques heures, sentier sud... Un à un, les mots de la vieille femme se gravèrent dans son esprit.

« - Cependant, _ajouta son aînée en levant un index_ , il faut que tu saches une chose. Nombreux se sont mis en quête de trouver la Divinité Marlon, mais hélas nombreux furent ceux à rentrer bredouilles. Car, si le pont de la Divinité des chevaux est facilement trouvable, sa fontaine, elle, peut se montrer invisible aux yeux de ceux n'ayant pas mérité la grâce équine.

\- Vous voulez dire que... Je ne suis pas certaine de la trouver ? _Demanda la guerrière, sa voix se brisant involontairement face à l'annonce_. »

Ne pas la trouver, ne pas pouvoir sauver son compagnon... Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Non, elle n'avait pas fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici pour ne pas réussir. Elle était une redoutable guerrière, elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer. Elle était une redoutable guerrière qui...

Non. Elle n'était qu'une simple jeune fille souhaitant retrouver son ami. Une misérable qui avait été incapable de le protéger. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer, car échouer revenait à l'abandonner une seconde fois. Lui, son fidèle destrier avec qui elle avait fui une horde de Bokoblins, galopé à toute vitesse pour échapper aux lasers mortels des Gardiens, foulé le sol des différents territoires pour traquer son ennemi. Celui contre lequel elle s'était pelotée les nuits frigorifiques. Celui avec qui elle avait partagé ses repas, même lorsque les vivres se faisaient rares. Celui à qui elle avait confié tous ses secrets, ces sentiments incompréhensibles qu'elle avait trop longtemps enfouis en elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner car lui ne l'avait jamais fait.

Semblant ressentir sa détresse, la vieille Surosse posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres gercées.

« - Allons ma petite, _déclara-t-elle ensuite, pressant davantage sa prise pour attirer les orbes chocolat de son interlocutrice dans les siennes_. Que dirais-tu de boire un bon potage, histoire de te réchauffer ?

\- Mais je... _s'apprêta-t-elle à répondre avant de s'interrompre face à l'index levé de son aînée._

\- Il n'est pas bon de se promener dans les plaines d'Hyrule à la tombée de la nuit. Qui sait ce qui peut se tapir dans l'ombre. De plus, je ne te conseille pas de te rendre à la fontaine ce soir, la Divinité Marlon n'apprécie que très peu d'être dérangée à une heure aussi tardive, _rajouta l'Hylienne en ricanant_. »

Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Surosse et la demoiselle l'accompagnant la traînèrent jusqu'à la marmite où elles prirent toutes les trois places. La vieille femme débuta alors un long et mystérieux récit tandis qu'on leur servait un bol du délicieux ragoût mijotant, attirant peu à peu l'attention de tous ceux assis autour du feu. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, jouant mollement avec les morceaux de viande flottant dans la sauce épicée. Puis, alors que la lune s'élevait dans le ciel, sa douce lueur filtrant difficilement au travers des épais nuages présents, tous regagnèrent l'intérieur du relais pour prendre place dans leur couche. Tous sauf la jeune Yiga qui préféra rester, se perdant dans la contemplation des dernières braises léchant ce qui restait du feu de camp. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à dormir, bien que son corps ne cessait de lui réclamer le repos tant mérité après une journée entière de chevauchée. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et prendre le risque de se retrouver face au cadavre en partie dévoré de son ami. Un cadavre qui, sous le charme de ses songes, prenait vie, se redressant sur ses pattes pour laisser déborder de son abdomen éventré ses viscères gâtés. Et ses yeux onyx déversant des torrents de larmes sanguinolentes...

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, s'arrachant de ces pensées. Un goût ferreux chatouilla ses papilles, une sensation bien moins désagréable que le chagrin dévorant le rebord de ses paupières. Prenant une grande inspiration pour tenter de le chasser, elle pencha la tête en arrière, noyant son regard noyé dans la contemplation du ciel obscur. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, peut-être même plusieurs heures, ignorant les morsures glacées du vent nocturne sur sa chair, puis la pluie qui commença doucement à s'échapper des nuages sombres. Une première goutte perla sur sa joue, puis une seconde. Fermant momentanément les yeux, elle apprécia la compassion céleste, laissant finalement ses propres larmes se mêler à celles de la nature.

Elle finit par s'endormir sur le tronc servant de banc, la fatigue profitant de ce moment de faiblesse pour l'envelopper dans une étreinte de torpeur. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, alors que les premiers habitants du relais se levaient pour s'occuper de leurs tâches quotidiennes, qu'elle fut réveillée par une main se posant sur son front. Sursautant, elle se redressa soudainement, prenant une pose défensive, et sa main trouva instinctivement le chemin menant à sa serpe. Cependant, croisant le regard sinople de la vieille Surosse, agrandi par la surprise, elle stoppa immédiatement son geste.

« - Je suis désolée ma petite, _commença alors son aînée tandis qu'elle détendait ses muscles_ , je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais tu semblais si perturbée dans ton sommeil.

\- Ce n'est rien, _soupira-t-elle,_ merci de m'avoir réveillé. »

Puis, s'inclinant poliment, elle tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner du bâtiment. Son crâne était douloureux, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa vision tanguait dangereusement. Prenant appuie contre la barrière délimitant le relais, elle porta ses mains à ses tempes pour les masser.

« - Tu ne devrais pas partir dans ton état, _déclara Surosse en la rejoignant_ , tu as de la fièvre et...

\- Je vais bien, _la coupa-t-elle, se détachant de la barrière pour démontrer son propos_. »

Elle avait déjà trop tardé. À l'horizon, le soleil s'était levé, ses rayons perçant au travers des nuages duveteux. La pluie avait cessé il y a peu, pas plus d'une heure, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une agréable odeur de géosmine et des plaines fangeuses. Dans une autre situation, elle aurait certainement souri face à ce paysage, appréciant cet instant qui succédait toujours à l'averse.

« - Ces jeunes, _maugréa l'Hylienne en déposant un paquet dans les bras de sa cadette_. Tiens, tâche au moins de grignoter quelque chose en route. Je veillerais sur tes affaires jusqu'à ton retour. »

Elle eut une pensée pour lesdites affaires qu'elle avait complètement oubliée sur la selle de Gribouille. Il n'y avait rien d'utile dans le tas, rien de valeur non plus – elle conservait toujours son stock de bananes sur elle. Aussi accepta-t-elle à la fois le présent de la vieille femme et sa proposition. Puis elle se mit enfin en route, empruntant le sentier menant vers le sud-ouest.

Il lui fallut deux bonnes heures de marche pour rejoindre les alentours du plateau de l'entrelac dans l'ombre duquel elle trouva le fameux pont dont lui avait parlé Surosse. Les plaines verdoyantes avaient laissé place à des reliefs rocheux. Le pont, lui, permettait de traverser un petit étang. Ses vieilles planches, moisies par endroits, couvertes de mousses à d'autres, même parfois manquantes, démontraient son ancienneté. Elles grincèrent dangereusement lorsqu'elle les foula de ses bottes mais, pour son plus grand soulagement, tinrent le coup, la menant de l'autre côté où les parois des plateaux environnants se resserraient pour former un sentier naturel. Le silence régnait autour d'elle. L'herbe sous ses pieds étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Le chant des oiseaux, si entêtant au cœur des plaines, était ici inaudible, remplacé par les doux battements d'ailes des papillons. Une brise légère soufflait sur la zone, semblant la pousser en avant. Alors que le chemin s'étrécit davantage, des clapotements parvinrent à ses oreilles. Deux petits étangs se dessinèrent de part et d'autre de son champ de vision. Se penchant au-dessus de l'un d'eux, elle aperçut des petites grenouilles barboter, leur vert jurant sur la surface hyaline, avant que son regard ne soit attiré par les immenses fleurs décorant le fond des eaux. Leurs imposants pétales immergés présentaient de magnifiques couleurs, un rebord violet pour un cœur doré qui semblait luire de manière pulsatile. Tel une multitude de cœurs endormis, attendant d'être éveillés.

Un faible hennissement se fit soudainement entendre au creux de son oreille, la faisant sursauter. Se retournant brusquement, elle balaya les alentours à la recherche de son origine. C'est alors qu'elle la vit, dressée devant d'immenses rochers ivoires. Une imposante fleur éclose finement décorée de miroirs et d'oiseaux dorés. Et en son centre, un cercle d'eau d'où semblait s'échapper une pluie de nitescences zinzolines. À cette vision, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Était-ce possible ? L'avait-elle finalement trouvée ?

La fontaine de la Divinité des chevaux.

Elle dut se retenir de courir, et hésita même à approcher, ayant sans doute peur de faire disparaître cette vision si enchanteresse. Ayant sans doute peur qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'une illusion. Aussi, c'est d'un pas lent et timide qu'elle traversa les mètres la séparant de son objectif et qu'elle gravit les quelques marches menant au sommet de la fleur. Lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant, l'eau lui renvoya son reflet. Non pas le reflet du visage illusoire qu'elle s'était fait, mais bel et bien le reflet de son véritable soi. Elle put alors contempler les immenses cernes qui creusaient son regard chocolat, ses pommettes rougies par la fièvre. Un reflet indigne d'une redoutable guerrière, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent était de retrouver son compagnon.

Joignant ses mains, elle ferma ses paupières sur cette vision d'elle-même avant de murmurer :

« - Oh Divinité des chevaux, puissiez-vous entendre mon appel. Recevez cette offrande comme preuve de mon humble respect. »

Disant cela, elle attrapa une carotte vigueur dans sa sacoche et la jeta au milieu des flots. Le légume flotta un instant avant de se faire engloutir par les eaux. Elle attendit quelques minutes mais rien ne se produisit. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Elle avait pourtant fait exactement ce qui était écrit dans le livre qu'elle avait consulté. Peut-être aurait-elle dû interroger davantage Surosse au sujet du rituel d'invocation... À moins qu'une ridicule carotte ne soit suffisant pour démontrer son respect envers une divinité. Prête à tout tenter, elle se saisit de sa sacoche et la vida de son contenu. De nombreuses carottes, mais également de nombreuses bananes – ses si précieuses bananes – tombèrent ainsi dans la fontaine pour y être englouti. Malheureusement, toujours rien.

« - Pourquoi... _souffla-t-elle désespérée en tombant à genoux_. Pourquoi refusez-vous d'accéder à ma requête ? »

Ses doigts s'ancrèrent dans la mousse recouvrant les marches, traçant des sinus dans leur surface parfaitement lisse. Des larmes d'injustice mordirent ses paupières d'où elles s'élancèrent avant de rejoindre les eaux de la fontaine. La rage l'envahit doucement, encouragée par la fatigue et son désespoir.

« - Pourquoi refusez-vous de me rendre Kohga ?! _Rugit-elle alors, frappant son poing sur le sol_ »

Ses mots se répercutèrent contre les parois rocheuses, claquant tels des violents coups de fouet.

Pourquoi refusait-elle de l'aider ? Était-ce sa punition pour avoir abandonné Kohga ? Ses doigts s'incrustèrent davantage dans la mousse. Son adorable Kohga... était-il perdu à jamais ?

C'est alors qu'un hennissement se fit de nouveau entendre. N'y prêtant pas tout de suite attention, elle dut cependant redresser les yeux de son reflet lorsque le son résonna une troisième fois. Lentement, elle tourna la tête pour regarder derrière elle. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand.

En bas des marches se tenait un magnifique cheval à la robe baie. Il se tenait là, immobile, ses perles sombres fixées sur sa silhouette. Intriguée par cette soudaine apparition, elle se redressa sur ses jambes et, prudemment, rejoignit l'animal qui, peu farouche, la laissa approcher sans ciller.

« - Bonjour toi, _murmura-t-elle en caressant le museau du destrier_ , qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Son pelage était mouillé, comme s'il venait tout juste de sortir de l'étang. Du bout du doigt, elle suivit ensuite le tracé imprécis d'une imposante cicatrice qui parcourait la gorge de l'animal, s'étendant de son encolure à son omoplate droite. Une blessure causée par une lame ou la corne d'un animal colossal.

Une blessure qui aurait dû lui être fatale.

« - Je revis ! _Déclara brusquement une voix grave dans son dos_ »

Surprise – décidément, les gens aimaient la surprendre aujourd'hui -, elle se retourna aussitôt. Avant de plaquer une main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer un cri. Car, devant ses yeux, surgit de la fontaine une imposante silhouette. D'abord des mains hâlées qui se cramponnèrent au rebord où elle s'était agenouillée un peu plus tôt. Puis tout un buste recouvert de différents tissus reliés grossièrement entre eux. Une longue colonne vertébrale décharnée au bout de laquelle se balançait un masque équin en bois peint. Ainsi vêtu, l'être ressemblait à s'y méprendre au toit des relais.

« - Ça fait du bien de prendre un peu l'air, _poursuivit le nouvel arrivant après s'être ébroué, faisant claqueter ses perles contre son écorce_. Je commençais à avoir les os en compote là-dedans ! »

Ses mains, - non reliées à son corps comme le nota la demoiselle effarée -, s'élevèrent ensuite dans les airs comme pour étirer les muscles de bras inexistants. Une sorte de bâillement s'échappa de derrière son masque. Puis, portant enfin son attention sur la Yiga, l'étrange créature demanda :

« - Pourquoi donc te caches-tu ainsi derrière cette brave jument ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as conviée ?

\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes...

\- Oh, mille excuses, j'en oublierais presque la politesse ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Marlon. Je suis la divinité des chevaux de ce monde. »

Marlon. Divinité. Ces deux mots résonnèrent dans son esprit tels des coups de gong. Que le Seigneur Ganon en soit loué, elle avait... réussi ? N'y croyant pas tout de suite, elle se détacha tout de même de l'animal pour rejoindre l'hôte des lieux en haut des marches. Vu ainsi, Marlon semblait encore plus imposante, sa tête se balançant de gauche à droite au-dessus de la sienne, ses doigts tapotant le vide comme pour se retenir de venir la toucher. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressentait, mais plutôt une forte curiosité face à cet être dont s'échappait une aura mystérieuse.

« - Je te remercie, jeune fille, pour ce délicieux repas, _déclara la Divinité avant de laisser entendre un hennissement – ou bien était-ce un rire ?_ -. J'étais littéralement morte de faim. Navrée d'avoir dévorée toutes les bananes, je sais à quel point elles sont précieuses pour ton peuple.

\- Je suis heureuse que ces offrandes vous aient plu, _répondit-elle simplement en s'inclinant en avant_. Elles m'étaient précieuses, en effet, mais bien moins que ce que je suis venue chercher auprès de vous.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Pour que tu rendes visite à la divinité des chevaux, c'est qu'il a dû arriver un malheur. »

Des images du cadavre lui revinrent en mémoire, l'obligeant à baisser honteusement la tête. Oui, « malheur » était le terme exact pour désigner cet événement.

« - Pourtant... Je ne ressens la détresse d'aucuns de tes amis équins. »

Intriguée par ces mots, la demoiselle releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Marlon tapotait songeusement son museau de son index gauche, faisant cliqueter le bracelet doré autour de son poignet.

« - Que voulez-vous dire par là ? _Demanda-t-elle alors face au silence de la Divinité_

\- Eh bien, il est heureux et en bonne santé. Et le lien qui l'unit à toi est tout à fait merveilleux !

\- Mais... c'est impossible ! J'ai vu le corps de Kohga ce jour-là ! Je l'ai vu, étendu au milieu de la plaine, son sang abreuvant le sol sur lequel il s'est fait dévorer. Il...

\- Es-tu sûre qu'il s'agissait de ton ami ? _L'interrompit l'être mystique en penchant la tête de l'autre côté_ »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre derechef un « Évidemment ! », mais fut aussitôt coupée par cette petite étincelle d'espoir qu'elle avait eu ce jour-là et qu'elle croyait disparue. Une petite étincelle qui lui chuchota un « Et si ? » qui suffit à redonner quelques couleurs à son cœur ternis depuis la mort de son compagnon.

Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si Kohga était bel et bien vivant ?

« - J'en déduis à ton expression que non, _déclara amusée Marlon avant de reprendre d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse._ Ton ami est en vie, jeune fille.

\- Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas répondu à mon appel ? _Demanda-t-elle songeuse, plus pour elle-même que pour la Divinité_

\- Peut-être est-il partie à ta recherche en voyant que tu ne rentrais plus. Peut-être a-t-il trouvé un endroit où il serait sûr que tu le retrouverais.

\- Un endroit... »

La prairie gelée de Tabanta peut-être, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois ? Non, Kohga était beaucoup trop frileux pour rester deux années entières dans un endroit aussi hostile.

L'ancienne cité des Mouettes, lieu de leur dernière mission ensemble ? Non plus, avec la restauration de la paix, l'endroit devait s'être repeuplé. Or, Kohga détestait quand il y avait trop de monde à proximité.

« - Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider à le retrouver, _proposa Marlon en faisant claquer ses perles contre son masque pour attirer son regard_. »

Même s'il n'y en avait pas besoin car sa simple prise de parole suffit à ramener toute l'attention de la jeune fille sur elle.

« - Vous savez où il se trouve ?

\- Possiblement.

\- C'est à dire ? _Demanda-t-elle on fronçant davantage les sourcils_

\- J'ignore où se trouve ton ami, mais je sais comment le retrouver. Vois-tu cette adorable jument derrière toi ? »

Suivant des yeux la direction indiquée par le doigt tendu, elle porta son attention sur le noble destrier qui n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre, se contentant de brouter l'herbe à ses pieds. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait l'observer plus calmement, sans le chagrin ni la colère, il lui sembla reconnaître la silhouette de l'animal. Une pensée chatouilla alors son esprit, lui indiquant qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ?

« - Tout comme toi, elle recherche quelqu'un, _poursuivit Marlon tandis qu'elle continuait de détailler l'animal_. Et il se peut que votre chemin vous mène au même endroit.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Rien de plus que ce que je viens de t'énoncer. »

Détachant enfin son regard de la jument, elle se retourna pour protester. Mais se tût immédiatement en faisant face au masque divin. Celui-ci se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son visage, ses orbites sombres semblant sonder son regard, traversant la couche illusoire pour observer son vrai soi.

« - Sache, jeune Yiga, qu'en aidant les autres, il est possible de s'aider soi-même. »

Inconsciemment, elle répéta ces mots dans son esprit, comme pour déceler un quelconque message caché derrière. Puis décida que cela était inutile, une véritable perte de temps. Alors, opinant d'un mouvement de tête, elle descendit de nouveau les marches pour retourner auprès de la jument. À son approche, cette dernière se contenta juste de lever son museau, la fixant de son regard sombre où régnait un calme impressionnant. Elle possédait une carrure athlétique et, en l'observant de plus prêt, de multiples cicatrices fines parcouraient son corps, notamment au niveau de ses sabots comme si elle avait l'habitude de les utiliser pour se défendre. Kohga possédait les mêmes, tout comme il possédait cette même étincelle vivace dans ses iris. Une étincelle propre aux destriers ayant connu bon nombre de batailles.

Elle posa sa main sur le museau de l'animal, puis déclara :

« - Très bien, je l'aiderai à retrouver son cavalier. Puis-je connaître son nom ? _Demanda-t-elle ensuite en se retournant_ »

Mais seul le souffle du vent lui répondit car, tel un mirage, Marlon et sa fontaine s'était complètement évaporées, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un étendu d'herbes fraîches et de fleurs. Elle aurait pu être surprise par cette disparition soudaine, mais après tout ce qu'elle venait déjà de vivre – alors qu'il n'était pas encore midi ! -, elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Comme si tout ceci était finalement normal. Comme si elle n'allait pas devoir monter un cheval étranger et le laisser vagabonder où bon lui semblerait pour potentiellement retrouver leur compagnon respectif.

Mais après tout, avait-elle seulement le choix ? Pas vraiment...

S'agrippant à la crinière sombre de la jument, la guerrière se hissa prudemment sur son dos. L'animal, aussi docile que le fut Gribouille la veille, accepta sans broncher sa présence. La sensation de ses cuisses directement en contact avec les muscles puissants du coursier était assez désagréable mais elle devrait faire avec, au moins jusqu'au relais où elle pourrait sans doute dénicher une selle.

Le retour fut bien évidemment beaucoup plus rapide que l'allée, la célérité de sa nouvelle compagne étant époustouflante. Elle avait toujours apprécié cette sensation grisante, sentir le vent fouetter son visage et, inconsciemment, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour la première fois depuis longtemps en un authentique sourire de bonheur. À son arrivée au relais, elle fut accueillie par la vieille Surosse qui lui rendit ses affaires et l'aida à trouver un équipement adapté pour sa monture.

« - Quelle jument magnifique, _s'extasia-t-elle en achevant d'accrocher les sacoches sur la selle_. Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu tenais tant à la ramener mon enfant. »

Sa seule réponse fut un simple sourire en coin, ne voulant conter ce qui s'était réellement passé et se lancer dans des explications complexes. Pourtant, alors qu'elle se hissait de nouveau sur le dos de l'équidé, elle répéta mentalement les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Surosse avait raison, cette jument était exceptionnelle. Et, si elle en croyait la large cicatrice qui lui barrait l'encolure, la pauvre avait dû faire face à un destin funeste par le passé. Alors pourquoi son cavalier n'avait pas tenté de la ramener ? Et pourquoi la Divinité Marlon la lui avait-elle confiée ?

La douleur lancinante au niveau de ses tempes refit soudainement son apparition, l'obligeant à cesser ses réflexions.

« - Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir prendre un peu de repos avant de partir ? _Demanda Surosse en la voyant masser ses tempes_. Ta fièvre n'est pas encore tombée et, si j'en crois le vol des oiseaux, il risque de...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, _la coupa-t-elle gentiment_ , vous en avez fait suffisamment pour moi, je ne saurais profiter davantage de votre générosité. Et puis, _rajouta-t-elle en flattant l'encolure de sa monture_ , nous devons nous dépêcher d'arriver à bon port. »

Car elles étaient attendues. Car elles devaient retrouver ces êtres chers.

« - Ces jeunes alors, _soupira son aînée_ , toujours en train de courir à droite à gauche, oubliant presque de s'arrêter pour profiter du moment présent.

\- C'est justement parce que nous voulons profiter pleinement de la vie que nous mettons tellement d'énergie dans ce que nous entreprenons. »

Et sur ces mots, elle salua l'Hylienne avant de donner l'ordre à sa monture de s'élancer au triple galop, empruntant le sentier menant vers la plaine d'Arafur. En réalité, elle ignorait quelle direction elle devait prendre, tout comme elle ignorait comment elle était censée aider la jument à retrouver son compagnon. Cependant, alors que l'animal poursuivait sa course dans les étendues verdoyantes d'Hyrule, elle la sentit prendre progressivement les rênes de leur trajectoire. Comme si elle connaissait le chemin à emprunter. Comme si elle savait l'endroit exact où elle devait se rendre. Aussi, la Yiga n'opposa aucune résistance et décida de la laisser faire, se contentant de se pencher en avant pour offrir davantage de célérité à ses muscles et de faire taire son ego de meneuse. Elle finit même par fermer les yeux, doucement bercée par les secousses que produisait le galop, faisant entièrement confiance à sa monture. Elle ne vit ainsi pas les nombreux paysages défiler autour d'elle, ignora complètement les changements de direction, et oublia même le temps qui s'écoulait. Durant tout le trajet, elle ne perçut que le claquement régulier des sabots sur le sol - parfois amplifié par la présence de dalles sur le sentier, parfois étouffé par la végétation -, et la pluie froide qui se mit à tomber quelques minutes après leur départ du relais. Ainsi, elle finit même par s'endormir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit la jument ralentir soudainement le pas qu'elle rouvrit enfin ses paupières, s'arrachant à sa torpeur. La douleur enserrant son crâne était toujours présente, et la fraîcheur du vent sur ses vêtements trempés la fit frissonner. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il lui fallut ensuite quelques minutes pour retrouver une vision suffisamment nette pour étudier son environnement. La pluie s'était tarie, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une faible bruine. Le soleil, quant à lui, commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel, signe que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée. Le sentier dallé sur lequel cheminait sa monture était encadré par deux forêts enracinées sur une pente. À son sommet se trouvait une sorte d'arche à laquelle était suspendue une pancarte. L'entrée d'un village, devina-t-elle. L'inscription était en Hylien mais, alors que la jument se stoppa à quelques mètres, elle parvient sans peine à la déchiffrer.

« - Elimith... »

Le nom du village résonna plusieurs fois dans son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, avant de finalement agir telle une claque qui acheva de l'éveiller. Elimith !

Mettant pied à terre, ignorant le vertige qu'engendra l'action, elle traversa les mètres la séparant de l'entrée, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Et évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, la pancarte indiquait bel et bien ce nom qui lui évoquait irrémédiablement le sourire tendre de cet idiot. « Me rejoindras-tu ensuite à Elimith ? » avait-il demandé avant de succomber à la fatigue. Était-ce une coïncidence ou encore une mauvaise blague de son destin ? Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle porta son regard sur la jument qui s'avançait déjà dans sa direction. C'est alors que le sentiment de la reconnaître la foudroya de plein fouet. Cette robe baie, ce caractère calme qu'importe la situation, et ces perles sombres où brûlait cette étincelle vivace... Elle avait déjà croisé la route de cette jument. Non pas une fois, ni même deux. Une jument qui, sans trembler, l'avait déjà sauvé des pattes d'un Lynel. Une jument qui répondait toujours à l'appel de son maître. Une jument qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Sa main se tendit instinctivement vers le museau de l'animal qui accepta docilement la caresse.

« - Epona... ? »

Les oreilles de la jument frémirent et, répondant à l'appel de son nom, elle vint quémander davantage de caresses. Demande à laquelle la jeune femme répondit distraitement. Ainsi donc, il s'agissait d'Epona, l'adorable monture du Prodige. Quant à la personne qu'elle recherchait, cela ne pouvait être que... lui. Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la pancarte qui se balançait lentement au gré du vent. Elimith...

« - Tu vas m'attendre ici, d'accord ? _Dit-elle à la jument en lui offrant une dernière caresse avant de s'engouffrer dans le village_ »

Contrairement à beaucoup de lieux en Hyrule, Elimith n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière venue deux ans plus tôt, conservant ses rustiques maisons et ses chemins sinueux - tantôt sentier de dalles, tantôt escalier de bois - se faufilant entre les reliefs sur lesquels était battit le village. Dans les cultures, les fermiers s'attelaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes, et ce malgré la météo maussade. Des enfants jouaient ici et là, sautant dans les flaques d'eau, ignorant les réprimandes de leur mère à l'abri sous le porche de l'épicerie.

Suivant son instinct, elle emprunta les marches qui grimpaient à côté de la boutique Calima, rendant à l'Hylienne balayant devant sa demeure son salut amical. Elle arriva ainsi au sommet d'une petite colline sur laquelle se tenaient de nombreux modules cubiques qui, reliés entre eux, formaient des demeures colorées contrastant avec le reste du village. Plus haut, le sanctuaire qui se tenait autrefois là avait disparu, remplacé par d'autres maisons. Tout comme ses semblables dans le reste du royaume, il était retourné à la terre une fois le rôle du Prodige achevé.

Encore une chose qui avait changé en son absence.

Prise d'un soudain vertige, elle alla s'adosser contre la maison la plus proche. Son visage était en feu, et ce malgré le vent frais qui soufflait. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner tandis que sa vision commença à vaciller, déformant les lignes parfaitement droites des bâtiments, ternissant leur coloration si vive. Non, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle était si proche du but. Serrant de toutes ses forces ses poings, elle tenta de se concentrer sur la douleur nouvelle que provoquaient ses ongles en s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses paumes. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, la migraine était plus forte, s'enroulant autour de son esprit tel un serpent affamé. Et, alors qu'elle succombait finalement à son état de faiblesse, fermant les paupières pour ne pas se voir tomber lourdement sur le sol, elle entendit au loin un hennissement. Un hennissement familier, différent de celui d'Epona.

L'obscurité l'engloutit.

Mais jamais elle ne toucha sol.

Ses rêves ne se composèrent que d'analepses, des brides de son passé.

La première fois que son père lui avait mis entre les doigts sa précieuse serpe. « Quand tu tiens cette lame, tu nous tiens tous » disait son image, posant sur son corps d'enfant ce regard glaçant qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur.

La première fois où elle parvint à mettre un adversaire à terre, ignorant complètement la douloureuse balafre sur son épaule d'où s'écoulait à flots son sang. Trop concentrée à se repaître de cette sensation agréable. La fierté. Celle d'être une redoutable guerrière.

La première fois où le Grand Kohga lui confia une véritable mission, l'envoyant dans les landes sauvages pour faire ses preuves, et ce malgré les désapprobations de ses aînés.

La première fois où une personne lui tendit la main, désireux de lui venir en aide. Une main au bout de laquelle se tenaient deux orbes d'un bleu céleste et un sourire réconfortant. Un sourire qui, au fil des flash oniriques, gagna en palette d'émotion. Tantôt moqueur, tantôt heureux, il égaillait à chaque fois ce même minois aux traits délicats. Un sourire qui avait su lui faire découvrir ces différentes facettes de sa personnalité qu'elle croyait disparu depuis longtemps. Un sourire qui lui avait fait prendre conscience des raisons pour lesquelles elle se battait jour après jour. Pas seulement pour son peuple, comme on lui avait enseigné depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle se battait pour ses convictions, ses rêves et... ses êtres chers...

Lorsqu'elle revint progressivement à elle, elle sentit ses sens s'éveiller les uns après les autres. Elle était allongée sur une couche moelleuse, enveloppée dans des draps chauds, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller. À chaque inspiration, une douce odeur forestière venait chatouiller ses narines. Une odeur agréable qui lui évoquait une étreinte chaleureuse. La migraine s'était complètement estompée, offrant enfin un peu de repos à ses nerfs rudement sollicités ces deux derniers jours. Les bourdonnements avaient également cessé, lui permettant de profiter du silence régnant autour d'elle. Intriguée par ce dernier, - car, à sa connaissance, elle se trouvait encore dans les ruelles agitées d'Elimith -, elle se força donc à ouvrir les paupières. Fort heureusement, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Ses articulations craquèrent lorsqu'elle se redressa au milieu des draps. Draps qui glissèrent sur ses cuisses, révélant sa chemise crème beaucoup trop grande. Baillant mollement, elle inspecta ensuite les alentours. Quelques meubles en bois sur lesquels cadres photos et ouvrages s'amassaient. Une table de chevet décorée d'un vase aux fleurs fanées. Et...

Une chemise trop grande ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement en grand. Comment ça une chemise trop grande ? Baissant lentement les yeux sur sa tenue, elle posa sa main sur la fameuse chemise avant de constater avec effroi qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre. Absolument rien d'autre. Face à ce constat, ses joues s'échauffèrent, ses cordes vocales tremblèrent et, l'instant d'après, un cri perçant résonna dans toute la maisonnette. Un cri suffisamment fort pour attirer sur les lieux du crime le coupable de cette affaire. Car, la minute d'après, une tête blonde surgit en effet en haut des escaliers menant visiblement à la chambre, posant un regard inquiet sur l'éveillée. Inquiétude qui fut aussitôt remplacée par du soulagement lorsqu'il la vit redressée sur le lit.

« - Ah, _déclara-t-il alors en gravissant les dernières marches_ , je suis heureux de te voir... »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un oreiller vint violemment s'écraser contre son visage, avant de retomber dans un « pouf » ridicule sur le sol. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles ils restèrent immobiles. Elle, les draps maintenus devant son corps tel un bouclier, les joues en feu. Lui, le regard baissé sur son agresseur, des mèches folles tombant sur ses perles azurées. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes de silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide finalement à ouvrir la bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à lui balancer le second oreiller qu'elle avait en réserve. À la différence de la première fois cependant, il parvint à l'arrêter en plein vol, se contentant ensuite de soupirer avant de rebrousser chemin.

Soupir qu'elle partagea en laissant tomber son visage contre ses genoux. Ses mèches blanches dévalèrent sur ses épaules tandis que ses doigts s'ancrèrent dans la chair de ses mollets. Elle prit alors doucement conscience de la situation, de la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas touché le sol en perdant connaissance. C'était cet idiot qui lui avait porté secours, la ramenant dans cet endroit où il lui avait...

Des mèches blanches ?

Hésitant, elle redressa légèrement la tête pour observer les cheveux lui tombant sur le front. Avant que son sang ne se glace dans ses vaisseaux à la simple vue de leur couleur naturelle. Oh pitié non ! L'illusion n'avait pas pu s'estomper durant son sommeil. Car, dans le cas contraire, cela signifierait qu'il aurait vu son véritable visage, et ça... Alors, désireuse de savoir, elle porta une main tremblante à sa joue. Seulement, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent ni la surface lisse de son masque ni la peau chaude de ses pommettes. Le toucher était rugueux, composé de bosses et de crevasse telle l'écorce d'un arbre. Des lignes qui formaient des arabesques en dessous de ses yeux, des lignes parfaitement familières puisqu'elle était celle qui les avait creusées. Le masque qu'elle avait porté durant sa traque et qu'elle avait laissé en échange de la tunique céruléenne. Alors, cela signifiait-il qu'il... n'avait rien vu ?

Se remémorant l'inquiétude puis le soulagement qui avaient envahit les traits du Prodige, elle se sentit soudainement honteuse pour son accueil un peu... brutal. Durant ces deux dernières années, elle n'avait jamais songé à comment seraient leurs retrouvailles. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose : jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer un tel scénario. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure de remords, elle s'extirpa des draps, tâchant d'ignorer le frisson qui remonta le long de ses jambes lorsqu'elle posa ses pieds sur le parquet froid, et commença à s'avancer dans la chambre. Cette dernière était installée au premier étage et, non fermée, elle offrait une vue d'ensemble sur la salle de séjour au rez-de-chaussée. Des vêtements de rechange étaient posés sur la commode au-dessus de laquelle était accroché un grand tableau représentant six individus. Elle reconnut sans peine le minois du Prodige, juste à côté de celui de la nouvelle suzeraine d'Hyrule. Un Goron, une Gerudo, un Piaf et une Zora les entouraient. Bien qu'elle ne les connaissait pas, elle les identifia facilement à l'aide de l'étoffe azurée qu'ils arboraient tous fièrement. Les autres Prodiges, ceux morts lors de l'éveil du Seigneur Ganon le siècle dernier. L'ambiance du tableau était bon enfant, si bien qu'elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé d'étirer ses lèvres. - Elle oubliait parfois que, derrière son aspect juvénile, se cachait un guerrier âgé de plus d'une centaine d'années. Comment était-il dans cette ancienne vie ? - Avant qu'une pointe de jalousie ne vienne lui pincer le cœur, l'obligeant à détourner son visage de cette scène passée. De ce blond qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Soupirant, elle s'attela donc à enfiler les nouveaux vêtements, rajoutant ainsi à sa chemise déjà trop grande un pantalon brun lui tombant sur les hanches et une paire de bottes où ses orteils avaient la place de s'étaler à loisir.

« - Suis-je si petite que ça ? _Maugréa-t-elle, une moue décorant son visage_ »

Moue qu'elle perdit à l'instant où, arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle aperçut le festin de roi qui l'attendait sur la table. Bon, il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une tarte aux pommes et de pain au froment. Mais pour son estomac qui n'avait rien avalé de consistant depuis plus de deux jours, cette vision était paradisiaque.

Le repas avalé, - ou plutôt dévoré -, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle l'accueillit les rayons chaleureux du soleil matinal. L'air était frais et fleurait une doucereuse odeur florale. Le calme régnait sur la zone. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un hennissement se fasse entendre à l'instant où la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle eut alors juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette sombre au loin que cette dernière se précipita sur elle, l'obligeant à se plaquer contre le mur de la maisonnette. Fermant les yeux par réflexe, anticipant le choc que provoquerait sans doute le corps contre le sien, elle ne perçut cependant qu'un souffle chaud contre sa clavicule. Lentement, elle rouvrit donc ses paupières. Avant de plonger son regard dans deux onyx pétillants de malice, une vision qui fit louper un battement à son cœur.

« - K-Kohga ? _hésita-t-elle, la voix tremblante_ »

L'étalon répondit à l'appel de son prénom en hennissant joyeusement. Hennissement qui arracha à ses lèvres un sourire et à ses yeux quelques larmes de bonheur. Poussée par cette émotion soudaine, elle se jeta au cou de l'animal, enlaçant de toutes ses forces son encolure, pressant son nez contre le pelage ébène. Il était en vie, son adorable et magnifique compagnon. Il était en vie et en bonne santé.

« - Où est-ce que tu étais passé, vilain garçon ? _Demanda-t-elle, ses mots étouffés contre les muscles puissants de l'équidé_

\- Il était avec moi, _répondit une voix dont elle reconnaissait parfaitement le timbre_. Il est venu me rejoindre au village Korogu il y a deux ans, et depuis il ne me quitte plus. »

Se décollant légèrement de son compagnon, elle observa sa silhouette se diriger dans leur direction. Auréolées par les rayons solaires, ses mèches dorées semblaient faites d'or. Il portait une tunique vermeille accessoirisée de pièces en cuir par-dessus un guêtre de voyageur. Une couleur qui, bien loin de lui aller autant que le bleu, savait sublimer son corps finement musclé. Un corps qui, comme le reste du royaume, avait bien changé en deux ans. Plus athlétique et moins juvénile.

Se stoppant à quelques mètres d'eux, il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse et, levant un sourcil, demanda :

« - Puis-je vous approcher, gente dame, ou dois-je craindre de recevoir un énième oreiller en guise de salutation ? »

Ah, en revanche, cet air moqueur elle le connaissait parfaitement, sentant déjà son orgueil s'échauffer. Quelle sensation agréable ! Elle avait envie de rire, de s'esclaffer joyeusement comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Kohga était en vie et cet idiot était... toujours le même. Cependant, au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de répondre sur ce même ton hautain :

« - Dois-je craindre une nouvelle atteinte à ma pudeur ou Monsieur le Prodige a appris les bonnes manières le temps que je me prépare ? »

Lui, en revanche, ne retint pas ses lèvres de montrer sa joie. Décroisant ses bras, il l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à le suivre. Kohga sur leurs talons, ils contournèrent ainsi la maisonnette. Cette dernière était située à l'écart d'Elimith, séparée du reste du village par un pont en bois. Prêt des stalles, un petit étang accueillait quelques grenouilles et oiseaux qui barbotaient joyeusement. Puis, un peu plus loin, s'étendait une verdoyante prairie où broutaient quelques chèvres sauvages. Prenant place au milieu des fleurs champêtres, il l'obligea à faire de même en tirant sur son poignet. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi, assis côte à côte, à observer la forêt de Termedia qui s'étalait en contre bas, bercés par le silence naturel. Les doigts hyliens se mirent distraitement à jouer avec les siens. Puis, après ce qui semblait être un moment de réflexion, il déclara soudainement :

« - Je n'ai rien vu. »

Si soudainement qu'elle ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre qu'un « Eh ? » interrogateur. Visiblement dépité par sa réponse, il tourna enfin son regard dans sa direction.

« - Pour ton visage et... tout le reste. »

Comprenant enfin le sujet de la discussion, elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer bêtement. Cependant, redoutable guerrière qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait laisser la gêne s'installer entre eux. Aussi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

« - Tu as eu tort, c'était peut-être ta seule chance de voir à quoi je ressemblais réellement.

\- J'ai bon espoir que tu me le montres de toi même un jour, _répondit-il, attirant dans ses iris azurés ceux de son interlocutrice_. »

Elle les avait toujours trouvé magnifiques, qu'importe la teinte qu'ils arboraient. Du bleu ciel estival au bleu sombre du lac Hylia. Une myriade de nuances, chacune correspondant à une facette du jeune homme. Des facettes qu'elle était désireuse de connaître, et ce malgré l'animosité qui avait toujours existé entre leur peuple respectif. Malgré les mises en garde de sa cousine. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ennemis.

« - Et pourquoi tant de confiance en vous, ô Héros valeureux ? _Demanda-t-elle en penchant malicieusement la tête sur le côté_

\- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Son regard était insondable et semblait, comme toujours, pouvoir percer la surface de son masque pour s'ancrer directement dans le sien. C'était une sensation étrange. Pas désagréable, juste étrange, comme s'il parvenait à voir au delà de l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Comme s'il parvenait à voir ce dont elle même ignorait l'existence.

« - Après tout, _rajouta-t-il en enlaçant ses doigts au sien_ , tu es revenue. »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Ô Seigneur Ganon, cet homme allait la mener à sa perte. Ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, elle appuya son menton sur ses genoux, plaçant son bras libre devant son visage pour l'enfouir contre.

« - À t'entendre, je serais prévisible, _maugréa-t-elle_.

\- C'est le cas, _rit-il_. »

Moquerie qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier son hilarité. Un son qui avait le don à la fois de l'agacer et de réchauffer son cœur. Un son qui lui avait tellement manqué ces deux dernières années. Un son qui lui donnait juste envie de baisser sa garde, de laisser son ennemi se rapprocher d'elle, d'accepter cette chaleur autour de ses doigts et de son organe stupide.

Un son qui lui serait un jour fatal...

Dégageant sa main de celle hylienne, elle se redressa brusquement et commença à s'éloigner, faisant demi-tour pour regagner l'intérieur de la maison. Cependant, elle eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas que, de nouveau, la prise fiévreuse fit son retour autour de son poignet, la stoppant dans son mouvement.

« - Attends, _entendit-elle,_ je suis navré si j'ai dit quelque chose de déplaisant, je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

\- Tu n'as rien dit de déplaisant, _murmura-t-elle pour elle-même_ , seulement la vérité. »

Elle avait toujours été imprévisible, profitant de cet aspect-là pour surprendre ses adversaires et remporter tous ses combats. Le Grand Kohga lui-même l'avait souvent félicité pour cette qualité, lui octroyant presque d'office le poste tant convoité par ses pairs. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle savait ainsi ce qu'elle voulait faire de son avenir. Elle serait une officier Yiga, elle rendrait ses parents fiers et protégerait son peuple de leurs nombreux ennemis. Elle serait une redoutable guerrière que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais perturber.

Pourtant, depuis qu'elle avait croisé la route du Prodige, rien n'était plus pareil. Et rien ne le serait jamais plus. Elle avait changé. Il l'avait changée. Kohga lui-même s'en été aperçu, ayant fait le choix de rejoindre le jeune homme plutôt qu'elle en sachant pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre elle les retrouverait. Et c'était quelque chose de frustrant de savoir qu'une personne pouvait avoir autant d'influence sur votre vie. Frustrant et pourtant désagréablement réjouissant... Nom d'un Moldaquor, pourquoi tout était toujours aussi compliqué lorsqu'il s'agissait de cet idiot ?!

Sans doute inquiet de la voir ainsi, Kohga vint se placer contre elle, obligeant le blond à lâcher prise. Il plaça ensuite son museau contre la joue de sa cavalière, comme il le faisait toujours pour la consoler. Un sourire étira ses lèvres face à l'instinct de protection de son compagnon. Sourire qui s'effaça cependant bien vite lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit.

« - Hey ! _L'interpella-t-elle alors en se retournant_ »

Il releva aussitôt la tête, une moue inquiète attendrissant les traits de son visage.

« - Comment va ta blessure en fait ?

\- Complètement guéri, _répondit-il d'une voix où perçait une pointe de soulagement, comme s'il s'était attendu à d'autres paroles_. C'est parfois encore un peu douloureux mais...

\- C'est le Seigneur Ganon qui t'a blessé, n'est-ce pas ? _Le coupa-t-elle_. »

Le soulagement s'effaça, remplacé par de l'incompréhension. Mettant les mains dans son dos, elle se décolla de Kohga pour faire un pas dans sa direction.

« - Selon les manuscrits de mon peuple, le Seigneur Ganon est, enfin était un redoutable adversaire capable de prendre une forme bestiale. C'est sous cette forme qu'il t'a blessé, pas vrai ?

\- Effectivement, _répondit le héros perplexe_ , mais... Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que je pense que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été blessé ce jour là. »

À l'entente de ces mots, une ombre passa sur le visage du blond, assombrissant son regard et confirmant les pensés de la demoiselle.

« - Où veux-tu en venir ? _Demanda-t-il, visiblement irrité par l'évocation de ce souvenir_

\- Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas ramené Epona à la vie. »

Les iris céruléens s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

« - Comment sais-tu... _voulut-il demander mais elle ne le laissa pas poursuivre_.

\- Si moi je suis prévisible, toi tu es incompréhensible ! Tu adores cette jument et elle t'adore tout autant. Quand il s'agit de toi, elle ne recule devant rien. Elle pourrait galoper des jours entiers sans jamais s'arrêter si c'est pour te retrouver. Elle... »

Elle se stoppa brusquement dans son flot de paroles. Puis, après une courte pause durant laquelle elle pesa le pour et le contre de sa prochaine action, elle s'exclama :

« - Oh et puis zut ! Moi qui voulais faire ça en douceur. Ça t'apprendra à dire que je suis prévisible, tiens ! »

Puis, avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et siffla quelques notes. Une courte mélodie qu'elle avait déjà eue l'occasion d'entendre plusieurs fois, légèrement différente de celle de Kohga – normal, elle s'en été inspirée. Une courte mélodie qui parla aussitôt à son aîné qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour déclarer quelque chose mais qui se stoppa à l'instant où un hennissement se fit entendre au loin. Le murmure de sabots foulant la terre puis claquant sur les planches du petit pont. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la jument pour les rejoindre, sa silhouette se dessinant à l'horizon telle une apparition divine. Ralentissant le pas, elle se stoppa de l'autre côté de sa récente cavalière qui lui offrit une caresse tout en se délectant de la surprise qui envahissait à présent le visage du Prodige.

« - Pas si prévisible que ça, hein ? _Déclara-t-elle, un sourire fier éclairant ses traits_ »

Seulement, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Les yeux fixés sur la jument, les lèvres entrouvertes, l'Hylien demeurait silencieux... Ah, peut-être aurait-elle finalement mieux fait de préparer le terrain avant de convier la jument à les rejoindre. Désireuse de réparer son erreur, elle cogita donc un instant, meurtrissant sa lèvre inférieure.

« - C'est elle qui m'a amené jusqu'ici, _commença-t-elle en caressant l'omoplate de l'étalon_. Comme je croyais Kohga définitivement perdu, je me suis rendue à la fontaine de la Divinité Marlon où nos chemins se sont croisés. De plus, _rajouta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur_... »

Mais ses mots se bloquèrent aussitôt dans sa gorge face au chagrin qui envahissait les perles azur. Face aux larmes imaginaires qu'elles déversaient sur ses joues. Face à la détresse qu'évoquaient ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes.

Epona fut la première à réagir, traversant enfin les mètres la séparant de son cavalier pour poser affectueusement son museau sur le haut de son crâne blond. Alors, tout comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec Kohga, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et pressa son visage contre le pelage bai de sa jument. Là, juste au niveau de la cicatrice, cause de leur séparation. Attendrie par ce spectacle, la jeune femme laissa sa tête reposer contre l'omoplate de son compagnon. Elle sourit, non plus de fierté mais de ce sentiment que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on accomplissait une bonne action. Un sentiment étranger pour une voleuse, déstabilisant pour une guerrière de sa trempe, et pourtant agréable. Se sentant soudainement de trop, elle fit signe à son compagnon de la suivre et, tournant le dos, commença à s'éloigner pour offrir un peu d'intimité aux deux amis retrouvés. Cependant, avant même qu'elle ne puisse parcourir une grande distance, un sifflement bref retentit dans son dos. Intriguée, elle se retourna. Et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette se ruer sur elle avant de se sentir tomber en arrière. Par instinct, elle ferma les yeux, redoutant le moment où elle percuterait le sol. À la place de quoi, elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son corps, amortissant sa chute dans l'herbe. Le choc, bien qu'étouffé, lui coupa tout de même momentanément le souffle, accentué par un poids sur sa poitrine. Mais ceci ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin ses paupières. Pour plonger directement dans un océan de tendresse. Il se tenait là, son visage penché à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sien, ses mèches blondes caressant la surface de son masque en bois, son parfum forestier emplissant pleinement ses narines, sa chaleur se répandent dans tout le corps féminin qui, prit en tenaille par les muscles guerriers, ne put retenir un frisson. Dans cette position, il lui serait tellement facile de la tuer, de lui trancher la gorge, ou bien juste de lui retirer son masque. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela, se contentant de lever une main pour venir dégager les mèches blanches masquant les arabesques sur son front.

« - Qu'est-ce que... tu fais ? _Hésita-t-elle à demander tandis qu'il les replaçait derrière son oreille_. »

Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa joue factice, suivant le tracé des courbes qu'elle avait elle-même creusé dans le bois, s'attardant sur ses lèvres d'écorce. Son regard était pénétrant lorsqu'il lui murmura :

« - Je te surprend. »

Et, sur ces mots, il franchit les derniers centimètres de pudeur. Bien évidemment, elle ne sentit rien. Cependant, son idiot de cœur s'emballa tout de même dans sa poitrine, s'affolant contre ses côtes, stimulant avec vigueur ses sens. La redoutable guerrière, qui jusqu'alors s'était mis en veille, s'éveilla brusquement et, poussant de toutes ses forces le corps plus grand que le sien loin d'elle, elle parvint à s'échapper de son étreinte ignée. La gifle partit ensuite d'elle-même, résonnant dans le silence paisible de la clairière. Puis, se redressant d'un bon, elle alla trouver refuge derrière les pattes de Kohga qui, occupé à brouter l'herbe, leva à peine son museau pour lui jeter un regard intrigué. « Traître ! » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle pouvait sentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur dans l'intégralité de son corps. Le Prodige, lui, toujours agenouillé dans l'herbe, une main posée sur sa joue endolorie, se contenta de rire face à sa réaction, semblant s'amuser de son affolement. Oh le petit...

Agacée par les moqueries de ce salaud, elle grimpa brusquement sur le dos de son compagnon, appréciant la présence de sa selle. Dérangé dans son repas, Kohga émit un hennissement de mécontentement mais accéda tout de même à sa requête d'avancer.

« - Attend ! _Entendit-elle_ »

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, traversant déjà le pont qui lui permit de rejoindre le reste du village. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? Il était charmant, certes, mais cela ne lui offrait pas le droit de...

« - Attend ! _L'interpella-t-on une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle venait de franchir l'entrée d'Elimith_. »

Elle refusa sa demande, ordonnant à Kohga de partir au triple galop. Cependant, contre toute attente, ce dernier fit l'inverse, se stoppant et se retournant pour faire face au jeune homme. Bien que les ayant coursés, il ne semblait pas essoufflé, chose qui eu le don de l'agacer davantage. Cet homme, avait-il seulement un point faible ou était-ce trop lui demander ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être un adversaire redoutable ? Pourquoi cherchait-il toujours à complexer leur relation, rajoutant derrière le mot ennemi des termes tels que rivaux ou encore connaissance ? Et pourquoi l'avoir étreint de la sorte ? Avoir apposé ses lèvres... juste ici ?

« - Je vais te trucider, _maugréa-t-elle alors qu'il la rejoignait enfin, les bras chargés de sacs_.

\- Tu avais oublié tes affaires, _répondit-il en commençant déjà à les accrocher à la selle, ignorant la menace émise_. »

Ne faisant qu'aggraver son cas et éclore davantage d'amarantes coléreuses sur les joues féminines.

« - Tu peux garder les vêtements, _déclara-t-il une fois sa tâche achevée, offrant une caresse à Kohga qui, traître qu'il était, l'accepta joyeusement_. Oh et, par pitié, fais plus attention à toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes à nouveau malade. »

Il accompagna ses derniers mots d'un sourire moqueur, tapotant sa cuisse comme s'il s'agissait d'une brave bête. Mais quel...

« - Un jour, je t'égorgerais !

\- Oh ! Est-ce là une manière de me dire que tu reviendras ? »

Bien que ses lèvres demeurèrent taquines, elle sentit une pointe de mélancolie percer au travers de ses paroles. Mélancolie qu'elle retrouva également dans ses iris lorsque, par inadvertance, elle égara son regard dans celui céleste de son interlocuteur. Ce même regard qu'il lui avait adressé lors de leur dernière rencontre, la conviant à le retrouver à Elimith une fois guéri. Deux ans s'étaient écoulés, deux années durant lesquelles elle avait bien grandi, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Deux années durant lesquelles le royaume s'était également métamorphosé, se reconstruisant petit à petit sur ses propres ruines. Deux années durant lesquelles elle avait tâché de ne pas songer à lui, de se vider l'esprit de sa présence beaucoup trop entêtante.

Et pourtant, elle était revenue.

Une redoutable guerrière tenait toujours parole après tout. Ce n'était absolument pas dû à cette émotion qui fleurissait en elle à chaque fois qu'il était question du Prodige. Absolument pas pour revoir de nouveau ses perles azur, ni ce sourire qu'elle détestait tant. Absolument pas... parce qu'elle souhaitait le revoir. C'était absurde ! Elle était une Yiga et lui, un Hylien. Deux peuples voués à se quereller pour les siècles à venir.

Les doigts présents sur sa cuisse s'agrippèrent soudainement au pantalon, comme ils l'auraient fait pour se maintenir contre une paroi pour ne pas tomber. Face à son silence prolongé, le sourire moqueur s'était finalement éteint, remplacé par une moue anxieuse à la vue de laquelle son orgueil jubila de plaisir.

« - Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son interrogation s'était mue en requête. Une requête face à laquelle son armure de colère fondit comme neige au soleil. « Ne te laisse pas berner ! » lui crier une petite voix dans sa tête. « Une vie de mensonges, voilà ce qui t'attend ! ». Une vie à devoir se cacher, à devoir faire attention. Car, si son peuple devait apprendre que la mort du Prodige, ennemi de leur peuple, n'était qu'une mise en scène grotesque, ils deviendraient tous les deux la proie d'une véritable chasse à l'homme. Et cette fois, il n'y aurait aucune échappatoire, aucun stratagème pour reconquérir le cœur de ses semblables.

Une vie de mensonges. Une vie de secrets.

Une vie dans laquelle elle avait déjà croqué à pleines dents en proclamant la mort du Prodige.

Une vie excitante pour la redoutable guerrière qu'elle était, un défi en plus à surmonter.

Une vie à laquelle elle avait finalement pris goût.

Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur celle du guerrier, enroulant ses doigts aux siens. Un geste tendre qui contrasta avec la franchise de sa voix lorsqu'elle déclara :

« - Un peu que je reviendrais, stupide Prodige ! Tu me dois soixante-deux bananes pour ton canasson ! Soixante-trois si je compte celle que tu m'as dérobé la première fois ! Et attention, _rajouta-t-elle en le pointant de son index libre_ , je compte bien toutes les récupérer. Une par une ! Qu'importe le nombre de fois que je devrais venir ici ! »

Face à ces mots, les lèvres bées du blond finirent par s'étirer en un sourire. Avant qu'il ne s'esclaffe soudainement, son visage trouvant refuge contre leur main liée. Elle sentit son nez chatouiller sa cuisse tandis que sa seconde main prenait place au-dessus de la sienne, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de chaleur. Se sachant camouflée derrière son masque, elle se permit de sourire face à l'amusement de son interlocuteur, sentant une agréable gêne lui picoter les joues.

« - Après quoi, tu m'égorgeras ? _Demanda-t-il ensuite en posant son menton sur sa cuisse, les épaules encore secouées d'amusemen_ t »

Elle apprécia cette sensation d'être observée par en dessous. Non pas cette satisfaction qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle contemplait de haut ses adversaires, désireuse de leur faire comprendre le goût amer de l'échec. Ici, la sensation était différente, une sensation qui ne lui offrait qu'un rôle de spectatrice. Car, ainsi vue du dessus, les iris du garçon semblaient refléter le bleu céleste, les multiples émotions qu'ils véhiculaient prenant l'apparence de nuages cotonneux. Lui donnant l'impression de n'être qu'un misérable grain de poussière ballotté par les vents dans cette immensité azurée, bloquant momentanément sa respiration. Une sensation si agréable...

« - Après quoi... _répondit-elle en revenant peu à peu sur terre_. Après quoi, je t'égorgerais, sois-en sûr.

\- J'ai hâte ! _Rit-il en se décollant enfin de sa jambe_ »

En l'absence de sa chaleur corporelle, elle sentit la fraîcheur du vent mordre la chair de son mollet, initiant un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. À moins que ce ne furent les lèvres du Prodige délicatement pressées contre ses doigts qui en furent à l'origine.

« - À notre prochaine rencontre alors, _susurra-t-il ensuite en souriant_. Ou plutôt, à nos retrouvailles. »

Et, sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos, rebroussant chemin pour regagner le village d'Elimith. Elle ne suivit pas sa silhouette du regard, beaucoup trop concentrée sur la brûlure qui s'épanouissait lentement sur sa main. Une brûlure délicieuse qui s'amusait à titiller ses terminaisons nerveuses. C'était si...

Un hennissement la ramena soudainement sur terre. Visiblement, Kohga commençait à s'impatienter. Prenant soudainement conscience qu'il avait été témoin de cette scène plus... qu'étrange, elle sentit le feu gagner brusquement ses joues.

« - Oh ça va, _maugréa-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'omoplate_ , ne sois pas si jaloux. C'est un homme stupide qui me doit des bananes, rien de plus. »

L'étalon lui jeta un regard incrédule. Se sentant jugée par les iris onyx de son compagnon, elle lui donna alors l'ordre de partir au triple galop, histoire qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que sur ses problèmes relationnels. Ils galopèrent ainsi longtemps, offrant l'opportunité au vent fougueux de chasser les rougeurs de ses joues découvertes, à son esprit de rembobiner les derniers événements et d'archiver ceux qu'il souhaitait conserver, à la redoutable guerrière de reprendre ses quartiers comme si de rien n'était. Car rien ne s'était passé, telle était la chose que tous devaient croire. Un mensonge de plus. Ce n'était pas le premier, et ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier. « À nos retrouvailles » avait-il dit, trois mots qui suffisaient à lui redonner le sourire et à lui remémorer cette sensation contre ses doigts.

Un touché délicat, encore plus que la chair d'une banane. Un touché qui avait caressé la surface de son masque, là, juste au niveau de ses lèvres. Un touché déjà tellement coupable. Un touché qui, elle en était certaine, serait un jour la cause de sa déchéance.

* * *

 **Tidoum !**

 **Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Pas trop gnangnan j'espère O^O.**

 **Petites infos (in)utiles avant de se quitter :**

 **\- Dans le premier chapitre, notre petite Yiga a moins de 16 ans. Son anniversaire, elle le fête au cours de son exil, alors qu'elle traque Link dans le royaume. Dans ce chapitre, elle vient donc de fêter ses 18 ans.**

 **\- Dans le premier chapitre, Link n'a encore fait aucune Créature Divine. Il a commencé par Vah'Medoh qu'il a fait juste avant le chapitre deux. Après le chapitre 3, il se rend dans Vah'Naboris. Puis il a fait dans l'ordre Vah'Ruta et Vah'Rudania.**

 **\- Pour Epona, j'ai pris le modèle du cheval qu'il a dans les cinématiques et non pas la jument nommée Epona qu'on peut avoir avec un Amiibo.**

 **Voilà voilà ! :D On se retrouve prochainement pour le prochain et dernier chapitre. Je ne donne pas de date de sortie parce que j'ai l'impression que ça me porte la poisse XD**

 **Prenez soin de vous et à la revoyure !**

 **Chu ~**


	6. Énièmes retrouvailles

**Eh mes petites bananes ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Ça fait un loooong moment que je ne suis pas revenue sur le site, surtout pour poster quelque chose de nouveau. Je n'ai pas souvent de connexion internet stable sur mon ordinateur** **et, pour une raison qui m'échappe, je n'arrive pas toujours à me connecter sur mon téléphone...**

 **Enfin bref, on est pas là pour parler de ça. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez des aventures d'une jeune Yiga un peu trop orgueilleuse qui fait la rencontre du Prodige d'Hyrule ? Oui, je sais que ça fait un bail, mais faites un petit effort ! (En vrai, je suis terriblement désolée pour cette longue absence). Au pire du pire, les anciens chapitres sont toujours là ;) Voici donc le sixième et dernier chapitre de L'essence d'une Yiga !**

 **Rappelons au passage que l'univers de BOTW et ses personnages appartiennent entièrement à Nintendo, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette petite histoire :3**

 **Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

 **Rivaux pour toujours, et même un peu plus**

 **~ Une addiction vitale ~**

Les geôles étaient un lieu sombre et glacial. Des courants d'air mugissaient entre les pierres grises murales sur lesquels quelques candélabres permettaient de percer la noirceur de leurs flammes vacillantes. Le ploc régulier des gouttes d'eau s'échappant de fissures disciplinait le silence du corridor morbide où n'osaient s'aventurer que de gros rats solitaires. Peu utilisés depuis la victoire contre le Grand Fléau, les cachots n'avaient subi que de très rares restaurations. Çà et là gisaient encore des carcasses de Lézalfos et des restes d'arme. Au plafond et sur la paroi des cellules persistaient des tâches charbonneuses, stigmates laissés par la Malice d'antan. Tout ici n'était que misère et désolation, comme ce fut autrefois le cas pour tout le royaume. Il était difficile de s'imaginer qu'en temps de paix, comme celui qui prospérait à l'heure actuelle, un tel endroit puisse encore être employé pour séquestrer des individus. Quoi que... Ceux ayant élaboré la décoration miteuse de ces lieux méritaient sans aucun doute un petit séjour dans l'une de ces cages, au moins quelques semaines d'emprisonnement histoire de rendre justice au bon goût.

Un soupir muet s'échappa derrière son col. Devoir ainsi attendre, immobile dans l'ombre du plafond, était d'un ennui mortel. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'énumérer trois fois les pierres composant la cellule d'en face, et pourtant toujours rien. Définitivement, elle n'aimait pas cet endroit, ni ces hommes stupides qui l'avaient obligée à venir jusqu'ici, à s'infiltrer telle une vulgaire voleuse dans la bâtisse la plus surveillée du royaume - après les appartements de la reine, évidemment. Le fait d'y parvenir simplement avait certes flattait son ego, mais cela n'avait duré qu'un fragment de seconde. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience de sa situation. De cette odeur putride, mélange de boue et de carcasse en décomposition, qui flottait dans les airs, emplissant ses narines, déstabilisant ses entrailles. Une odeur d'autant plus agaçante qu'elle devait se la coltiner durant tout son temps d'attente. Un temps interminable. Que fabriquaient ces nuls encore ? Étaient-ils conscients des crampes douloureuses qui commençaient à se répandre dans son corps à force de maintenir cette position ? Et des précieuses heures qu'elle était en train de perdre sur ses occupations de la journée ? Évidemment que non, l'égoïsme coulait dans leurs foutus veines hyliennes !

Elle expira silencieusement. Heureusement, elle était plus patiente qu'autrefois, tempérant la colère que faisait naître chacune de ses nouvelles crampes.

« - Allez avance ! _Maugréa soudainement une voix dans l'obscurité_ »

Son regard capta aussitôt trois silhouettes au milieu des ombres. La faible lueur des appliques soulignait à peine leurs traits, faisant scintiller le métal qu'arboraient deux d'entre eux. Ces derniers, qu'elle identifia sans peine comme étant des soldats, se tenaient de part et d'autre d'une troisième personne qui semblait avancer en claudiquant. La teinte carmine de sa combinaison contrastait avec l'acier des Hyliens. De son chignon défait s'échappaient de longues mèches qui tombaient lamentablement sur son masque blanc, camouflant son visage derrière l'œil sanglant de son peuple. Loué fut le Grand Ganon, elle allait bien ! Hormis quelques écorchures, elle ne semblait pas avoir subi de grands dégâts. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu ce message de ses semblables lui indiquant la capture de l'une des leurs par l'ennemi, elle avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines et avait aussitôt rebroussé chemin pour se diriger vers la citadelle. S'étant déjà infiltrée dans le château à de nombreuses reprises, elle connaissait à présent le moindre passage secret, la moindre petite habitude des gardes. Si bien que se rendre dans les geôles récupérer son idiote d'aînée fut un véritable jeu d'enfant pour elle. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse remarquer. Dans le cas contraire, les gardes appelleraient du renfort et, dans un endroit aussi restreint, elles se retrouveraient rapidement acculer, sans aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Or, il était impensable pour la redoutable guerrière qu'elle était de devoir passer à l'échafaud. Voir même pire de se retrouver emprisonner dans l'une de ces cellules miteuses à devoir respirer cette odeur immonde pour le restant de ses jours. Non, hors de question ! Elle attendit donc que les trois silhouettes passent sous elles pour se laisser tomber silencieusement derrière eux. Puis, saisissant dans son dos le fourreau de son sabre, elle utilisa ce dernier pour frapper violemment le crâne des deux soldats qui perdirent aussitôt connaissance. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à rattraper les deux corps dans ses bras, fléchissant les jambes sous le poids de leur armure, pour les déposer sans un bruit sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, laissant cette fois-ci s'échapper un soupir audible, elle croisa le regard de son aînée au travers de son masque.

« - Un peu plus et je n'y croyais plus, _déclara cette dernière_. J'ai bien peur que tu te ramollis, très chère cousine.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui de nous deux se trouve dans une situation défavorable ? _Maugréa-t-elle en se faufilant dans son dos pour défaire ses liens_. Alors ferme-là si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse derrière. »

Une fois libérée, la sous-fifre lui sauta dessus pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, sautillant sur place telle une enfant recevant un présent.

« - Merci ! Merci infiniment de ne pas avoir laissé ta pauvre cousine adorée aux mains de ces rustres sans valeur.

\- Une fois de plus, _rajouta-t-elle en amorçant un énième soupir_.

\- Une fois de plus.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu fasses plus attention à toi. À force, tu vas finir par avoir ton nom gravé sur l'une de ces cellules.

\- Heureusement, tu seras là pour me secourir, pas vrai ? »

Disant cela, son aînée se décolla légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir la fixer dans les yeux. Bien que son propre masque conservait ses traits et ses secrets camouflés derrière son inertie, elle pouvait sentir les iris carmins de sa cousine la sonder, brûlant au travers de son visage factice celui fait de chair. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard, ni même l'insistance dans sa voix lorsqu'elle répéta « Pas vrai ? », sa prise se resserrant inconsciemment autour du cou de la plus jeune, comme pour la conserver loin d'un danger dont elle connaissait la nature mais dont elle ignorait l'existence. Elle avait toujours su se montrer clairvoyante vis-à-vis de la jeune officière, si bien qu'elle avait un temps cru pouvoir se confier à elle. Lui faire part de ce lourd secret qu'elle conservait depuis six ans maintenant. Un secret pour lequel son peuple lui ferait couper la tête, voir pire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, personne ne devait savoir. Personne.

« - Bien sûr ! Après tout, je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées de te sauver les fesses ! _Ricana-t-elle en s'extirpant de l'étreinte familiale_. »

Elle raccrocha ensuite son sabre dans son dos, continuant de plaisanter sur le quotidien faussement mollasson des officiers Yiga. Cependant, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à rebrousser chemin pour sortir enfin de ces cachots – et donc s'éloigner de cette putride odeur de plus en plus infecte -, le son d'un cor se répercutant contre les pierres murales les figea sur place, stoppant toute plaisanterie. D'un même mouvement, elles tournèrent la tête vers les deux Hyliens assommés. Ou du mois, le pensaient-elles avant d'apercevoir l'un des deux adossé contre la grille d'une cellule, son regard brouillé par l'inconscience dirigé dans leur direction. Et à ses lèvres, l'instrument de cuivre qui luisait faiblement à la lueur des torches. Un si petit objet capable d'émettre un cri d'appel, et donc d'appeler les problèmes. Car, la seconde d'après, des cliquetis métalliques assourdissant résonnèrent au loin, signe que les renforts arrivaient. Aussitôt, elle sentit son esprit de combattante s'enflammer à mesure que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Dos à elle, sa cousine semblait partager la même excitation, le fait de pouvoir tabasser sans retenu leurs pires ennemis prenant le pas sur l'inquiétude qu'aurait dû leur évoquer une telle situation.

Par dizaines, les soldats nouveaux venus s'amassèrent autour d'elles, menaçant les deux silhouettes féminines de leurs hallebardes dressées en ronde, formant un mur de boucliers entre eux.

« - Eh bien, quel accueil ! _S'amusa-t-elle en étirant mollement ses bras dans son dos._ Tant de personnes pour deux pauvres petites voleuses ?

\- Vous êtes loin de n'être que de simples voleuses, Yiga ! »

L'amertume mit dans le dernier mot la fit tiquer. Comment un vulgaire soldat sans aucune valeur tel que lui osait-il bafouer ainsi le nom de son précieux peuple ? Comment pouvaient-ils tous se dresser ainsi amassés face à deux adversaires sans même trembler de honte ? Non, ils n'étaient pas des soldats, et encore bien moins des guerriers qui méritaient de recevoir son respect. Ils n'étaient qu'une troupe de chiens galeux obéissant aux moindres ordres sans réfléchir, les petits chien-chiens de cette traînée royale qui acceptait tous les mérites de cette guerre sans même nier les faits. De la vermine dont elle pouvait se débarrasser d'un simple coup de sabre.

Hélas, l'étroitesse des lieux n'était pas propice à l'emploi de ce dernier, elle allait devoir faire sans.

« - Rendez-vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! _Déclara le même soldat, unique tête visible au milieu de l'amas de ferraille_. »

Elle sentit les doigts de sa cousine frôler ses reins. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - Tu peux toujours courir, bon à rien ! »

À ces mots, elle abattit sa botte sur la gelée Chuchu rouge échappée de sa sacoche. Une explosion de flammes se répandit alors dans le couloir, picotant à peine son épiderme au travers de sa combinaison ignifuge. Une simple chatouille comparée à la douleur que ressentir les pauvres hommes en première ligne dont les hurlements chantonnèrent à ses oreilles. Les torches hyliennes s'agitèrent, déstabilisant les rangés de métal. Parfait ! Profitant de l'ouverture crée, elle se jeta dans le tas, les lames sur ses avants-bras dressées. Du sang gicla dans tous les sens, parsemant ses mèches blanches et la surface de son masque d'hémoglobine. Elle taillait les corps qui s'interposaient devant elle, tranchait les bras qui tentaient de la retenir, lacérait les visages aux jurons médiocres. Armée d'une hallebarde volée à l'ennemi, sa cousine protégeait ses arrières tandis qu'elle ne pensait qu'à avancer. À s'échapper de cet immonde cachot pour emplir ses poumons d'une odeur bien plus agréable. Le sol devenait de plus en plus glissant sous ses chaussures à mesure qu'elle répandait le flux vital de ses ennemis. Leurs gémissements étaient un délice pour ses oreilles, tout comme la vision salvatrice de la sortie qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Donnant un coup de pied dans le menton d'un homme tombé au sol, elle attrapa un second par le haut de son plastron et le poussa violemment contre la grille d'une cellule. Il était le dernier encore debout, celui-là même qui avait osé s'adresser à elles de la sorte. La garde toute entière venait d'être réduit à un tas de corps et de douleur. Son prisonnier tenta vainement de lui porter un coup d'épée, mais il lâcha vite prise lorsqu'elle lui fractura le poignet. Puis, ancrant ses iris dans ceux à présent noyé par la peur de l'Hylien, elle laissa entendre d'une voix froide, dénuée d'émotions :

« - Contemple de tes propres yeux la médiocrité de ton peuple. Vois la clémence de ma pitié à votre égard. »

D'un brusque mouvement de jambe, elle lui fit perdre l'équilibre, l'obligeant à tomber à genoux devant elle, tête relevée dans sa direction.

« - N'osez plus jamais remettre la main sur un membre de mon peuple. Ou vous le paierez de vos vies de gâcher ainsi la mienne. »

Et, d'un coup de poing dans la joue, elle l'envoya rejoindre ses confrères sur le sol. Inconscient mais toujours vivant. Distraitement, elle ramena une mèche échappée de son chignon derrière son oreille puis, décrochant son regard de sa dernière victime, observa le désastre crée par sa colère tout en calmant sa respiration rendue folle par les flux d'adrénaline. Certains corps ne bougeaient plus mais elle savait la vie encore présente dans chacun d'eux. Une fois encore, elle n'avait fait aucune victime. Malgré sa folie sanguinaire, aucun n'était mort sous ses coups. Le soulagement de ce constat manqua de lui arracher un soupir qu'elle refoula pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son aînée. Partie en éclaireur, cette dernière venait de reparaître devant elle, faisant état de la situation à l'extérieur. Visiblement, des gardes étaient postés sur les chemins de ronde, prêts à cribler de flèches toute silhouette s'échappant de l'enceinte du château. D'autres encore étaient sur le point de les rejoindre en grand nombre. Il leur fallait donc agir rapidement si elles ne souhaitaient pas croupir ici pour le restant de leurs jours.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle fit signe à sa cousine de la suivre. Enjambant les corps, elles empruntèrent le couloir opposé à la sortie, s'engouffrant un peu plus dans les profondeurs des cachots. Plus elles avançaient et plus les candélabres se faisaient rares sur les murs, les plongeant dans une obscurité de plus en plus oppressante. Au loin, des exclamations masculines se firent entendre, sans doute les fameux renforts qui venaient de découvrir les victimes des deux fugitives. Elles n'y prêtèrent pas plus attention, continuant de courir jusqu'à rencontrer un imposant mur camouflé en grande partie par la pénombre.

« - Une impasse ? _Questionna son aînée, à bout de souffle_

\- Tais-toi et avances, _maugréa-t-elle en la poussant vers une crevasse dans le bas du mur_. »

Comprenant aussitôt où elle voulait en venir, la sous-fifre lâcha son arme de fortune et s'accroupit pour emprunter le passage. Ce dernier était étroit mais suffisamment large pour qu'une Yiga de leur envergure puisse s'y faufiler sans trop de peine. Elle fit ensuite glisser la hallebarde dans le trou, désireuse de ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage derrière elle. Au moment où se fut à son tour de passer, le cliquetis du métal résonna non loin de là et la lueur des torches se dessina sur les parois du couloir. Petite, elle eut encore moins de peine à se faufiler que sa cousine qui l'aida à se relever de l'autre côté. Silencieuses, elles se plaquèrent ensuite contre le mur, observant au travers de leur issue de secours l'éclairage des flambeaux vaciller tandis que les hommes se stoppaient.

« - Un cul de sac, _rouspéta l'un d'eux._

\- Elles sont pourtant parties dans cette direction, _déclara un second._

\- Qu'importe ! Nous finirons bien par les trouver, elles ne peuvent pas nous échapper ! »

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent ensuite progressivement, rebroussant chemin dans le couloir, emportant avec eux la lueur des torches. Elles restèrent immobiles de longues minutes durant, patientant, le murmure de leur respiration étouffé par leur masque. Puis, lorsqu'elles furent certaines de leur départ, elles s'autorisèrent enfin à bouger, empruntant le passage sinueux camouflé dans la pénombre du mur. Le sol était couvert de gravas, si bien qui leur fallait avancer avec prudence pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Heureusement, elle connaissait bien ce chemin, l'ayant emprunté plus d'une fois. Du bout de ses doigts, elle suivait l'interminable ligne qu'elle avait elle-même creusé autrefois dans la roche murale, sachant ainsi toujours de quel côté tourner lorsqu'une intersection se présentait, repérant les zones à risque lorsque des irrégularités se faisaient sentir sous son épiderme. Il leur fallait parfois avancer à quatre pattes, voir même ventre à terre dans certains endroits, le couloir se transformant peu à peu en un simple trou foré dans la roche. Au total, le chemin leur prit un peu moins d'un quart d'heure, pourtant elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé une journée entière dans ces maudites geôles. Si bien qu'elle dût retenir une exclamation de bonheur lorsque enfin – enfin ! - la lumière du dehors irradia faiblement les contours de la grotte et que ses narines captèrent autre chose que l'odeur putride des rats en décomposition. Certes, elle avait connu meilleur parfum que celui émanant des douves, mais elle s'en contenterait avec joie.

Le passage secret déboucha sur une ouverture creusée dans le flanc ouest du château. Une cascade se déversait juste devant, permettant de camoufler l'entrée aux regards des petits curieux. Les douves se trouvaient quant à elles quelques mètres plus bas, et de l'autre côté de leur rive se dessinait le vert salvateur de la plaine de Betula, doucement éclairées par les timides rayons matinaux.

Là où elle allait pouvoir reprendre son voyage.

Pressée par un soudain besoin de galoper, elle se redressa sur ses jambes, se préparant à sauter. À côté d'elle, sa cousine l'imita. Puis, échangeant un regard, elles se propulsèrent d'un même mouvement dans les eaux fangeuses des douves. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent dès l'instant où elles rentrèrent en contact avec l'eau. Si son masque lui permettait de camoufler ses émotions derrière, il n'avait malheureusement aucune vertu aquatique. Tout comme sa combinaison qui commençait déjà à se gorger d'eau, alourdissant son corps. Battant follement des jambes pour lutter contre l'attraction du liquide, elle parvint heureusement à s'extirper des profondeurs, ses poumons happant goulûment l'air lorsqu'elle regagna la surface. Son chignon était à présent complètement défait, dispersant sur ses épaules et son front ses longues mèches détrempées. Sa bouche était emplie d'un goût terreux, brûlant sa gorge. Des particules sombres brouillaient sa vision, agressaient ses cornées. Décidément, l'eau n'était pas son élément.

« - Par ici ! _Appela sa cousine, visiblement plus à l'aise qu'elle dans un tel environnement_ »

Elle ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour obéir, regrettant déjà le précieux radeau de fortune qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'aller. La berge était toute proche. Plus que quelques brasses et...

« - Les voilà ! _Hurla une voix au-dessus d'eux_. »

Le son d'un cor retentit, et la clameur sur le chemin de ronde s'intensifia. Pestant intérieurement, elle tenta d'accélérer la cadence de ses membres. Malheureusement, la fatigue accumulée après une journée de chevauche et l'escalade que lui avait demandé l'infiltration des cachots commençait à se faire ressentir, pesant sur ses muscles, ralentissant sa nage.

« - Encore un petit effort ! _L'encouragea son aînée, déjà plusieurs mètres devant elle_ »

Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Un énième dans cette journée définitivement interminable. Et dire qu'à cette heure, elle aurait déjà dû se retrouver enveloppée dans la chaleur confortable de draps propres, plutôt que de barboter dans la vase.

« - Tirez ! _Scanda soudainement le timbre grave d'un soldat_ »

La seconde d'après, une pluie de flèches s'abattirent sur eux. Elle plongea aussitôt la tête sous l'eau, espérant médiocrement échapper à la pointe métallique des projectiles. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner davantage dans sa cage thoracique, entièrement sollicité par l'état d'urgence qui se propageait dans son organisme. Elle avait besoin de plus d'énergie, chaque fibre de son être exigeait sa dose d'adrénaline pour fonctionner. Se rapprochant dangereusement de l'asphyxie, ses poumons commencèrent à s'affoler, l'obligeant à remonter à la surface pour prendre une goulée d'air et replonger. Heureusement que ses adversaires étaient mauvais tireurs ! Ils devaient être au moins une trentaine à la prendre pour cible, tel un vulgaire gibier, et pourtant aucun n'était parvenu à la toucher. Définitivement, ces hommes étaient pathétiques.

« - Fonce ! _Cria-t-elle à l'attention de sa cousine déjà arrivée sur la berge, avant d'ajouter en la voyant hésiter_. Magne-toi ! »

La sous-fifre finit par lui obéir, tournant le dos aux douves pour se mettre à courir dans les plaines, échappant ainsi de peu à trois flèches. Tandis qu'elle replongeait pour retrouver la couverture protectrice des eaux, elle sentit une quatrième se loger dans son mollet. Une vive douleur remonta aussitôt dans ses terminaisons nerveuses, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche. De l'eau s'infiltra dans sa trachée, la faisant suffoquer. Non, elle devait tenir. Puisant dans le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, elle franchit les derniers mètres d'eau la séparant de la rive, se traînant sur la terre fangeuse, toussant pour extirper de ses poumons le surplus d'eau. Sans même réfléchir, elle arracha ensuite brusquement la flèche de sa jambe, un cri de douleur lui échappant sous le geste. Puis, portant ses doigts crasseux à ses lèvres tremblotantes, elle siffla maladroitement quelques notes. Elle roula ensuite sur le côté, tentant d'échapper à une nouvelle nuée de flèches. L'une parvint à frôler son bras droit tandis qu'une seconde manqua de peu la jambe déjà touchée. Sur le dos, elles pouvaient voir ces maudites silhouettes entassées sur le chemin de ronde, leur arc bandé dans sa direction. Heureusement, avant qu'ils ne puissent s'armer de nouveaux projectiles, elle perçut tout près un hennissement familier, reconnaissable entre mille. Penchant la tête en arrière, elle aperçut alors la robe sombre de son compagnon de route se dessiner sur le paysage verdoyant de la liberté. Et sur son dos, sa cousine se tenait, son arc à double encoche tourné vers l'ennemi, ses projectiles faisant déjà des victimes dans le tas. Ignorant la douleur qui remonta le long de sa jambe lorsqu'elle prit appui dessus, elle parvint à se relever et agrippa la selle de sa monture lorsque ce dernier passa à proximité d'elle sans s'arrêter. Puis, telle une ombre silencieuse, Kohga s'en retourna dans les vastes plaines, emportant avec lui les deux Yiga.

Enfin en sécurité, la jeune officière laissa un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Sa vision tanguait dangereusement, l'obligeant à se cramponner de toutes ses forces à la crinière de l'étalon pour ne pas tomber. Assise derrière elle, sa cousine s'assurait également de la maintenir, lui posant d'innombrables questions sur son état. Questions dont elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens, toute son attention étant focalisée sur une seule chose : s'éloigner le plus possible de ce maudit château. Jamais encore un sauvetage n'avait été aussi catastrophique. Son plan élaboré était pourtant parfait. Si seulement ce fichu soldat n'avait pas donné l'alerte !

« - Eh ! _L'interpella son aînée en pressant sa main sur son épaule_. Il faut que nous nous arrêtions.

\- Mais... _tenta-t-elle de protester._

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu es en train de te vider de ton sang ! »

L'odeur âcre de ce dernier commençait à emplir ses narines. Tout comme la douleur, privée d'adrénaline, commençait à s'éveiller de nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir le sang continuer de s'échapper de sa plaie pour se répandre sur sa jambe, dégoulinant dans sa botte. Ce n'était qu'une ridicule blessure et, connaissant l'opiniâtreté de ces misérables soldats, ils devaient certainement s'être déjà mis à leur poursuite, profitant de la précieuse piste sanglante qu'elle avait laissé derrière elles. Le moment était donc mal choisi pour faire une pause. Cependant, elle-même savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup jusqu'au repère, voir même jusqu'au relais le plus près. Impuissante, elle consentit donc à diriger Kohga vers un boqueteau où ils pourraient se stopper un instant, juste le temps de panser suffisamment la blessure afin de stopper le saignement.

Appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, elle grimaça lorsque son aînée commença à retirer sa botte, chaque mouvement éveillant un peu plus la douleur dans sa chair. Des croûtes de sang séché adhéraient le pantalon à sa peau, lui donnant l'impression d'arracher cette dernière lorsque la sous-fifre releva le tissu pour ausculter la plaie. Elle serra des dents, émettant malgré elle des sifflements de douleur.

« - Ce n'est pas beau à voir, _commenta sa cousine pour elle-même en faisant doucement pivoter le membre_. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Si la flèche avait perforé en profondeur le muscle, le fait de l'avoir ensuite arraché sans prudence n'avait rien arrangé, aggravant au contraire la blessure. Sous la vase et le sang, on pouvait ainsi deviner la présence d'un trou aussi large qu'un écu d'où continuait de s'écouler à grosses gouttes le liquide vital. Déchirant un morceau du tissu relevé, son aînée commença à faire pression dessus, la faisant grimacer.

« - Je suis désolée, _s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt, conservant tout de même le point de pression actif_.

\- Ne le sois pas. Le problème c'est que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Attrape la trousse de soin dans la sacoche. »

Acquiesçant, la sous-fifre lui passa le relais sur sa jambe pour suivre ses instructions. Elle revint ainsi avec la précieuse trousse contenant des onguents à base de poussières féeriques et des bandages qu'elle utilisa pour soigner au mieux la plaie. Cela était loin d'être parfait, mais au moins elle pourrait distancer l'ennemi sans s'inquiéter de perdre connaissance suite à une anémie. S'aidant de sa compagne, la jeune officière se redressa ensuite sur ses jambes, testa l'effet anesthésiant du baume – hélas loin d'être suffisant pour endormir complètement la douleur – puis retourna auprès de Kohga pour se mettre en selle. Elle retint une grimace en sentant la blessure frôler le flanc de l'étalon, ne désirant pas inquiéter davantage son aînée déjà suffisamment paniquée pour deux.

« - Je m'occupe des soldats, _déclara-t-elle ensuite en rejetant en arrière des mèches folles_. Toi, rentre au repaire, tu y seras en sécurité.

\- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! Je viens avec toi !

\- La charge sera trop importante pour Kohga, il ne pourra pas les distancer s'il doit nous porter toutes les deux.

\- Mais, _tenta de répliquer sa cousine avant qu'elle ne la coupe._

\- Je les conduirais plus vers le sud, en théorie ils devraient tous nous suivre. Mais, dans le doute, passe par les Hauteurs Gerudo pour rentrer. Et ne dis rien à mon père pour la blessure, il n'a pas besoin de savoir. »

Personne n'avait besoin de savoir, sa réputation en subirait un coup. Il était impensable qu'une guerrière de sa trempe, plus jeune Yiga promue au rang d'officier de toute l'histoire de leur clan, puisse être blessée par une ridicule flèche, d'autant plus hylienne. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la crinière de Kohga. Non, absolument personne ne devait savoir. Les moqueries, tout comme la pitié, étaient des sentiments dont elle pouvait – dont elle voulait - se passer. De plus, elle était la fille du chef à présent, l'emblème même des valeurs Yiga, tout le monde comptait sur elle, sur sa force, sa ténacité, sur la redoutable guerrière qu'elle était.

Une main vint doucement se poser sur la sienne, offrant une caresse affectueuse à ses phalanges contractées. Elle répondit à cette étreinte d'encouragement en enveloppant à son tour les doigts de sa cousine des siens, échangeant un regard au travers de leur masque. Au loin, la rumeur d'un escadron se répandit lentement jusqu'à leurs oreilles, le sabot des destriers martelant les plaines. Il était tant de se séparer.

« - Sois prudente, _murmura l'aînée en se détachant de Kohga._ »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui adresser un simple hochement de tête. Des aboiements canins s'élevèrent dans les landes, suivant la piste fraîche laissée par les deux fuyardes. Une chasse à l'homme venait de débuter. Une chasse dont elle était la proie. Malgré la fatigue, un sourire d'excitation étira ses lèvres.

Soit, s'ils souhaitaient jouer à ce jeu, alors elle serait des leurs.

Ainsi, sans plus attendre, elle ordonna à sa monture de quitter l'ombre protectrice des arbres pour rejoindre la vaste étendue des plaines. D'un coup d'œil en arrière, elle s'assura du départ de sa cousine, puis se reconcentra sur la route à prendre. Durant toutes ces années de vagabondage sur les terres d'Hyrule, elle avait construit bon nombre de bases où elle pouvait prendre du repos, ou même se cacher en cas de besoin. La plus proche se trouvait à au moins une demi-journée de chevauchée, mais elle était risquée, surtout avec ces ridicules nuisances à ses trousses. Il leur faudrait prendre des sentiers détournés et escarpés pour les semer. De plus, avec sa blessure... Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant. Elle avait connu bien pire comme situation, pas vrai ? Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait la chance de trouver des partenaires de jeu aussi motivés que ces gredins armés.

Comme prévu, ils empruntèrent le sentier menant vers le sud, plongeant au passage dans un cours d'eau afin de brouiller les pistes olfactives avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt du Géant où Kohga bifurqua brusquement vers l'est. Bien que l'automne avait débuté depuis quelque temps, la canopée était encore dense au-dessus de leur tête, suffisamment pour les camoufler et permettre à la jeune officière d'activer ses parchemins de dissimulation pour changer son apparence à l'abri des regards. Ses longs cheveux blancs se tintèrent d'un brun cuivré et sa combinaison boueuse céda sa place à des vêtements de voyageur. Son masque s'évapora tandis que la magie remodelait son visage, perdant ses rondeurs juvéniles pour prendre les traits plus rudes de son identité factuelle. La magie s'étendit jusque sur Kohga pour effacer les peintures Yiga sur sa face et taveler de gris sa robe parfaitement noire. L'étalon ralentit ensuite le pas, lui offrant le luxe de pouvoir tresser ses mèches nouvellement colorées. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils dépassèrent l'orée de la forêt, ils étaient complètement méconnaissables. Elle en eut même la confirmation lorsqu'un petit groupe de soldats vinrent l'intercepter, la questionnant sur une potentielle rencontre avec des individus dangereux.

« - Des Yiga ? _S'apeura-t-elle faussement en portant ses mains à sa bouche._ Comme c'est horrible !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, chère demoiselle, nous attraperons ces criminels et les ramènerons au château. La Justice décidera quel sera leur sort. En attendant, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, la nuit a tendance à tomber plus tôt ces jours-ci.

\- Merci, preux chevaliers. Puisse la Déesse Hylia rendre fructueuses vos recherches. »

Ses paroles étaient douces, suaves, à faire vomir de dégoût un Moldarquor. Son sourire était aussi insupportable que celui de ces nobles dames pleines d'hypocrisie. Son charme, quant à lui, était la plus mortelle des armes, abaissant au niveau le plus bas la vigilance de ces hommes dont les joues se parèrent de teintes ridicules. Sans même insister davantage, ils la laissèrent ainsi partir, permettant à leur proie de s'échapper sans affolement. Pathétiques !

Kohga conserva le simple trot longtemps, rebroussant quelque peu le chemin vers le nord pour ensuite se diriger vers l'est, en direction des marécages de Lanelle. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas être suivi, regardant régulièrement derrière elle, analysant les bruits environnants, se méfiant de chaque ombre anormale. Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner dans le ciel. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dépassé le pont d'Aquilus qu'elle ordonna à son compagnon d'accélérer la cadence, longeant la rive de Primo et les monts Géminés. Les muscles puissants de Kohga roulaient sous son corps, les propulsant à une vitesse folle. Elle pouvait sentir le vent frais fouetter son visage découvert, chassant quelque peu la crasse accumulée au cours de cette éprouvante excursion. Elle adorait cette sensation grisante, presque autant que d'admirer la défaite de ses adversaires. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, jamais plus elle ne s'était séparé de l'étalon, refusant même au départ de le quitter pour retourner au repaire. Sa peur de le perdre à nouveau était si grande, son besoin de le savoir en sécurité si douloureux que sa mère avait fini par convaincre son père de construire un nouveau passage. Une grotte creusée à même la roche des hauteurs de Maguânine, dont l'entrée était dissimulée par des charmes et dont le corridor de pierre s'enfonçait sous les hauteurs Gerudo pour rejoindre le repaire. Permettant ainsi à Kohga de rentrer avec elle à la maison. Et par la suite tous ceux qui se laissèrent également charmer par l'équitation. Son père le premier. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un homme aussi imposant, froid et autoritaire puisse trouver suffisamment de modestie pour accorder toute sa confiance à un animal ? Hurlevent, tel était le nom de ce robuste destrier dont la robe prenait des teintes sanglantes au coucher du soleil. Cette même teinte qui luisait dans les iris de son père lorsqu'il contemplait de loin le royaume duquel on les avait bannis.

« Le monde demeure le même. Seul le cœur des hommes peut être changé. Ils peuvent se soumettre ou bien riposter. Mourir ou bien avancer. Nous devons accepter ce changement, mais jamais au détriment de notre propre liberté. Comprends-tu ? »

Oui, elle comprenait. Si la paix était revenue en Hyrule, jamais son peuple ne pourrait amplement y goûter tant que le conflit perdurerait entre eux et la famille Royale. Depuis que son père avait pris la tête des Yiga, des traités avaient été signé avec les peuples primaires, les Gerudo et même quelques villages Hyliens détachés de la citadelle. Ils en avaient besoin pour survivre, pour échanger, pour s'adapter à ce monde privé du Grand Ganon. Trop longtemps ils avaient vécu dans l'ombre du Fléau, croyant sous sa tutelle pouvoir mener à bien leur vengeance. Mais ils avaient tort, car la traîtrise du noble sang, eux seuls étaient capables de la punir.

Ils atteignirent avec succès la muraille d'Elimith, contournant le petit village de Cernoir, là où autrefois gisait un immense cimetière de Gardien. Tout avait fini par disparaître, ne laissant de ces géants archéoniques pas même un écrou. Seuls demeuraient, à jamais gravés dans la mémoire terrestre, le cri des combats et le sang versé pour la victoire, sempiternelles cicatrices invisibles que les peuples finiraient par oublier. « Le monde demeure le même. » Elle se répéta les mots que son père lui avait dits ce jour-là alors qu'elle aperçu au loin des enfants s'amuser joyeusement là où autrefois des vies furent sacrifiées. « Seul le cœur des hommes peut être changé. » À quel point ces mots étaient-ils vrais pour elle ?

« Tu reviendras me voir, n'est-ce pas ? _Murmura une voix plus douce au creux de son esprit_ »

Une voix qui avait fait bien plus que de changer son cœur. Une voix qui avait fait de cette redoutable guerrière une femme forte, mêlant aux convictions de son peuple ses propres avis, ses propres émotions. Une voix qui, tout simplement, comptait dans sa vie. Plus qu'elle n'aurait dû mais moins qu'elle aurait voulu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes d'Elimith, le soleil achevait de mourir au zénith, délaissant le ciel à l'obscurité nocturne. Les paysans commençaient à quitter leurs champs, leurs outils aratoires luisant faiblement sous les derniers rayons solaires. Les femmes s'activaient quant à elles autour des marmites, embaumant le village d'une délicieuse odeur épicée. Odeur qui vint rapidement lui chatouiller les narines, éveillant son ventre mécontent d'avoir été ignoré depuis la veille. Les enfants s'amusaient à proximité des cuisines, se pourchassant entre les maisonnettes et sautant à pieds joints dans les tas de feuilles mortes. Certains cessèrent cependant leurs jeux à son arrivée pour venir la saluer.

« - Anh ! Anh ! _S'enjoua une petite fille d'à peine quatre ans en se postant devant Kohga, obligeant ce dernier à se stopper._ Comme je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi petit monstre, _rit la Yiga en flattant distraitement l'encolure de l'étalon._ Tu as tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois !

\- Oui, je suis une grande fille maintenant ! Erhêt dit que je pourrais bientôt l'accompagner lui et papa aux champs pour surveiller les moutons.

\- Pour ça, il va falloir manger toute ta soupe, _déclara ledit Erhêt en les rejoignant, une pomme dans la main_. »

Kohga ne se fit pas prier pour accepter le fruit juteux, remerciant l'enfant d'un coup de museau sur sa tignasse brune, trait physique retrouvé chez la majorité des habitants du village. Elle discuta encore quelques minutes avec les enfants, qui formèrent bientôt un petit tas autour des nouveaux venus, puis les observa partir lorsque le cri du souper résonna dans tout le village. Elle déclina poliment l'invitation de Betunia, l'une des villageoises affectée en cuisine, à se joindre à eux mais accepta volontiers l'écuelle de ragoût fumant et le morceau de pain qu'elle lui tendit, sentant déjà ses boyaux jubiler à la simple idée d'un repas chaud – à la simple idée d'un repas tout court. Elle prit ensuite congé, laissant l'étalon suivre le chemin qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur.

Les sabots de Kohga claquèrent sur les planches de bois lorsqu'il traversa le petit pont séparant la parcelle de terre du reste du village. L'endroit était calme, loin de l'agitation des villageois occupés à festoyer autour de leur pitance. Ici aussi, bon nombre de feuilles mortes gisaient sur le sol, colorant l'herbe de leurs teintes chaleureuses. Du jaune pour les plus récemment tombées, du brun pour celles déjà victimes de décomposition. Lorsqu'elle mit enfin pied à terre, faisant attention à ne pas renverser son repas, elle put d'ailleurs les entendre craquer sous ses bottes, un son qui lui était devenu que très récemment familier. Contrairement aux habitants d'Elimith, elle n'avait pas grandi avec ces feuillages mordorés, ayant passé l'intégralité de son enfance entourée de sables et de rochers. Dans le désert, il n'y avait pas réellement de saisons, seulement des journées brûlantes et des nuits glaçantes. À force de voyager, elle avait donc dû s'accoutumer à ces modifications du climat. Elle avait ainsi apprit à aimer les orages estivaux et les neiges hivernales. Mais ce qu'elle appréciait par-dessus tout, c'était le paysage automnal qui, au crépuscule, donnait l'impression de refléter les couleurs vespérales nimbant le ciel. Et s'il y avait bien un lieu en Hyrule où elle préférait admirer ce paysage, c'était ici, sur ce petit bout de terre offrant une vue imprenable sur la forêt de Termedia. Un lieu qui comptait énormément pour elle. Un lieu qui, avec le temps, était devenu comme un second chez-soi.

« - Enfin de retour ! _Souffla-t-elle, après avoir longuement humé l'air environnant_ »

Cela devait faire deux ou trois mois à présent qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds en ce lieu. Pourtant, ce dernier était resté inchangé, comme coupé du reste du monde. Que ce fut la maisonnette, l'étable adjacente, ou même le carré de potager aménagé non loin de la petite prairie où aimaient se prélasser en début de matinée les renards, tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

À une exception près.

Prenant appui contre son compagnon pour solliciter au minimum sa jambe blessée, elle se dirigea vers les stalles pour constater, comme elle le pensait en arrivant, qu'elles étaient vides. Un soupir mourut au bord de ses lèvres, chassant de son esprit le rire joyeux des enfants et la gentillesse des villageois à son égard. Effaçant complètement la satisfaction éphémère qu'elle avait ressentie en posant son regard sur les contours de la demeure, en sentant l'excitation de le revoir chatouiller ses tripes.

Sans doute conscient de sa déception – car cet idiot ne méritait pas qu'elle nomme cette émotion autrement, encore bien moins tristesse -, Kohga vint doucement frotter son museau contre sa joue, soufflant son air chaud sur ses pommettes.

« - Merci mon grand, _rit-elle en lui rendant son affection._ Tu dois sans doute avoir faim. »

Elle posa son repas sur une étagère et s'occupa de desseller l'étalon avant de remplir la mangeoire de foin. Fort heureusement, elle n'eut pas besoin de sortir dehors pour chercher de l'eau. Le propriétaire des lieux était parvenu à mettre au point un système pour transporter l'eau du lac voisin jusqu'à l'étable en activant simplement un robinet. Une fois assurée du bon confort de Kohga, elle déposa un baiser sur son front, récupéra son repas et se dirigea vers la maisonnette. Elle attrapa une petite clef dans sa sacoche qui entra parfaitement dans la serrure de la porte, révélant ainsi la salle de vie. Sans même prêter attention à son environnement, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'un des bancs encadrant la table pour entamer en silence son repas.

Pour entamer dans un silence étouffant un repas déjà froid. De quoi achever de la meilleure manière que ce soit cette journée ô combien parfaite. Vraiment...

Bien que froid, le ragoût parvint tout de même à faire un heureux : son estomac qui en gargouilla de bien-être. Mais si la faim parvint doucement à s'effacer, il n'en était rien pour tout le reste. Elle était complètement épuisée, ces deux journées de chevauchée ayant annihilé la moindre once d'énergie de son organisme. L'onguent commençait également à ne plus faire effet, la douleur attaquant de nouveau ses terminaisons nerveuses. Enfin, elle se sentait sale, la sueur, la boue et le sang recouvrant son corps tout entier. La première chose qu'elle fit après fut donc de se diriger vers la salle d'eau, dissipant les charmes et laissant tomber sur le sol ses vêtements en piteux état avant d'entrée dans la baignoire. Elle aurait tué pour un bain chaud et relaxant. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord chauffer l'eau, or elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle se contenta donc de s'asperger d'eau glacée, observant les couches de crasse disparaître dans le trou d'évacuation. Laissant le doux parfum du savon l'envelopper, remémorant celui qu'exhaler en permanence sa précieuse écharpe de voyage. Ce même parfum qu'elle retrouva sur les draps et les oreillers lorsqu'elle monta à l'étage pour piquer une tunique trop grande dans l'armoire et panser sa blessure. Un parfum dans lequel elle s'enveloppa ensuite, regrettant leur froideur solitaire, s'imaginant la chaleur d'une étreinte factice qui finit par l'emporter dans le royaume des songes. Là où la douleur n'était plus, où toutes les tensions accumulées dans son corps disparaissaient une par une, où le silence pesant du repas était remplacé par ce rire moqueur et où l'étreinte imaginaire prenait la forme d'un corps masculin.

Son sommeil fut agité, les événements de la matinée repassant inlassablement en boucle dans son esprit, recréant le cri des soldats, le sifflement des flèches et le bourdonnement des eaux. Puis le décor se modifia quelque peu, conservant les murs en pierre du château pour dessiner les contours d'une salle quelconque perdue au milieu des centaines d'autres composant la demeure royale. Une petite salle plongée dans la pénombre où s'amassaient des rangés d'arme en tout genre. Son dos était pressé contre une étagère, et son torse contre celui plus large de son adversaire. Un adversaire qui l'avait prise la main dans le sac mais qui, étrangement, se montrait d'une douceur extrême avec elle. Elle se remémora la chaleur de cette étreinte, la caresse des mèches blondes contre son oreille, les picotements délicats qui n'avaient cessé de chatouiller ses vertèbres. Et ces mots, murmurés avec une espiègle affection dans le silence tranchant de la salle d'armes.

« Je te tiens... »

Des mots qui remplacèrent progressivement le bruit des combats, lui permettant enfin de prendre véritablement du repos.

Et lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, un sourire tendre étirait timidement ses lèvres tandis qu'elle humait d'une profonde inspiration le délicieux parfum délaissé sur les coussins. Elle les enveloppa de ses bras, camouflant son visage contre pour échapper aux quelques rayons solaires qui parvenaient à s'infiltrer dans la chambre au travers de la lucarne. Cet instant était le plus délicieux de la journée, ce moment où la conscience revenait peu à peu à la réalité tout en conservant un pied dans le monde des rêves, offrant l'opportunité d'y retourner à tout instant. Et c'était sans doute ce qu'elle aurait fait si un cliquetis ne s'était pas fait entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Un cliquetis certes léger mais insistant, frappant à intervalles réguliers contre la vitre. Un cliquetis qu'elle aurait souhaité ignorer, en vain. Maugréant, elle consentit donc à ouvrir ses paupières et, s'enveloppant dans les draps, à se redresser sur le matelas. Les matinées commençaient à se rafraîchir dans les landes, et bien que l'isolation de la maison n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle pouvait sentir un désagréable courant d'air s'insinuer dans la couche pour venir mordre sa chair.

À la lucarne, un oiseau de papier l'attendait. Soulevant la vitre, elle le cueillit dans sa main puis retourna dans le lit pour le déplier. Comme elle le pensait, il s'agissait d'une lettre de sa cousine pour l'informer qu'elle était rentrée saine et sauve. Nouvelle qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement. Le repaire était sans nul doute le seul endroit en Hyrule où les Yiga pouvaient vivre sans s'inquiéter, un accord de principe ayant été passé avec les armées hyliennes pour ne pas traquer les voleurs jusque sur leur territoire, faisant de ce dernier un asile inviolable par le sang royal. En échange de quoi, les Yiga avaient juré de ne pas poursuivre le combat orchestré par le Grand Fléau. Leur magie était grande, peut-être même plus à présent que celle du peuple Sheikah qui s'était détourné de cette voie des siècles plus tôt. Par conséquent, la couronne avait craint qu'ils tentent de ramener à la vie le Seigneur Ganon par un quelconque sortilège. Idée idiote mais qui leur avait au moins permis de protéger la précieuse terre de leurs ancêtres.

La lettre se poursuivait sur les interminables questions de sa cousine. Comment allait sa blessure ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Quand comptait-elle rentrer à la maison ? Cette dernière la stoppa momentanément dans sa lecture. Quand rentrerait-elle ? Cela devait bientôt faire un an qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds chez elle, préférant vagabonder dans les landes sauvages plutôt que de se terrer dans les corridors sableux du repaire. Préférant dévorer à pleine bouche la liberté que lui offrait le poste d'officier plutôt que d'écouter à longueur de journée les remontrances et les attentes de son père. Elle était la fille du chef à présent. La potentielle héritière du titre.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres au plus vite ou il serait capable d'envoyer des hommes à ta recherche » lut-elle en soupirant. Oui, il en était capable. Il l'avait déjà fait, deux ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait cru pouvoir établir définitivement sa vie dans ce petit havre de paix, loin des conflits et des ordres. Mais elle avait dû se résoudre à oublier cette idylle impossible afin de protéger son secret. Un secret dont dépendait sa vie et celle de cet idiot. Un secret pour lequel elle s'était résolu à ne venir ici qu'en de rares occasions, de manière furtive et imprévisible. Prenant le risque à chaque fois de retrouver les draps froids et la maison vide.

D'un mouvement de doigts, elle fit apparaître un parchemin sur lequel des mots se dessinèrent à mesure qu'elle les formulait en silence. Une réponse brève à cet interminable interrogatoire. Une réponse qui serait – elle l'espérait – suffisante pour calmer les attentes de son géniteur tout en lui laissant encore un peu de répits. Avant de devoir lui faire face. Avant de devoir élever la voix contre lui afin de protéger son propre avenir. Car il était formellement impensable pour elle de devenir l'objet du moindre de ses plans. Elle était une guerrière avant tout, la quintessence même de son peuple, pas une vulgaire marchandise que l'on offrait au plus fort des hommes pour le récompenser de sa loyauté et de sa témérité. D'autant plus qu'elle était celle qui avait remporté ce stupide tournoi, un tournoi dont le prix gagnant était sa propre main.

Une fois signé, le papier se plia de lui-même pour prendre l'apparence d'une petite grue. Puis, battant joyeusement des ailes, s'envola par la fenêtre à grande vitesse. La laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle aurait pu retourner se coucher mais, à présent entièrement réveillée, elle n'en voyait plus l'intérêt. Pandiculant mollement, elle se décida donc à quitter définitivement la chaleur des draps. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire pour attraper de nouveaux vêtements – un guêtre et une tunique cette fois-ci adaptés à sa taille -, passa à côté du bureau sans même un regard pour le grand tableau accroché au-dessus et descendit prudemment les marches pour rejoindre la salle d'eau. Là, elle prit quelques minutes pour ausculter sa blessure. Le pouvoir vulnéraire de la poussière féerique était impressionnant, accélérant le processus de cicatrisation tout en faisant taire la douleur. Ne restait ainsi du trou béant de la veille plus qu'une large croûte de sang séché et une teinte rosée autour de la plaie. Parfait ! Elle prit quand même le soin d'envelopper son mollet dans des bandages propres, s'assurant ainsi de sa parfaite guérison lorsqu'elle retournerait au repaire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait ensuite à se débarbouiller le visage, attachant rapidement ses cheveux en arrière, un hennissement au loin attira son attention. Un hennissement différent de celui de Kohga. Un hennissement familier, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Le miroir face à elle lui renvoya son propre sourire. Il était tant !

Abandonnant complètement l'idée de se débarbouiller, et sans même prêter plus attention à son apparence, elle attrapa sur le sol masque et carquois avant de se précipiter par l'une des fenêtres pour quitter furtivement la maisonnette. Agile, elle grimpa ensuite par l'arrière sur le toit contre les tuiles duquel elle se plaqua, observant en silence le pont reliant la demeure au reste du village. Comme elle le pensait, une silhouette se dirigeait par ici. Elle reconnut sans peine la robe baie de la magnifique jument qui avançait d'un pas tranquille sur les planches de bois. Sur son dos, enveloppé dans une épaisse cape de voyage, son cavalier semblait somnoler, les doigts à peine serrés sur son licol et la tête penchée en avant. Du capuchon abattu sur sa tête s'échappaient quelques mèches blondes qui virevoltaient au gré du vent matinal. Une proie facile, parfaitement immobile.

Sans un bruit, elle banda son arc à double encoche en direction du nouveau venu. La seconde d'après, les deux projectiles sifflèrent dans le vent. Avant de venir se planter dans le bois tendre d'un bouclier, subitement dressé devant la silhouette. Relevant lentement la tête, les mèches blondes dévoilèrent une paire d'iris cérulés directement fixée dans sa direction. Dans son propre regard, malgré la présence du masque sur son visage. Un frisson d'excitation étira davantage ses lèvres. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle sortit de sa cachette et, profitant de sa hauteur, bondit dans les airs pour envoyer de nouvelles flèches sur le cavalier. Malgré la précision de ses tirs, aucune ne parvint à toucher directement le voyageur qui, visiblement pas alerté par cette attaque surprise de si bon matin, prit même le temps de descendre tranquillement de sa jument. Tellement désinvolte ! C'est ce qu'elle détestait le plus chez lui. Aussi, changeant de stratégie, elle attrapa un poignard camouflé dans son carquois et, utilisant ses parchemins, se téléporta subitement derrière lui pour placer sa lame sous sa gorge.

« - Trop facile ! _Fanfaronna-t-elle en taquinant de sa main libre la joue de son prisonnier_ »

Du moins, avant d'apercevoir un sourire se dessiner au coin des lèvres masculines. Un sourire qu'elle ne perçut hélas que trop tard car, donnant brusquement un coup dans ses jambes, il lui fit perdre l'équilibre. La lame érafla la chair du voyageur lorsqu'il se retourna pour la cueillir dans ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de finir au sol. Elle put alors contempler de plus près ces deux orbes célestes camouflées sous le capuchon, et ce sourire moqueur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps même. Un sourire qui avait toujours le don de l'agacer. Raison pour laquelle, elle se débattit aussitôt dans l'étreinte hylienne, cherchant à lui faire perdre à son tour l'équilibre. En vain. Il parvenait avec une aisance détestable à contrer le moindre de ses coups tout en la conservant pressée contre lui. Elle réussit tout de même à lui faire mettre un genou à terre, une petite victoire certes, mais qui acheva de la mettre dans une situation encore plus gênante pour sa personne. À présent allongée dans l'herbe, elle pouvait sentir la rosée fraîche caresser ses jambes laissées à découvert. L'ennemi fourbe, quant à lui, se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle, bloquant au sol de son propre corps celui féminin. Un éclat espiègle illuminait ses traits, effaçant les cernes accumulés sans doute au cours d'un énième voyage éprouvant. De sa main libre – celle non prisonnière des doigts adverses l'empêchant d'utiliser son arme -, elle vint distraitement caresser sa joue. Apposant la sienne dessus, il l'attira à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser au creux de sa paume.

« - Tu ne peux pas simplement dire bonjour comme tout le monde ? _Souffla-t-il ensuite contre ses phalanges_ »

Des rougeurs lui picotèrent les joues, mais elles n'étaient rien comparé au bonheur soudain qui étira ses lèvres, le tout précieusement conservé sous son masque, à l'abri de ce regard moqueur.

« - Seriez-vous en train de me faire du charme, Monsieur le Prodige ? _Demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main_

\- Tu oses me poser cette question ? _Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil_ »

Elle ne prêta pas tout de suite attention à ces mots, se contentant d'échanger son arme de main pour viser la gorge de son interlocuteur. Par réflexe, il se recula aussitôt, allégeant le poids de son corps sur le sien. Puis, tout se passa rapidement. Il parvint à la délester de sa lame tandis que, d'un mouvement de hanche, elle réussit à inverser les rôles, le renversant dans l'herbe pour s'asseoir triomphante sur son abdomen. Dans sa chute, il perdit son capuchon, offrant aux rayons solaires sa tignasse blonde qui se répandit autour de son visage telle une couronne dorée. Révélant ce visage qu'elle conservait précieusement ancré dans sa mémoire. Une nouvelle cicatrice, fine et rosée, était présente sur la courbure de sa mâchoire, lui donnant l'irrésistible envie de déposer ses lèvres dessus comme pour la faire disparaître de cette toile parfaite. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé bel homme, appréciant ce que le temps avait fait de ses traits juvéniles. Des traits que les légendes disaient façonnés par les mains divines du Courage.

Songeuse, elle s'allongea sur le torse de l'ancien Prodige, posant ses mains à plat sur la poitrine. Sous ses doigts, elle pouvait ainsi sentir battre le cœur héroïque, ce puissant organe qui jamais n'avait lâché le jeune homme, connaissant de multiples et périlleuses batailles. Elle appuya ensuite son menton sur ses phalanges, rapprochant ses oreilles de ce son exquis, laissant son propre cœur, pressé contre les côtes masculines, se synchroniser avec son semblable.

« - Où es-tu encore allé crapahuter ? _Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en penchant légèrement la tête pour l'observer_ »

La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Combien d'heures, de jours à cheval avait-il dans les pattes ? Était-ce encore un ordre de cette crucruche royale qui, même après toutes ces années, ne pouvait visiblement pas se passer de ses services ? Croyait-elle pouvoir le rejeter simplement pour ensuite le siffler et l'envoyer sur le champ de bataille ?

« - Quelques Lynel ont été repéré au nord du labyrinthe d'Hébra, _répondit-il en enroulant distraitement une mèche blanche autour de son doigt_ , alors je... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Comme elle le pensait, il s'agissait là d'un ordre de la citadelle, un ordre qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Un ordre qu'il ne voudrait de toute manière pas refuser. La reine avait toujours été quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. Ils étaient liés par leur passé commun, mais également par leur destin. Elle était la descendante de la Déesse Hylia, lui la réincarnation du Héros. Et puis il y avait également... Elle sentit soudainement un étau se resserrer douloureusement autour de son cœur. Oui, il y avait également ceci.

Mais la reine était mariée à présent et, selon les rumeurs qui se répandaient dans le royaume, elle attendait son premier enfant. Un petit garçon pariait la majorité, un petit héritier pour le trône. Un enfant que les plus mauvaises langues soupçonnaient ne pas être du roi. Car si les deux têtes couronnées s'étaient unis pour le bien de leur nation respective, le bruit courait qu'ils faisaient chambre à part, et ce chaque soir depuis leur nuit de noces.

Des mois à présent que cette question lui brûlait la langue. Des années que ce sentiment de jalousie – en était-ce ? - lui dévorait les entrailles. Elle n'était pas la reine, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle n'était pas cette personne pour laquelle il avait par deux fois sacrifié sa vie. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'un énième adversaire rencontré sur sa route. Une simple guerrière que le hasard lui avait fait rencontrer une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Une Yiga parmi tant d'autres dont l'opiniâtreté l'avait obligé à la revoir un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle était celle qui avait besoin de lui, pas l'inverse. Une simple ombre au milieu des nombreuses connaissances entourant le Prodige.

Pourtant, oui pourtant, elle conservait l'espoir d'avoir ce petit quelque chose de spécial qui le poussait à la conserver auprès de lui. Cette maison était un peu la sienne aussi, son nom d'emprunt apparaissant sur la pancarte, juste à côté de celui du garçon. Elle se souvenait encore de leurs premières retrouvailles, elle profitant du calme de la nuit pour s'infiltrer jusque dans sa chambre pour lui sauter dessus, lui se contentant de la neutraliser et de l'envelopper dans ses bras pour l'allonger à ses côtés.

« Bon retour à la maison, _lui avait-il alors murmuré._ »

Des mots qu'elle voulait être la seule à entendre. Tout comme ces sourires moqueurs et ces gestes tendres qu'il lui adressait. Ces moments de confiance qu'il lui offrait lorsqu'il s'assoupissait complètement à ses côtés. Ces moments de jeu dans les verts pâturages entourant Elimith. Tout ces moments de complicité, si nombreux, si précieux qu'il lui était impossible d'en choisir un seul.

Elle pouvait accepter que le Héros d'il y a cent ans puisse appartenir à d'autres personnes. Mais cet idiot de Prodige, qui se tenait à présent allongé sous elle, jamais elle ne voudrait le partager avec qui que ce soit. Jamais.

« - À quoi penses-tu ? _Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, le calme n'étant généralement pas le point fort de la Yiga_ »

Sa main libre traçait lentement des arabesques sur le haut de sa cuisse, faisant éclore sur son passage de délicates amarantes.

« - À toi, _murmura-t-elle simplement_. »

Les mots étaient sortis sans même qu'elle ne leur prête vraiment attention, tel le crie de son cœur étouffé par ces sombres pensées. Des mots qui trahissaient cette part de fragilité constamment enfouie derrière ses principes de guerrière. Des mots qui, à l'instar de son timbre tremblotant, trahirent la certaine mélancolique dont elle était victime. Suffisamment pour effacer des lèvres masculines le sourire moqueur.

D'un coup, il se releva alors en position assise, conservant pressé contre son torse le corps de la Yiga. La tenant si proche qu'elle put sentir son souffle chaud caresser ses clavicules. Il semblait intrigué, le trouble ayant remplacé l'amusement sur ses traits. Ses perles célestes, assombries d'un sentiment abscons, tentaient de sonder le visage factice lui faisant face. Il avait toujours eu cette capacité de voir au travers de l'œil sanglant, de comprendre au delà des gestes guerriers les pensées de la jeune femme. Et bien qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter « Je ne te comprendrai jamais », il était sans doute la seule personne en tout Hyrule à y parvenir réellement. Bien avant son peuple, bien avant sa propre famille. Bien avant elle-même.

« - Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, _déclara-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence, ses doigts continuant de pianoter sur les cuisses de la Yiga_. »

Une réplique qui eut le don de chasser momentanément ses sombres songes pour la faire doucement sourire.

« - Qui a dit que tu m'avais manqué ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? _Demanda-t-il en retour_ »

Une moue adorable se dessinait sur ses traits, si adorable qu'elle lui donnait envie de lui mordre la joue. Mais ce geste, bien que tentant, reviendrait à rentrer dans son jeu et, par conséquent, prendre le risque de lui accorder la victoire. Or, si elle était prête à lui octroyer bon nombre de faveurs – telles que nettoyer ses sous-vêtements ou même partager ses précieuses bananes avec lui -, jamais ô grand jamais elle n'accepterait de perdre contre lui. Et encore moins volontairement...

Cependant, elle n'avait jamais su lui refuser une partie.

« - Eh bien, peut-être est-ce le cas, Monsieur le Prodige. »

Elle prit un ton faussement suave, se penchant légèrement pour venir chuchoter ce surnom affectueux au creux de l'oreille hylienne.

« - Peut-être m'arrivait-il de penser quelque peu à vous lors de mon voyage. Lorsque l'ennui assaillait mon esprit. Lorsque la solitude s'insinuait dans mes pensées. »

Lentement, elle laissa glisser ses mains le long du torse adverse, appréciant de sentir contre ses paumes les motifs musculeux camouflés sous la tunique carmin.

« - Durant les longues nuits glacées, peut-être m'imaginais-je mon corps pressé contre le vôtre, les battements de votre cœur palpitant au même rythme que le mien. »

Les doigts héroïques étendirent leur territoire sur les hanches de l'archère, se faufilant sous le vêtement jusqu'à conquérir le bas de ses reins. Geste qui étira ses lèvres en un sourire, éveillant ses instincts de combattante. Le feu prenait petit à petit. Un feu délicieux, qui lui chatouillait les vertèbres de multiples frissons. Un feu qu'elle savait également brûlant en lui, reconnaissant cette manière qu'il avait de serrer la mâchoire, connaissant l'origine de cette teinte plus sombre dans son ciel oculaire. L'une des rares faiblesses qu'elle était parvenue à lui déceler ces six dernières années. L'une des seules manières à lui faire momentanément baisser sa garde.

« - Peut-être m'avez-vous en effet manqué, _rajouta-t-elle en frôlant sa ceinture_. »

Elle le sentit contracter les muscles de son abdomen, anticipant à l'avance le toucher féminin. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut alors qu'elle dirigeait sa main vers le flanc droit du guerrier. Avant que, d'un brusque coup de rein, il ne la renverse et la surplombe à nouveau de son corps, séquestrant au-dessus de sa tête ses mains vagabondes. Et le poignard dérobé.

Si près de la victoire !

« - Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me duper avec cette même technique ? _Rit-il en haussant un sourcil_ »

Ce à quoi elle répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaules. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, si cela avait déjà marché une première fois, puis une seconde, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même avec la troisième ?

Au moins, il avait retrouvé le sourire. Et elle aussi, chassant complètement de son esprit les sombres pensés qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il était question des escapades du héros et de son allégeance à la couronne. Tant mieux, elle n'aimait pas se morfondre. Il y avait tellement de choses plus intéressantes à faire lorsque cet idiot était dans les parages, comme tenter pour la énième fois de lui trancher la gorge. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage, enchaînant vainement les tentatives sans jamais se décourager. Peut-être était-ce devenu une obsession - ou quelque chose du genre. Sans doute était-ce une cause perdue – c'en était définitivement une -, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les bras.

Pour l'honneur !

Pour la gloire !

Pour cet éclat de malice qui éclairait ces orbes célestes à chacune de ses tentatives...

Des orbes profondément ancrées dans les siennes, et ce malgré la présence du masque, tandis que, du bout des lèvres, il effleurait le sommet de son genou gauche redressé. Que l'envie de lui donner un coup dans la mâchoire était grande ! Mais pas autant que cette douce sensation qui lui chatouillait le myocarde. Ah, finalement ils partageaient le même point faible.

Les doigts masculins glissèrent sur son mollet, s'attardant sur le bandage. Intrigué par cette trouvaille, le Prodige décrocha finalement son regard du masque pour le poser sur le blanc de la bande. Geste qui la ramena peu à peu à la réalité. Plus brusquement qu'elle aurait voulu d'ailleurs. Se redressant, elle enroula instinctivement ses bras autour de ses jambes, éloignant cette preuve de faiblesse de la curiosité hylienne.

« - Tu es blessée ? _Demanda-t-il simplement en s'asseyant sur ses talons_ »

Une pointe d'inquiétude souligna ses paroles.

« - Trois fois rien, _maugréa-t-elle en détournant son regard, telle une enfant coupable_. »

Bien qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, - elle avait agi pour son peuple après tout ! -, elle ne pouvait empêcher cette satanée culpabilité d'envahir ses pensées. Surtout face à ce mutisme qu'il lui offrait en réponse, patientant tel un parent désireux d'aveux qu'elle poursuive. Chose qu'elle accepta finalement après de longues minutes de silence, laissant échapper un soupir d'agacement.

« - Il semblerait juste que la citadelle manque encore d'hospitalité, c'est tout.

\- Ainsi donc c'est toi la fameuse Yiga recherchée par la garde. »

Elle tourna de nouveau son attention vers lui, subitement intéressée par ses mots.

« - Oh ! Ce que tu dis là flatte mon orgueil. Serais-je donc en train de devenir populaire auprès de ces aristocrates ? Il est temps que j'apprenne à faire la révérence, _acheva-t-elle en mimant une courbette._ »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne semblant pas accrocher à son trait d'humour. Quel public difficile !

Elle le vit ensuite ouvrir la bouche, perçut les nombreuses questions qui commençaient à s'amasser au bord de ses lèvres. Des interrogations dont elle devinait le contenu, dont elle craignait la froideur. Des interrogations auxquelles elle ne souhaitait pas répondre, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver après des mois de séparations. Alors, avant qu'il ne brise ce cocon d'affection, avant même qu'il ne puisse formuler un seul mot, elle posa son index sur sa bouche, l'invitant à ne pas poursuivre.

Avant que son estomac, meilleur stratège du royaume, ne se fasse bruyamment repérer, mettant définitivement fin aux questions du jeune homme.

Il resta un instant bouche bée face aux grognements de mécontentement digestif, avant qu'enfin il ne fasse disparaître son air beaucoup trop sérieux derrière un pouffement moqueur.

« - T'es pas croyable, _déclara-t-il juste en se relevant, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à faire de même_. »

Bien évidemment, elle refusa son assistance, se redressant seule sur ses jambes avec adresse. Ce qui valut un deuxième levé oculaire vers le ciel.

« - Je me charge d'Epona, _dit-elle ensuite en se dirigeant vers la jument,_ toi à la popote !

\- Très bien Mademoiselle. Mais tu ne mets pas les pieds sous la table tant que tu ne porteras pas une tenue plus décente.

\- Oh, et moi qui croyais que tu appréciais la vue.

\- Qui a dit qu'elle était déplaisante ? _Répliqua-t-il, un sourire décorant la commissure de ses lèvres_ »

Ah, un point pour lui.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la maisonnette en étirant ses bras. De son côté, elle se chargea d'amener Epona jusqu'aux stalles pour la débarrasser de son équipement. En voyant arriver sa cavalière avec la belle jument, Kohga, qui visiblement dormait encore malgré le grabuge dehors, releva la tête et hennit joyeusement.

« - À toi aussi elle t'avait manqué ? _Rit-elle en caressant l'encolure de l'étalon_ »

Son pelage avait retrouvé sa teinte unique, les parchemins ayant sans doute cessé leur action au cours de la nuit. Les ornements carmins avaient également retrouvé leur place, soulignant l'œil droit de l'étalon de trois triangles et décorant le bas de ses pattes arrières d'arabesques. Les deux montures se saluèrent en frottant leur museau entre eux tandis qu'elle s'occupait de retirer la selle de la nouvelle venue. Et, alors qu'elle remplissait la mangeoire pour satisfaire les estomacs équins, une alléchante odeur épicée vint éveiller le sien. Une odeur divine qui la mena jusqu'à la marmite installée non loin de la porte d'entrée. Le cuisinier autoproclamé de la maison – seul titre honorifique qu'elle lui avait cédé sous la pression de ses papilles gourmandes – s'affairait autour, tel le virtuose des casseroles qu'il était. Entre ses doigts dansaient les aliments, les dosant habilement sans besoin d'outils autre que sa dague. Elle l'observa un instant en silence, désireuse de ce talent culinaire qu'elle n'avait jamais su maîtriser. Hormis peut-être les fruits au miel et les bananes frites. Puis, se remémorant la mise en garde du jeune homme, elle se détourna de ce spectacle alléchant pour retourner à l'intérieur de la bicoque. Elle se débarbouilla rapidement, enfila les vêtements laissés sur le plancher de la salle d'eau, tressa ses cheveux en couronne, activa ses parchemins pour récupérer le visage de Anh, avant de rejoindre la salle de séjour pour mettre la table.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le repas fut apporté. Un curry de volaille tendre accompagné de sa poêlée de champignons volt.

Un délice à en retourner le Seigneur Ganon dans sa tombe, dont elle ne laissa évidemment aucune miette.

« - En fait, _déclara-t-il en se glissant derrière elle tandis qu'elle faisait la vaisselle_ , tu viens me rendre visite juste pour te remplir la panse. Pas parce que je te manque. »

Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur son épaule droite.

« - Exactement ! _Répondit-elle simplement._ »

Simple mot qui suffit à dessiner une moue adorable sur les traits masculins. Une moue qui lui donnait aussi bien l'envie de lui mettre du savon sur le nez que de lui coller un couteau en dessous. Après un bref moment de réflexion, son tempérament de guerrière opta finalement pour la seconde option. Bien évidemment, il l'intercepta avant que le couvert ne puisse effleurer son philtrum. Elle se retrouva ainsi plaquée contre le meuble, le dos arqué vers la vasque, le héros penché sur son torse. Une position certes inconfortable mais qu'ils conservèrent, trop occupés à se défier du regard pour s'en soucier.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le grincement de la porte d'entrée ne se fasse entendre et qu'une jolie tête brune ne se présente à eux en clamant des « Anh ! » de manière insistante. Jusqu'à se rendre compte de la potentielle ambiguïté de la scène se jouant devant ses yeux.

« - Encore en train de vous chamailler, _soupira alors le nouveau venu en croisant ses bras_. C'est à se demander qui sont les enfants. »

Cette réplique lui valut alors toute l'attention desdits enfants qui, sans bouger, tournèrent leur regard dans sa direction. Pour croiser celui blasé – autant qu'un adulte devant supporter la puérilité de ses cadets - du jeune Erhêt. S'il se montrait toujours affectueux et souriant envers elle, la présence du blond finissait toujours par faire disparaître ses sourires. La jalousie d'un adolescent en devenir sans doute.

« - Bonjour Erhêt ! _Déclara-t-elle en forçant le héros à se reculer_. Que puis-je pour t'aider ?

\- À vrai dire, c'est mon père qui m'envoie. Le temps se refroidit de plus en plus, les anciens prévoient un hiver rude. C'est donc le bon moment pour collecter un peu plus de gibier pour les réserves. Une partie de chasse, ça vous tente ? »

Un seul regard échangé et les deux compères prirent leur décision.

Quoi de mieux après un bon repas que de se dépenser ?

La partie de chasse se déroula sans encombre. Une dizaine d'hommes se joignirent à eux, délaissant leurs fourches dans les champs pour des arcs solides et des flèches mortelles. Ils se séparèrent ensuite en petits groupes afin de couvrir les deux forêts en contrebas du village. Comme prévu, le gibier était au rendez-vous, la rapidité des cervidés et la robustesse des sangliers rendant la battue distrayante. Du moins un temps car il en fallait toujours plus à l'archère du désert habituée à chasser les redoutables créatures peuplant les hauteurs Gerudo. Aussi décida-t-elle, après la pause déjeuner, de lancer à son acolyte un tout nouveau défi : à celui qui ramènerait le plus de viande à la maison. Confiante, elle avait ignoré la signification du sourire sournois qui avait décoré les lèvres masculines lorsqu'il avait accepté de la suivre. Du moins, avant de le voir abattre les unes après les autres chacune des cibles qu'elle convoitait, que ce fut un majestueux cerf ou bien un risible petit lapin. Et de comprendre la véritable signification de ce détestable sourire, authentique arme qui poignarda sadiquement son orgueil.

Oh ! La forêt n'était donc pas suffisamment grande pour qu'ils chassent séparément ? Soit ! Elle saurait trouver une proie inatteignable pour l'arc de cet idiot de Prodige.

Ainsi, sans prévenir, elle détourna son arc de la biche non loin devant elle pour le pointer sur la silhouette camouflée plus loin dans les broussailles. La seconde d'après, sa flèche s'échappa de ses doigts, fendant l'air à toute allure pour venir se planter dans le tronc juste derrière lui, faisant au passage tomber le capuchon qui couvrait ses mèches blondes. Ses iris croisèrent ensuite la surprise dans le bleu héroïque. Exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré. Jubilant, elle banda de nouveau son arme. Alertée, la biche détalla aussitôt en brayant de peur, disparaissant rapidement entre les arbres. Qu'importe ! Le trophée le plus intéressant se trouvait juste là, se redressant lentement sur ses jambes sans la quitter du regard. Contrairement aux animaux qu'elle avait l'habitude de chasser, lui ne montrait aucune nervosité, aucune peur, aucune agressivité. Il se contentait de se tenir droit, semblant prédire ses prochaines actions. Elle prit cela comme une invitation qu'elle accepta aussitôt en décochant deux nouvelles flèches. Sans suivre leur trajectoire, et sans même prêter attention à la présence d'un villageois dans les environs, elle activa ensuite ses parchemins de téléportation pour se retrouver dans le dos de l'Hylien et fit apparaître dans sa main droite son précieux sabre Tranche-Vent. L'agréable chant de son acier enchanté résonna ensuite à son oreille lorsqu'il percuta celui de l'épée dégainée à la dernière minute de son adversaire. Le sol trembla sous ses bottes, le vent s'agita autour d'eux. Elle jubila en imaginant les piliers rocheux s'échapper de la terre pour venir fracasser le corps de cet impétueux, en imaginant les lames d'air taillader le rouge de sa tunique, en imaginant ses excuses délivrées face au sol. Car on ne se moquait pas impunément d'un officier Yiga, qu'il soit ou non en service. La magie de son peuple chatouilla ses capillaires, s'insufflant progressivement dans le fer de son sabre, galvanisant sa force contre l'épée de mauvaise facture lui tenant tête. Elle pouvait sentir le corps du Prodige trembler sous l'effort requit par sa défense, savoura la vue de ce même sourire amusé qui décorait aussi bien les lèvres masculines que les siennes. Un sourire qui tout de fois se crispa lorsque le tronc derrière eux craqua sous l'agitation du vent, avant de finalement se briser en deux et de s'échouer dans un vacarme au milieu des feuilles mortes.

« - ...Oups, _lâcha-t-elle en croisant les iris réprobateurs de son adversaire_. »

Au loin, des cris se firent entendre. Les autres chasseurs devina-t-elle, sans doute alertés par le bruit et inquiets pour leur sécurité. Elle pouvait déjà entendre le martèlement de leurs bottes, amplifié par les mugissements du vent, se diriger dans leur direction. Contenant son flux magique, elle détourna son regard du jeune homme pour balayer les environs. Progressivement, le poids de son sabre s'allégea, offrant la possibilité au guerrier de bouger. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, profitant de la première occasion pour repousser son arme et se jeter sur elle. Ses cordes vocales s'écrièrent de surprise tandis qu'elle se sentit enveloppée dans une étreinte protectrice qui amortit sa chute sur le sol.

« - Idiote, _maugréa-t-il ensuite contre son oreille_.

\- Quoi ?! Qui crois-tu traiter d'idiote, espèce de... »

La colère effaçant complètement le vertige dû à la perte soudaine de son équilibre, elle se débattit avec ferveur sous le corps de son compagnon de chasse – non, de ce détestable Prodige ! Bien évidemment, ce dernier ne se laissa pas dominer facilement, ripostant même avec plus de force que plus tôt dans la matinée. À force de gesticuler, et de rouler l'un sur l'autre à tour de rôle, ignorant les fragments de roche et les branches sur leur trajectoire, ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une pente qu'ils dévalèrent ensuite à toute vitesse, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Avant de finalement s'échouer en contrebas au milieu des feuilles mortes.

Elle sur lui, complètement essoufflée, le visage appuyé contre le torse masculin, ses cheveux complètement défaits se déversant tel un rideau devant son visage.

Lui sous elle, tout aussi en manque d'air, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille, l'autre posé sur son front.

Tous deux longuement silencieux, avant de finalement laisser entendre un éclat d'amusement qui, à force, se transforma en un rire contagieux. Métamorphosant pour le reste de l'après-midi la partie de chasse en batifolage sur le tapis végétal mourant. Ils ignorèrent si les villageois parvinrent à les retrouver, mais si ce fut le cas, aucun d'entre eux ne vint déranger ce moment d'espièglerie. Un instant de complicité que seule une ondée soudaine parvint à stopper, les obligeant à quitter précipitamment la forêt de Claife pour retourner au village s'abriter. Là, ils furent accueillis avec des serviettes et du ragoût fumant de sanglier qui, tout comme les paroles des habitants, suffirent à réchauffer leur corps transis de froid. À réchauffer son cœur trop longtemps affecté par la solitude des longs voyages. Elle aimait ce village, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Elle appréciait ce peuple qui, contrairement au reste du royaume, avait su conserver dans le changement leur identité. Tandis que d'autres réclamaient plus d'attention du palais afin de prospérer, eux se contentaient de leur vie simple de paysans et de chasseurs, une vie de quiétude profondément ancrée dans leurs traditions.

Une vie à laquelle elle aspirait de plus en plus, enviant parfois Anh - cette identité factice qu'elle s'était créée au même titre que son masque – pour la simplicité de son quotidien et la naïveté de ses pensées. Une vie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus que frôler du bout de ses doigts, elle qui était une redoutable guerrière en constante quête d'aventures. Un délicieux poison de plus en plus difficile à se séparer.

Le jour se mourrait doucement derrière la forêt, déversant ses ultimes couleurs sur le feuillage crépusculaire de Termedia. Silencieusement assis sous le grand arbre près de la chaumière, sa tête reposant contre la clavicule gauche du guerrier, elle laissait les doux battements du cœur héroïque, mêlés au bruissement du vent dans les branchages, bercer son esprit. Progressivement, la fatigue se répandait dans son organisme. Non pas cette même fatigue éprouvante et cruelle qu'elle avait ressentie la veille, caractéristique des longues chevauchées et des batailles périlleuses. Mais plutôt une fatigue chaleureuse, envoûtante, qui lui fermait doucement les paupières sur ce splendide spectacle vespéral. Ses doigts jouaient mollement dans l'herbe, entortillant distraitement des brins encore humides de la précédente averse. Elle appréciait le toucher de ceux caressant ses cheveux redevenus blancs, tout comme ses nerfs sensoriels se gorgeaient de l'étreinte chaleureuse de la seconde main autour de sa taille. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps ils demeuraient ainsi, mais elle aurait souhaité que ce moment ne connaisse pas de fin. Jamais. Tout comme la nature avait besoin de l'astre solaire pour subsister, elle était devenue dépendante de ces fragments de bonheur. Ces éclats de vie dont la brièveté était plus douloureuse encore que les blessures infligées par ses plus redoutables adversaires.

« - Quand ? _Demanda soudainement une voix près de son oreille_. »

Lentement, elle rouvrit les paupières, laissant les derniers rayons couchants caresser le marron de ses yeux au travers de son masque.

Une vie qu'elle ne pouvait que désirer, car jamais elle ne pourrait lui appartenir.

« - Demain, _répondit-elle dans un presque soupir._ »

Un simple mot qui suffit à étreindre douloureusement son cœur. Elle n'avait pas envie de reprendre la route. Absolument pas. L'ivresse des chevauchées sauvages dans la vastitude d'Hyrule se tarissait bien vite lorsqu'elle foulait de ses bottes ce petit bout de terre, ce petit îlot de paix loin de tout. Et si autrefois elle s'était naïvement convaincu que les départs deviendraient de plus en plus faciles à supporter, il s'était avéré complètement l'inverse.

Le monde paraissait bien fade sans cette touche prodigieuse. Mais c'est ce qu'il lui fallait supporter pour préserver ces précieux moments.

Le bras enroulé autour de sa taille resserra subitement sa prise, attirant son regard vers celui de son aîné. Quelques nuages s'amassaient doucement derrière ses mèches blondes, assombrissant le bleu familier de ses yeux. Une météo oculaire qu'elle avait appris à déchiffrer avec les années, tout comme le reste. Car, s'il avait la réplique facile lorsqu'il s'agissait de combatte, il n'était pas très loquasse au quotidien. Préférant aux mots les gestes, à l'audition le toucher.

« - Je dois rentrer, _rajouta-t-elle comme pour se justifier auprès de ces orbes célestes_. Mon père est à cran en ce moment, l'armée fait de plus en plus pression sur mon peuple. Et si je ne réapparais pas,

il serait capable de monter une équipe pour venir me chercher.

\- Devrais-je t'offrir asile ?

\- Ne soit pas stupide. »

Elle laissa entendre ces mots dans un long soupire, se décollant du torse masculin pour se redresser. Derechef, il l'imita.

« - Je suis très sérieux.

\- C'est justement ça le problème, _soupira-t-elle de nouveau_. Imagine qu'ils viennent jusqu'ici et qu'ils te découvrent ? Dois-je te rappeler que pour les miens, tu es mort il y a de cela cinq ans ? Je t'ai tué, _ajouta-t-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot_. »

Ses doigts se mirent inconsciemment à caresser la large cicatrice sur son avant-bras gauche, un geste qui se voulait rassurant pour son esprit lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aborder ce sujet fâcheux. Ils appartenaient à des peuples différents, rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela. Pas même ces futiles parchemins de métamorphose qui lui octroyaient pour un temps l'apparence d'une autre. Seule la paix entre leur peuple respectif le pourrait. Une paix inimaginable, pas tant que les anciens, ceux s'étant connus sur les champs de bataille, persisteraient à la tête des armées. Elle-même ne saurait pardonner au sang royal pour leur trahison envers leurs ancêtres. Pour leurs trahisons. Si nombreuses, si meurtrières.

« - Je déteste les Hyliens, _murmura-t-elle en ancrant ses ongles dans sa chair_. »

Puis, croisant le regard céleste, elle ajouta :

« - Je te déteste toi aussi. »

Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas tué ce jour-là, lors de leur première rencontre dans les landes. Parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie de si nombreuses fois, avait fait preuve de gentillesse à son égards. Parce qu'il lui avait tendu la main, offert son épaule, prêté ses bras.

Il était un Hylien, elle aurait dû le haïr comme tous les autres, le tuer lorsqu'elle en avait enfin l'occasion et revenir ensuite à sa petite vie tranquille. Elle aurait dû le détester. Mais il n'en était rien.

Parce qu'il était différent.

Soudain, elle sentit sa propre faiblesse chatouiller le bord de ses paupières, menaçant à tout instant de chavirer sur ses joues. Non, elle ne verserait pas de larmes pour ça, pas même derrière son masque. Pas aujourd'hui. Aussi, désireuse de chasser cette stupide émotion de ses yeux, elle se releva brusquement sur ses jambes. Puis, étirant faussement ses bras dans son dos, proposa pour changer de sujet :

« - Ça te tente un petit combat avant d'aller se - Ah ! »

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un cri. Car, d'un coup, elle bascula vers l'arrière, son bras tracté de force emportant avec lui le reste de son corps. La chute fut douloureuse pour son coccyx qui ne tarda pas à se plaindre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hélas pour lui, aucune terminaison nerveuse ne lui répondit, remplaçant instantanément la douleur par cet enivrant parfum forestier qui émanait de l'étreinte dont elle était faite prisonnière. Ce même parfum dont étaient emprunts les coussins, les vêtements, et même le reste de la maisonnette. Il la maintenait assise entre ses jambes, son torse pressé contre son dos, ses bras entourant son corps tel un garrot de chaleur. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle pulser régulièrement contre la chair érubescente de son cou. Elle aurait pu s'échapper de cette étreinte impromptu – ou du moins, connaissant le geôlier, aurait pu tenter -, mais elle ne le fit pas. Parce qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée pour le faire. Parce que de toute manière il était bien trop têtu pour lâcher l'affaire facilement.

Parce qu'elle n'en avait simplement pas envie.

Elle tenta tout de même de sauver les apparences, le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, en tirant mollement sur le gantelet gauche l'enlaçant. Et en maugréant un « Tu m'étouffes » inefficacement crédible.

« - Je te console, _corrigea-t-il_. »

Une réplique à laquelle elle envisagea bon nombre de paroles plus acerbes les unes que les autres. « Qui a besoin d'être consolé ? », « Mêle-toi de tes prodigieuses fesses ! », ou encore le basique « Stupide ! » qui fonctionnait à chaque fois. Pourtant, elle ne prononça aucune d'entre elles, acceptant simplement l'étreinte. Redevenant spectatrice muette et immobile face au déclin solaire. Demeurant ainsi même après l'apparition des premières étoiles. Même lorsque la pénombre se fit suffisamment dense pour offrir une toile de fond à la danse charmante des lucioles. Même lorsque la dernière lueur du village s'éteignit et que le silence nocturne s'abattit sur l'entièreté d'Elimith. Avec les astres vint la fraîcheur vespérale, la faisant frissonner. Réflexe qui sonna la fin du moment tendre puisque, desserrant enfin son étreinte, le jeune homme se redressa sur ses jambes et, drapant sa compagne dans sa cape, l'aida ensuite à faire de même. Elle ne protesta ni contre le vêtement dans lequel elle s'emmitoufla davantage ni contre sa galanterie qui fut, bien au contraire pour son pauvre corps atonique, la bienvenue. Les deux comparses allèrent ensuite s'occuper des chevaux, veillant une dernière fois à leur confort, puis prendre une douche bien méritée pour se débarrasser de toute la poussière accumulée à force de se rouler dans l'herbe. Une fois chose faite, ils montèrent à l'étage éclairés uniquement par la lueur d'un bougeoir. La flamme vacillante créait des ombres amorphes sur le mur de droite, animant l'instant de leur passage les visages de la grande toile accrochée au-dessus de la commode. Mais également ceux du petit cadre posé sur la table de chevet. Une minuscule peinture, ridicule face à la grandeur des Prodiges passés, la représentant dans son accoutrement d'Hylienne auprès du jeune homme et de leur monture respective. Cadeau offert pour service rendu par le teinturier du village qui s'essayait à ses heures perdues à l'aquarelle. Distraitement, ses doigts caressèrent le cadre façonné de ses propres mains, dans le bois duquel elle avait creusé ces mêmes arabesques qui décoraient autrefois son masque d'infortune. Elle appréciait beaucoup cette image, le sourire tendre du blond pressé contre sa tempe droite, son bras guerrier enroulé autour de sa poitrine, elle l'observant lui plutôt que le peintre, un éclat de défi dans le marron de ses yeux. « Au premier qui bouge » lui avait-il lancé comme défi, et elle avait accepté, faisant fi des crampes qui s'étaient progressivement installées à force de maintenir la pose, se concentrant uniquement sur les orbes bleus la surplombant.

« - Encore un duel que j'ai gagné, _lâcha la voix du guerrier à côté d'elle_. »

Il s'était déjà glissé sous les draps. Ses cheveux blonds détachés cascadaient sur ses clavicules nues, créant un voile d'or autour de son visage cerné. Bien qu'épuisé - il ne pouvait le nier -, il conservait cette espièglerie insupportable qui lui donnait irrémédiablement envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais pas ce soir. Demain matin serait un meilleur moment pour lui faire regretter son arrogance. Demain, à la première heure, sans faute.

« - Cesse tes inepties, _maugréa-t-elle avant de souffler sur la bougie_. »

La pénombre se répandit aussitôt dans la chambre, ne laissant que quelques raies lunaires traverser la petite lucarne pour venir souligner les contours du mobilier. Riant doucement, il acheva de s'allonger, lui offrant la vision de son dos et de ses vertèbres finement musclées. Posant le bougeoir sur la table de chevet, elle contempla un instant cette fine ligne osseuse qui s'élançait depuis la nuque blonde et qui achevait sa course sous les draps. Une échelle souple dont elle connaissait le tracé par cœur à présent, car elle était cette vision qu'il lui offrait à chaque fois qu'ils allaient se coucher.

Une vision qui lui octroyait ces précieuses secondes d'intimité.

Alors, prenant une longue inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son masque. Puis, relâchant toute l'air accumulée, retira son précieux bouclier facial. Il n'y avait ni parchemins ni écharpe pour la couvrir. Plus aucune protection pour camoufler son véritable soi. Simplement un léger courant d'air qui vint caresser ses pommettes décorées. Entre ses cils blancs semi-clos, elle tâcha de rester concentrée sur le dos de son hôte, régularisant les battements de son cœur pressé par son instinct de survie. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et pourtant cela était toujours aussi difficile. Personne ne devait voir son visage, tel était l'adage que ses aînés lui avaient toujours répété. Quiconque le voyait devait mourir sur l'heure. Il était précieux, raison pour laquelle elle devait le préserver derrière ce masque. Un masque tissé de magie, tissé de son essence. Un masque qu'elle portait depuis toujours.

Lentement, elle le déposa à son tour sur la table de nuit, près du cadre et de sa serpe dont le tranchant luisait faiblement sous l'astre nocturne. Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle détacha ses cheveux blancs qui cascadèrent jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Puis, ne se laissant pas le temps de faire marche arrière, elle grimpa à son tour sur le lit, écrasant délibérément au passage le corps du jeune homme pour venir se placer entre lui et le mur. Il ne se plaignit pas une seconde, l'accueillant au contraire entre ses bras sans même ouvrir les paupières. Reconnaissante, elle se pelota sans plus attendre contre ses muscles laissés à l'air libre, posant sa joue sur le biceps gauche du chevalier, là où elle savait une large balafre s'étendre jusqu'à son poignet. Lui apposa de son côté son menton sur le haut de son crâne, laissant son museau se perdre au milieu des mèches à la douce senteur de fleurs Silencio. Au pied du lit, leurs orteils glacés se chatouillaient indolemment tandis que leurs jambes s'entrecroisaient pour leur permettre d'être plus proches encore. C'était dans ces moments-là en particulier qu'elle se remémorait la différence de taille entre eux, une différence qui n'avait fait que s'accentuer au cours des années. Plus petite que la moyenne de son âge, elle avait toujours été complexée par son manque de centimètre. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs des officiers où, au milieu des colosses musclés, elle n'était que finesse sur la pointe des pieds. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela avec lui. Bien au contraire, elle avait appris à aimer ces centimètres d'écart, notamment lorsqu'il l'enveloppait ainsi dans une étreinte protectrice, dans un cocon de douceur où elle pouvait conservait la pudeur de ses traits.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour céder au sommeil. Sa respiration calme et régulière caressait tendrement le cuir chevelu de sa prisonnière – encore heureux, il ne ronflait pas. Comme elle le pensait, il était épuisé. Et pourtant, il n'avait montré pas l'once d'un bâillement de toute la journée, conservant toujours son insupportable sourire narquois, acceptant sans protester chacun de ses duels. De toute manière, il avait toujours eu le sommeil facile, du moins lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, cet idiot faisant complètement fi de leur statue officiel d'ennemis jurés. Malgré cela, elle patientait toujours une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires, s'assurant ainsi de la profondeur de sa torpeur. Puis, les minutes de sûreté écoulées, elle détachait prudemment son visage de sa niche pour lever les yeux et contempler son minois de ses propres yeux. Sans masque, sans parchemin, sans aucune fioriture. Simplement ses yeux et leur chocolat qui ne cesseraient jamais de s'émerveiller face à ce joyau divin. Quelques rayons lunaires venaient se perdre sur la toile faciale, soulignant l'arête de son nez légèrement pointu, accrochant ses longs cils blonds bordant ses paupières closes.

Il était beau, tout comme son cœur.

Détournant son attention vers la table de chevet, visible au-dessus de l'épaule hylienne, elle observa ensuite la lame de sa précieuse serpe. Une lame faite pour prendre des vies, une lame qui avait de nombreuses fois déjà goûtée au sang de ses ennemis. Une lame qui avait de si nombreuses fois menacée, frôlée, entaillée la chair de ce désirable cou. Mais pas ce soir. Demain peut-être. Lentement, elle ferma à son tour ses paupières.

L'endroit était calme, reposant. Rien, absolument rien pour entacher la quiétude nocturne qui les enveloppait. Tout n'était que tendresse, affection, bonheur. Lui faisant oublier sans trop grande peine la solitude et la froideur des nombreuses nuits passées seule dans l'immensité du royaume. Loin de tout. Loin de lui.

Leur situation demeurait toujours si complexe. Car si elle pouvait aisément se souvenir de chacune de leurs rencontres, chacune de leurs retrouvailles, il lui était impossible de se projeter dans le futur, de savoir où tout cela allait les amener. La seule chose dont elle était certaine était qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner trop longtemps de ce petit bout de terre, petit îlot de paix pour lequel elle avait trahi les siens, pour lequel elle mentait chaque jour que faisaient les Déesses. Petite vie factice qu'elle protégerait au péril de sa vie tant que ce cœur héroïque, dont les battements berçaient doucement son âme au creux de son oreille, continuerait de battre.

Car son avenir, elle avait décidé de le remettre entre les mains du destin. Elle avait toujours été une redoutable guerrière, la quintessence même du peuple Yiga, qui ne laissait jamais l'opportunité à qui que ce soit de voir la moindre de ses faiblesses. Pourtant, lorsque la nuit tombait et qu'elle reposait ainsi entre les bras de ce héros, elle pouvait laisser la redoutable guerrière se reposer. Au moins un peu, juste le temps de fermer les yeux pour se laisser happer par l'étreinte chaleureuse de son ennemi.

* * *

 **Tadam ! C'est ti pas trop 'gnon ?**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De cette fin ? Et plus largement de cette histoire ?**

 **Alors, oui, cette fin est un peu beaucoup ouverte, mais étant donné que l'histoire est contée avec le point de vue de la Yiga, je souhaitais conserver ce côté flou sur leur avenir comme elle le précise elle-même (c'est poussé loin, je sais). Il reste également plusieurs parts d'ombre comme "Du coup, c'est Link ou pas le père de l'enfant ?" pour à peu près la même raison. Vous avez le droit de théoriser sur le sujet si cela vous chante. Sachez tout de fois que, bien qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre et que par conséquent je classe l'histoire comme terminée, il est possible (je dis bien possible) que je publie dans l'avenir des scènes secrètes, des petits bonus en quelque sorte, afin potentiellement d'en apprendre plus sur ces deux là. Que voulez-vous, je me suis beaucoup trop attachée à ces deux là. Ceci n'est qu'un projet parmi tant d'autres que j'envisage dans mon temps libre beaucoup trop restreint pour tout ce que j'aimerais écrire (je suis leeeente pour ça), raison pour laquelle je ne fais pas de promesse... yauraunchapitredupointdevuedelinkchuuuuuuut...**

 **Allez mes petits agneaux, il est temps de se quitter ! À... Je sais pas quand ! Prochainement j'espère x)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Chu ~**


End file.
